


Winx Club Ancientix

by knight7272



Series: Winx club Ancientix AU [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Destruction, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Explosions, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: A new threat is arising. The Winx would go on a journey to find a way to stop this foe. New Forms, new friendships, and love.disclaimer: i don't own Winx club





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club which belongs to the people who created it

In Gardenia

the Winx are in their Tynix forms and Helia is sketching them on his canvas

"Why are we doing this again" asks Stella groaning.

"Helia is entering an art competition being held in Gardenia and he asked if we would help him Stella" explains Flora.

"And done" says Helia and Helia shows the picture of the Winx.

"It looks beautiful" says Flora.

"Thanks" says Helia.

"Good luck" says the Winx.

As Helia heads over to the art gallery a reptilian creature jumps out from the bushes and attacks the Winx

* * *

At the Gardenia art gallery

"This is beautiful and very well done young man" says one of the judges.

"I think we have a winner" says the judges.

"Well done" says Vanessa.

Meanwhile the Winx are battling a creature

"Arrow of Domino" says Bloom launching a fiery arrow at the creature.

"Tide of Andros" says shooting a beam of water at the creature.

"Breath of Linphea" says Flora shooting a beam of green energy at the creature.

"Counterpoint of Melody" says Musa shooting a beam of red/purple energy at the creature.

"Light of Solaria" says Stella shooting a beam of Sunlight at the creature.

"Lightning of Zenith" says Tecna shooting a beam of digital green energy at the creature.

The Tynix attacks miss the creature who gets into Bloom's blind spot

"Bloom look out" Flora shouts noticing the creature.

Bloom turns and sees the creature but it's too late for her to avoid it

The creature's tail hits Bloom and she falls towards the gallery

Bloom then crashes into the gallery skylight and Mike, Vanessa and Helia hears the glass breaking and look up to see Bloom falling through the glass and hitting a refreshment stand and the 3 rush over to help her up

"Bloom are you okay?" asks Helia with a concerned Mike and Vanessa.

"Yeah but I'll be feeling that in the morning" says Bloom.

a diamond expert picks up one of the Tynix diamonds that came off the outfit and checks it

"You know miss this diamond is a carat that is very rare" says the diamond expert.

"Bloom" says Stella as She and the other Winx enter in Tynix form.

"Oh guys where'd that creature get to?" asks Bloom.

"He got away" replies Tecna.

* * *

Back at Alfea

"So what happened?" asks Timmy.

"I'm not entirely sure one minute we're helping Helia with an art competition and the next minute we're fighting a monster with no idea what's going on" explains Bloom.

"Guys we have company" says Riven looking out of the winx room window.

Bloom goes over to the window.

"Oh great tall green replitily again" groans Bloom seeing the reptile creature.

The Winx and the specialists minus Riven head out into the courtyard

"Who are you?" Bloom asks.

"I am Scalidus but you know me as that crocodile from New York, but today I'm your destroyer Winx" says Scalidus.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that" says Bloom.

"Magic Winx Butterflix" shouts the Winx

'One Butterflix song and transformation sequence later'

"Hey girls have you ever noticed that during our Enchantix and Sirenix transformations that magic appears in convenient places" says Stella.

"No I didn't" says Musa.

"It's almost like someone wants to hide whatever the magic is covering up" jokes Stella.

"Let's get to work" says Bloom.

"Bloom of nature" says Flora launching a vortex of razor sharp petals at Scaildius.

"Morphix typhoon" says Aisha launching a pink morphix typhoon at Scaldius.

Both attacks hit Scalidus and he stumbles back

Meanwhile Daphne is teaching an outdoor class when she and the students hear a bang Whilst Griselda is doing the afternoon rounds when she too hears the bang

"Terrabyte blast" shouts Tecna unleashing a beam of Databytes at Scalidus.

"Blazing Flame " says Bloom launching a stream of red fire at Scalidus.

"Thorn of ivy" says Flora as an ivy vine with thorns at Scalidus.

"Sunlight hypernova" says Stella unleashing a beam of bright light at Scalidus.

The specialists each strike Scalidus

Daphne and Griselda and Daphne's students arrive in the courtyard and see the Winx in a fire-fight

The 4 attacks hit Scalidus and he falls over but gets up and smoke is coming off his body

"Girls I have an idea" says Bloom.

"Winx Butterflix convergence max power" says the Winx.

The convergence attack hits Scalidus and sparks surge around his body

"You are not powerful enough enough Winx" says Scalidus who falls over and explodes.

"Trouble seems to follow the Winx wherever they go" says Daphne.

"You have some serious explaining to do girls" says an angry Griselda.


	2. The Ancientix Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club which belongs to the people who created it

in Faragonda's office

"do you have any idea how much damage you caused to the courtyard" says an irritated Griselda

"well Griselda that creature was there for 1 reason" scoffs Musa

"Griselda we were defending ourselves form someone who was trying to kill us" shouts Bloom

"the courtyard was collateral damage and can be repaired easily right headmistress Faragonda" says Bloom

"Correct and to be honest you 6 girls being alive is more important than a courtyard" replies Faragonda

"Griselda strand down" says Faragonda

"it's a good thing you girls were able to beat that thing" says Faragonda

"girls do you know who sent the monster you fought?" asks Faragonda

"Well the last villian we fought was Tinkerbell" Bloom says

"Scalidus said something very strange before he was destroyed" says Musa

"which was what" asks Griselda

"he said and I quote ' you are not strong enough Winx' says Musa

"Winx I think you should go looking for the Ancientix" says Faragonda

"what's Ancientix?" asks Tecna

"Ancientix is a fairy form only accessible to the ancestors of Pyronia, Cyberia, Shoutia, Vortexia, Leafia and Sunia are the daughters of the first fairies that were born on Domino, Zenith, Solaria, Lynphea, Melody and Andros who are the descendants of 6 of the 7 fairies form Graynor " explains Faragonda

* * *

later the Winx and Selina are in the library

"so where is the book" says Stella

"try looking in the part of the library on ancestral fairies" says barbatea

"not over here" says Tecna

"nor here" says Bloom

"definite not over here" says Aisha

"nope" says Musa

"Nada" says Flora

"found it" says Stella

before Stella can open the Book Selina's phone goes off and she heads outside the library to take the call

the Winx open up the book and find a blank page

"hey look here a set of riddles has appeared" says Tecna

"when is a volcano not a volcano, on a planet once frozen in an eternal winter" reads Bloom

"on a world where digital has taken control hidden in place that is familiar" reads Tecna

"on a world of sound hidden in a place where sound is at it greatest" reads Musa

"on a world that the light shines bright, worship in a place that has 3 of a celestial body" read Stella

"in an ocean that goes on forever bigger than the Atlantic and Pacfic combined in a place where the fallen lay" reads Aisha

"when is a world not a world and is inside another and full of green" read Flora

"so any ideas guys" asks Bloom

"well the 2nd part of the first riddle indicates the location is domino" says bloom and "hmm when is a volcano not a volcano" thinks bloom

"wait hey girls do you remember when we went to domino and Tetis tried to get the creature in the vortex of flames under control but she woke it up and Tetis said and I quote ' awakened volcano when the volcano that powers domino woke up" says Bloom

"in an ocean that goes on forever bigger than the Atlantic and Pacfic combined hmm sounds familiar says Aisha

"of course it's Andros" says Stella

"why hide it there" wonders Musa

"well the ancient weapon is dangerous so hiding it in the Andros ocean makes sense considering where no-one could get it without an underwater breathing spell and that also apply the last riddle too" explains Tecna

The Ancientix book shifts to page on the Ancientix abilities

"Hey Bloom look at this" says Selina

"the Ancientix form each possess a special ability that last for a total of 5 Minutes" reads Selina

"It also says the Ancientix form has a finisher spell that doesn't need the weapon to pull it off but those weapons in their blaster forms can jam but the Weapons can be used for the Finisher spell but will need to recharge after being used with a finisher spell" reads Selina

"we need to let miss Faragonda know" Bloom says

* * *

in Faragonda's office

"so what did you find?" Faragonda asks

"we found the area that each of the Ancientix are located in" says Tecna

"well done Winx" says Griselda

"so where are they?" asks Faragonda

"One of the weapons is on Domino, One is on Solaria, Zenith, Melody, The ocean of Andros and somewhere in the leaf mini-world" Bloom says

"Winx it's imperative that you recover these items to stop the wrong people getting them" Griselda says

* * *

as the Winx and Roxy leave Faragonda's office

"Well wanna go and see our new Home?" asks Selina

"our New Home" asks a confused Bloom

"well Bloom I've bought a house for us" says Selina

"how?" asks a confused Bloom

"well Daphne and I used some of her Domino money to buy a home for us" explains Selina

"the dorm room was feeling cramped" says Bloom

"what are you 2 taking about?" asks Tecna

"Selina and I have bought our own Place I'm moving in to there today" says Bloom

"well we'll miss you at Alfea" says Tecna

"Winx we need to confront the fact that went I'm not around you guys fall to pieces and besides I'm only a Teleport away" says Bloom

back in the dorm room

as Bloom and Selina pack up Bloom's Stuff and Clothing into boxes and with some help from Roxy and the Winx carry the boxes outside and teleport to Gardenia

* * *

as the sun shines over Gardenia

the 8 Winx stand in front of a house that sits overlooking the beach with a medium sized fence and driveway and at the back is medium sized garden with stables and which has an outside decking attached to the house with 2 deck chairs and large swing chair with a covering that faces the ocean and the Group heads inside

inside is a large kitchen and living room while upstairs is 3 bedroom 1st floor

"So this is your new home" says Tecna

"Yeah lets head inside" says Selina

after helping Bloom unpack and Bloom and Selina head out after the Winx have departed and Selina locks the door

* * *

later Bloom and Selina are standing outside the Gardenia Cinema

"So Thor Ragnarok and Pokemon I choose you" says Bloom

the pair head in and after getting some popcorn and ice blast drinks

they take their seats

after seeing both Films and as the pair leave still eating some popcorn and drinking their Ice blast

"So what did you think of these 2 movies?" Bloom asks after eating the last of her Popcorn

"They were great" Selina says

"So time to meet my adoptive parents" Bloom

* * *

at Bloom's adoptive parents's house

"Mom, Dad I have to tell you something" Bloom says Nervously

"Go on honey We're listening" Vanessa says

"Me and Sky are no longer together since we've been having trust issues for a few years and i'm now dating Selina and we've now moved in together" Bloom says Nervously

"Selina how well do you care for Bloom since she is often under attack from a lot of magical foes?" Mike asks

" I care for her deeply that I love her. I've never felt this way about anyone before, She smart, caring, has a beautiful laugh, I will happily give my life to protect her" Selina says

"Bloom honey what do you feel when Selina is around you?" Vanessa asks

"When Selina is around I feel no longer alone" Bloom

"well if you two are happy then We're happy" Vanessa says

Bloom hugs her Parents and says "Oh thank you" and Dad We're testing the house fire alarm tomorrow"

* * *

back at Bloom and Selina's home

Selina is using Floral magic on the garden as Bloom leans on the railing attached to the house's outside decking

"the garden is coming along nicely Selina" says Bloom

"Yeah I guess that floral magic training Eldora gave me is paying off" says Selina taking off the garden gloves and putting them away and Selina heads inside and pours 2 glasses of orange juice and returns outside and hands one to Bloom

as Bloom and Selina look towards the Pacific Ocean at sunset while sitting in the swing chair

"so in 2 weeks time i'll introduce you to my birth Parents as my Girlfriend "Bloom says as she sips her Drink

"I'm nervous since technically I've never been introduced to your Birth parents" Selina says in a nervous tone

"There's an Air show coming up on August 10th and I want to know if you want to go?" Bloom asks

"Sure i've never been to one before" says Selina

"Okay I'll book the tickets tomorrow" Bloom says

"Well in the wake of an Accident in the UK 2 years ago you have to book the tickets in advance

"Now let's get started on Dinner" says Bloom as the pair heads inside as the sun goes down

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club ancientix  
> Bloom travels to the location of the Dragonfire sabres and introduces Selina to her Birth parents  
> whilst on earth the Winx meet a mysterious Wizard named Chillion but is he friend or foe? and can Bloom defeat what she fears the most  
> Bloom's riddle is a reference to Winx club comic issue 143 the flame of the dragon where it shows the planet domino has an artificial volcano  
> now the Ancientix gives the Winx some new abilities which are 1). the ability to access their previous fairy form which are the Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Lovix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix  
> 2). the Ancientix gives the Winx a Finisher spell but it is dangerous to use due to how much Winx is needed to pull it off  
> now Ancientix is moving to a fortnight between each chapter going up from this chapter onwards  
> please remember to read and review


	3. The Quest for the Dragonfire Sabre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club which belongs to the people who created it  
> Chillion was created by Dusk mane Necrozma

 

at Bloom and Selina's home on the outdoor decking

Bloom's Winx watch goes off

"hi mom, what's the problem" asks Bloom

"2 figures have been seen around Gardenia" says a slightly worried Vanessa

"so you want the Winx to investigate" says Bloom

"yeah It would put my mind at ease" replies Vanessa

"we'll see what we can do" says Bloom

"love you mom" says Bloom

"love you too sweetie" replies Vanessa who then puts the phone down

Bloom calls the Winx

"Winx I need you check out something at the Gardenia dock" Bloom says

"Why?" Tecna

"my mom needs you to check out the Gardenia docks because she told me she's seen 2 figures around the gardenia docks" Bloom says

"you got it" Aisha says

* * *

later at the Gardenia docks

"so where is this monster?" asks Stella

before Tecna can reply she hears something

"who's there" she says and a Woman steps out

"who are you?" asks Flora

"I am Vertigo your leader's nemesis" Vertigo says

"Magic Winx Butterflix" shouts the Winx

'one butterflix song and transformation sequence later'

"let's go" says Stella and the Winx attack Vertigo

* * *

meanwhile on Domino

as Bloom and Selina lay on the grass at the lake side near the water

I've never done it this close to my parents house and the risk of getting caught is too much of a turn on" says Selina

"you wanna" asks Selina with a grinn on her face

"of course" says Bloom getting horny as the pair fall onto the grass

Selina wastes no time and kisses Bloom passionately

as Bloom undresses Selina by removing her top and bra and trousers all at the same time while kissing her who then flips Bloom over onto her back and using her fingers removes Bloom's top and trousers

Back on Earth

the Winx continue to battle Vertigo

suddenly a blast of ice knocks Vertigo off her feet

"Thanks mister…" Aisha says

"Chillion" he says

Vertigo gets up and opens fire on the Winx and Chillion

Back on Domino

20 minutes later

after getting dressed and changing their outfits

Bloom and Selina enter the palace of Domino

"Bloom what are you doing here?" asks Oritel

"I'm here to find the Ancientix weapon" replies Bloom

Oritel turns to Marion and sees her unhappy look

"oh dear if you're looking for the Dragonfire sabres then I'm going to assume that magic dimension is in danger again" groans Marion

"Mom what's wrong?" asks Bloom

"well every time Bloom trouble is not far behind and we end up caught in it" groans Marion

"so who is this time?" asks Marion

"we don't know yet" says Bloom

Selina bows to the King and Queen of Domino

after introducing Selina to her parents as her Girlfriend while Marionis happy Bloom has found someone Oritel is a little skeptical

later at the Vortex of Flames

"are you ready?" asks Daphne

"I am" replies Bloom

"Good luck" says Selina

Bloom stands on the edge and leans back and dives into the vortex

as Bloom dives into the vortex and a purple glow appears around her and she floats down to the bottom of the vortex of flames she hears a voice

"hello Bloom" says the voice

"who are you" Bloom asks

"my name is Pyronia" says the voice

"take this" says Pyronia who hands Bloom a necklace and 2 swords

"what is that" asks Bloom

"it's the Dragonfire and Dark Dragonfire Sabre" says Pyronia

Bloom takes the necklaces and 2 swords and feels energy flow through her

"now let's get to work" says Pyronia and time returns to normal

as Bloom launches up from the vortex and up onto the ledge as the flames die down

* * *

meanwhile back on Earth

"Morphix typhoon" says Aisha

"pathetic" says Vertigo destroying the attack

"oh yeah terrabyte blast" shouts Tecna

"really" says Vertigo using her speed to avoid attack

"we could use backup right about now" groans Stella as she hits the floor

a blast of fire hits Vertigo and she falls to ground

the Winx see Bloom and Selina approaching and also see Vertigo getting up after being hit

"just who are you" asks Vertigo

"I'm going to take you down" says Bloom

"Magic Winx Ancientix" Bloom says

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in a pink/blue/light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an pink/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and Bloom sticks her hand in and pulls a light blue/orange Blaster and light blue/orange Sword out form each and wields them in a combat pose

as the Winx look at Bloom in her new outfit

"whoa Bloom that's an interesting fashion outfit" says Stella as the 5 Winx shift to Tynix form as Bloom stores her weapons

"while you continue your fashion talk I think I'll destroy you" says a charging Vertigo

Bloom's eyes glow and fog starts to form around Vertigo

"Bloom, Bloom" says Vertigo

as 8 Blooms appear out of the fog and boxing gloves appear on Bloom no 8's hands

"Tide of Andros" says Bloom no.1 shooting a beam of water at Vertigo

"Breath of Linphea" says Bloom no.2 shooting a beam of green energy at Vertigo

"Counterpoint of Melody" says Bloom no.3 shooting a beam of red/purple energy at Vertigo

"Light of Solaria" says Bloom no.4 shooting a beam of sunlight at Vertigo

"Lightning of Zenith" says Bloom no.5 shooting a beam of digital green energy at Vertigo

"Venom snake blast" says Bloom no.6 shooting 2 green energy snakes at Vertigo

"shard bombardment" says Bloom no.7 launching a stream of Ice stalagmites at Vertigo

all the 7 spells hit Vertigo and she falls over with smoke coming of her

"Volcanic uppercut" says Bloom no.8 delivering a flaming uppercut to Vertigo which knocks her to the floor but she gets back up

Bloom's eyes stop glowing and the 7 Bloom illusions disappear revealing the 5 Winx, Selina and Chilion

"She looks ugly" says Selina who blasts Vertigo with her great serpent strike attack

as Vertigo staggers after the hit

"Goodbye Vertigo it wasn't nice having you around but as we know all bad things must come to an end" says Selina smirking

Power of Fire instrumental plays

"Ancientix final strike" Bloom says

Bloom glows brightly and 10 fire constructs of Bloom appear in her constructs of Bloom appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms all pointing their hand at Vertigo

"Dragonfire inferno blast" Bloom shouts

Bloom and the 10 Fire constructs each launch a beam of fire that combined into one large beam

the beam both hit Vertigo and she starts surging with electricity

"NOOOOOOOOOO Ahhhhhh" Vertigo screams

"scream at this" Bloom says as Vertigo falls over and explodes

Bloom spots Vertigo standing behind the flames

"oh come on that should have destroyed you" Bloom says

"As long as your fear of being alone is still here then I cannot be destroyed" Vertigo says cackling

"not anymore Vertigo" Selina says taking Bloom's hand

"What" Vertigo says surprised

Bloom starts glowing in a golden yellow light

as golden light spreads and wraps around Vertigo

"what is happening" Vertigo says

"Feel the love of the Dragonflame flow within you" Bloom says

as the golden light spreads up Vertigo who stretches an arm to try and strangle Bloom but her other arm stops the outstretched arm as it glows in a bright gold light

Vertigo throws her head back as golden light and screams

The Winx and Chillion shield their eyes as Bloom and Selina look on as Vertigo continues to glow brightly until she disintegrates in dust

then the rest of the Winx see Bloom collapse and de-transform into her regular clothes and rush over and Selina helps her up

"Bloom are you okay" asks Stella

"yeah Ancientix is very tiring, I need some practice with the power" says Bloom

"thanks girls for holding her off and you too mr…" Bloom says a little confused

"Chillion" says Chillion

"I pledge my Allegiance to your cause of protecting the magic dimension" Chillion says

"The more help the better" Bloom says

"Now Dinner at our place tonight and Bloom's cooking" says Selina

"Chillion you're invited too" Bloom

"Sure" says Chillion

"So what do you have in mind for food tonight?" Musa asks

"Pizza and fries" Selina says

the 7 Winx and Chillion head to Bloom and Selina's home

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club ancientix  
> Tecna travels to the location of the Tecno hammer but when she arrives she faces a creature that is the literal worst nightmare of any computer system  
> can she defeat it or will the creature take her down into the digital recycle bin?  
> please remember to read and review


	4. Techno crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club which belongs to the people who created it

on Zenith

Tecna arrives at her home

"hi mum, dad" says Tecna

"hi honey what are you doing here?" asks Electronio

"I'm looking for an item called the 2nd Ancientix weapon" replies Tecna

"you mean the Tecno hammer" Magnethia says

"can you solve this riddle?" asks Tecna

"sure lets hear it" says Magnethia

"on a world where digital has taken control hidden in place that is familiar" says Tecna

"oh I know where that is" says Magnethia

"so where it is?" asks Tecna excitedly

"it's in the Zenith vaults" says Magnethia

* * *

at the Zenith vaults

as Tecna enters the vaults and finds the Tecno hammer and Necklace before she touches it she hears a voice

"welcome miss Tecna" says a voice

"and you are?" asks Tecna

"I am the guardian of the Tecno hammer" replies the voice

"you know why I'm here" says Tecna

"yes you are here to obtain the Tecno hammer" says the guardian of the Tecno hammer

Tecna picks up the necklace and puts it on and picks up the hammer

as Tecna leaves the vault wearing the Tecno hammer necklace with the hammer stored in her magic and sees someone waiting for her

″Hello Tecna″ says a voice

″and you are?″asks Tecna

″my name is Virus your Nemesis″says the creature

″I assume you want to destroy me″ Tecna scoffs

"oh I won't be the one to destroy you these robots will" says Virus

"yeah right" says Tecna

"Magic Winx Butterflix" says Tecna

one Butterflix transformation later

"bring it on" Tecna says

"robots attack" says Virus

"Terrabyte data blast" shouts Tecna unleashing a stream at the robots as she activates her Winx watch

* * *

in Gardenia

Bloom and the other winx are out shopping when Bloom's winx waych

"Bloom, Bloom can you hear me" says Tecna

"what's wrong?" asks Bloom

"I'm in a spot of bother so I need backup" says Tecna

"got it" says Bloom

"Tecna's in trouble so let's go" says Bloom

"Oh man there is a sale on today" Stella groans

the Winx teleport to Zenith

* * *

Back on Zenith

as Tecna continues to battle the robots

"you will be deleted by my hand" says the robot with the voice of Virus

"not a chance you computer programme reject" shouts Bloom

Bloom slashes a robot in half with fire sword construct

"winx nice timing" says Tecna

as Bloom lands in Ancientix form and the other 4 Winx in Butterflix form

"so you got your Ancientix?" asks Bloom

"Yeah" Tecna replies

"well Tecna probably should use it and take that thing down" says Stella

"you got it" responds Tecna

"magic Winx Ancientix" says Tecna

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

another data stream appears and Tecna puts her hand in and pulls out the Tecno hammer and lifts it over her shoulders

as 220 Zenith battle robots stand behind Virus as Tecna transforms her hammer into a grenade launcher

"Ancientix final attack" Tecna shouts

Tecna glows brightly and 10 Digital constructs in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms pointing their Grenade launchers at Virus

"Digital grenade bombardment" says Tecna

the front end of the Tecno blaster opens

the 11 Tecna's all pull the triggers on the Tecno Blaster and all 220 digital Grenades are fired from the 11 techno blasters

as the 220 digital grenades start to arc down towards Virus and the battle robots but Virus using her speed gets out of range of Digital grenades and the bombardment hits the battle robots and destroys all of them as they explode

as the remains of the robots burn

"what is going on out here" says Magnethia as she and Electronio arrive on scene

Virus digi-speeds towards Magnethia and Electronio from behind

"Mom, Dad behind you" shouts Tecna

Virus digi-speeds and hits both of them and they open their eyes revealing they've been possessed by Virus

"Techno droids attack and destroy Tecna and her friends" says Magnethia

"all the villains in the universe couldn't kill us believe me they've tried" scoffs Bloom confidently

"Tecna what are we up against?" asks Bloom

"5000 robots approaching from all sides and more are on the way" replies Tecna

"so what do we do?" asks Stella

"simple we do what we do best" says Bloom

"which is?" ask Flora

"kick butt" says a confident Bloom

as the Winx open fire on the techno droids and the first wave is destroyed

Bloom and Tecna stand back to back with Bloom using her constructs of her Dragonfire blasters and Bloom opens fire on the Techno droids while Stella and Flora using their Butterflix spells destroy 15 techno-droids

"hey Tec remind me to make a rule about solo missions later" scoffs Bloom

"yeah considering when we had the Sirenix power that's exactly what you did" scoffs Tecna

"oh very funny" chuckles Bloom

"take this metalheads morphix hurricane" shouts Aisha and a wave of morphix destroys several robots

as more Techno droids continue to be destroyed one by one

"Bloom there are too many Technodroids to destroy but I could use my Ancientix Emp blast spell or I could use an Anti-virus spell and we could try to destroy all of them with the amount of firepower we have combined" Tecna says as another 50 technodroids get destroyed and

Bloom calls King Cryos who picks up and Bloom explains the situation to him

"Tecna use the EMP since we have made the area EMP proof" Cryos says

"Yes your Majesty" Tecna says

Tecna notices her Parents still under Virus's control

"Anti-virus" Tecna says firing an Anti-virus spell at her parents and it frees them from Virus's control

"What happened?" asks Magnethia

"We'll explain later but take cover and Bloom I need one of your Dragonflame strengthed Boxing gloves" Tecna says

Bloom hands Tecna one of her Boxing gloves and she puts it on

"Ancientix special spell EMP blast" shouts Tecna hitting the boxing glove into the ground and an EMP wave launches from the her which hits the technodroids and fries their circuits and they fall to the ground

as the EMP heads towards Virus

"you managed to anticipate what I would do but when I throw logic out the window you lose Virus" says Tecna smirking as the EMP hits Virus

"Error Error System Malfunction" says Virus

Virus sparks and surges with electricity and glitches out until she disintergates into nothing and Tecna drops the Boxing glove

as Magnethia and Electronio walk up to the Winx while stepping over the fried Techno droids

"Tecna what just happened?" asks Electronio

"the creature was Virus my nemesis which was created form my fear of being unable to use Logic" Tecna says

"but I don't remember anything" Electronio says

"Virus possessed you" Tecna says

"but who would send that thing?" asks Magnethia

"who do ya think" says Aisha

"Tinkerbell" Bloom says with a scowl

"uh girls who is going to clean up all the robots" says Stella pointing to the deactivated robots

″the Zenith eraser crew″says Stella

the Winx, Electrono and Magnethia start laughing

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club ancientix  
> Musa travels to Melody in search of the sonic blaster but finds nothing but silence and she call the winx to assist her  
> so can she discover why sound has disappeared from melody and restore sound to melody  
> expect a figure from Bloom's past to be showing up next time  
> now next week's what if chronicles chapter has been pushed back to new years day because it isn't finished  
> please remember to read and review


	5. A Foiled Plan of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club which belongs to the people who created it  
> Chillion belongs to Dusk mane Necromza

 

 

As Musa arrives on Melody

"That's weird it's too quiet around here" Musa says to herself as she picks up her phone and calls Bloom

"Hey Bloom can you and the other Winx get over to Melody because something is wrong" Musa said to her friend over the phone.

"We're on our way but in the meantime I suggest look for the sonic blaster" Bloom said as Musa heads off to find the sonic blaster

Minutes later Chillion teleported to Melody next to the Pier of Songs and he notices that the Sea was Moving but not Sound was being produced making him curious as to what is causing it

Chillion takes his Golden Harp and starts to play it but the Golden Harp is also affected too and did not make a sound.

'Oh that's not good' thinks Chillion.

Chillion goes to find who or what is causing the sounds of Melody to becoming nullified.

'Hmm the source of trouble must be somewhere' thinks chillion

Chillion is walking in the Shadows because he knows nobody will trust him but Chillion doesn't notice someone sneaking up behind him and striking him in his blind spot he feels his legs give way and he blacks out.

Meanwhile back with Musa who is looking around the deserted town when she spots someone walking towards an old radio tower.

Musa sees some streaks of fake white fur leading to an old radio tower

"Of course a place where sound is at its greatest" Musa thinks as she looks at the radio tower and Musa rushes to the building and goes inside.

"Hmm place looks deserted but she spots the same fake white fur trail and follows it until she reaches a room and finds an unconscious Chillion locked inside a cell.

Musa then tries to let Chillion free but is caught too by a mystery creature.

* * *

 

Meanwhile the Winx are on the odyssey explorer approaching Melody

"So what was done to the Odyessy explorer during the retrofit?" Bloom asked the fairy of waves.

"It has received a retrofit to improve the efficiency and speed of the engines, the hull has strengthened with domino metal, had its navigation system overhauled and the ship is longer" Aisha explained to her friend.

"Musa hasn't checked in since I last talked to her about an hour ago" Bloom said as she activates her Winx watch and Bloom tries to contact Musa but she doesn't answer.

Bloom tries to contact Musa again but instead Musa of it's someone else.

"Who is this" Bloom asked over the phone.

"Why hello Bloom" says the voice on the other end.

"It can't be" Bloom said as she recognised the voice.

"Oh but it is" the voice said

"But you're dead" Bloom said as she tried to work out who was on the other end of the call.

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated" the voice on the other end of the line replied with a scoff.

"what do you want?" Bloom asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"I want to face you alone in the old radio tower" the voice said with hint of Anger.

"You're on" Bloom said as the call disconnected.

"Bloom who was that?" Tecna said asking her friend and colleague.

"It sounded like Diaspro" Bloom said replying to Tecna's question.

"It can't be" Tecna scoffed as she couldn't believe it.

"Why?" Stella asked in confusion.

"Legally according to law on Eraklyon she's been legally declared dead because she's been missing for 4 years" Tecna says as she leans on the rail.

* * *

A few minutes later outside the radio tower the Winx are outside the building where nearby the Winx's boat is moored.

"This must be the place that hides the sonic blaster" Tecna said as she looks at the structure.

"Why do you say that Tecna?" Flora said to her friend.

Well It fits the riddle perfectly, oh hold there are 3 people inside" says Tecna

"Where" Bloom said asking her friend.

"2 of them are on the ground floor while the 3rd one is on the 1st floor" says Tecna as she looks at the holoprojection of the building.

"I'll take the first floor while you guys take the ground floor" says bloom

"Winx transform" says Bloom with a small fire in her eyes.

"Magic Winx" The 5 Winx

"Ancientix" Bloom and Tecna says

"Butterflix" says Aisha, Flora and Stella

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange and cyan blue stripes

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

"Magic Winx Butterflix" Stella, Flora and Aisha say

one Butterflix transformation sequence later

The Winx enter the building and split up

As Bloom searches the level and finds a door and Bloom enters the room and sees a figure who waves a hand and the door of the room shuts.

"Why are you doing this" Bloom said as the mystery figure steps into the light revealing herself to be Diaspro.

"Payback and revenge for ruining my life" Diaspro replied as she transforms and says "gem lancer" firing a beam of red gen shards but Bloom dodges the attack.

"Diaspro if you hit the gas line you'll destroy everyone in the building" Bloom shouts as the gem lancer punctures a couple of gas pipes as Bloom creates a communication sphere.

Meanwhile back with the others

A sphere appears in front of Musa, Aisha, Stella ,Flora, Tecna and Chillion

"Guys I'm under attack from Diaspro" says Bloom

"What I thought she was dead" Flora said as Bloom ducks behind a wall.

"Diaspro stop" Bloom shouted as a gem lancer flies by her head hitting another gas pipe.

'I can't use my fire magic in here because if I do the whole building will blow sky high, I must keep moving as long as possible' Bloom thinks as she races down a corridor.

Back with Musa and the others who have walked into a part of the building that isn't on the map.

"hey look" Musa said as she spotted something.

"Is that the sonic blaster" Tecna asked as they entered the room.

"Musa" a voice said.

"Let me guess you're the guardian of the sonic blaster" Musa says

"That is correct" replies the sonic blaster guardian as Musa stares at the sonic blaster necklace and gun.

"Your mother told me that you are not alone in the pain you feel" says the sonic blaster guardian

"Huh" Musa said sounding confused at what the sonic blaster guardian was saying.

"Your friend Chillion also has this issue too" the sonic blaster guardian said as Musa puts on the necklace and picks up the sonic blaster.

As Musa teleports outside the building a creature appears

"And you are?" Musa asked the creature standing before her.

"My name is Banshee your Nemesis" says the creature

"tTme to try out my new fairy power" Musa says

"Magic Winx Ancientix" says Musa

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple gem forms on Musa's forehead

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono and Music notes wrap around her back and form her bloomix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Another Musical Note appears and Musa sticks her hand inside and pulls out the Sonic blaster and holds in a james bond style pose

"so Banshee ready to get Mused" says Musa

As Musa opens fire on Banshee with her sonic Blaster but she blows it back as Tecna fires on Banshee from behind but Banshee turns around and blasts Tecna through a wall which busts a gas pipe and she flies out

Meanwhile back inside the radio station

As Bloom continues to avoid Disapro's attacks when she finds the hole That Tecna made but Diaspro picks up a broken pipe when Bloom blasts her and she falls to the floor but gets back up

"I didn't want to do this but" Bloom said as she ducks for cover behind a broken wall.

Bloom draws her construct Dragonfire Blasters

"Oh Bloom I never thought you would use guns" Diaspro said looking at Bloom shooting her with guns.

"Neither did I but since finding the Ancientix book things have never been the same and I now kinda understand why specialists are the way they are" Bloom said as she puts 1 construct gun away.

"Yeah how so" Diaspro asked.

"Well sometimes swords and guns could solve a problem a little better than magic" says Bloom storing her other construct blasters

"So you and Sky still dating?" Disapro said asking the woman she was fighting

"No actually I'm dating Selina" Bloom says which leaves Diaspro slightly speechless.

"Oh my Sky lost his Girl to another Woman but who's Selina" Diaspro sniggers while asking about the person that Bloom is dating right now.

"She's my childhood friend that I knew growing up on Earth" Bloom explained as she and Diaspro stepped out of cover.

"Come on let's get out of here" says Bloom who walks over to Diaspro.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back outside

"Anyone see the transmitter?" Musa asked the other who were battling Banshee.

"There is it" Tecna said who points to the radio station's transmitter tower.

As Musa flies on top of the radio station transmitter tower and puts her hand on the transmitter dishes at the top of the tower

musical speakers enhanced with some techno-magic appear around Banshee

"Thanks Tecna" Musa shouts from the top of the tower

"Voice of Sirenix full power" Musa says and she starts singing return to me as Banshee tries to block out the sound all around her and she starts sparking and surging with electricity.

"No I can't take it it's too loud" Banshee shouted who then shatters like glass.

As they listen hoping that Banshee's destruction would shut down the spell on Melody.

"Musa the spell is still operating" Tecna said as all they hear is silence.

"so how do we stop the signal?" Aisha asked looking at Tecna for answers.

"I could use my magic to access the transmitter and shut it down″Chillion said as none of them noticed the communication sphere was still there.

"That wouldn't work because the system could be re-activated" Musa said as she heard Chillion's idea and thought about it for a sec.

"Oh yeah what's your idea?" Chillion asked in an angry tone.

"My idea is to use the sonic blaster finisher spell to destroy the transmitter" Musa responded butbefore Chillion can respond Bloom shouts over the communication sphere

"Stop it both of you or its cleaning duty for both of you for the next month" Bloom said as she had enough of the 2 arguing but the call then cuts out.

"We need to stop the spell but how?" Chillion asked the group.

"Use Enchantix fairy dust since I can sense Dark magic coming from the tower" Stella said looking up.

Musa uses her fairy dust on the transmitter and the silencing spell appears to disappear

"Now just to be sure" Musa said as she looks at the tower.

"Ancientix Final Strike" Musa said drawing her sonic blaster.

Musa glows brightly and 10 Sound constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms pointing her Sonic blaster at the transmitter

when the Harmonix Musa sound construct steps aside as the spirit of Musa's mom appears and puts her hand on Musa's hand holding the Sonic Blaster

Musa and her Mom look at each other and turn back to face the Radio station

"Supersonic shockwave blast" Musa says

Musa and her mom and the 10 Musa sound constructs pull the trigger on their Sonic Blasters and each unleash a beam of soundwave energy which combined into one large beam that hits the transmitter which falls into the building and onto the floor while leaving sparks coming off it

unbeknownst to the winx the vibrations has comprised the gas mains and the fuel lines and now both are leaking into the building

Meanwhile back inside the building

"Diaspro do you smell that?" Bloom asked the ex-princess.

"Yeah what is it?" Diaspro said sniffing the air.

"Oh no it's gas and fuel" Bloom said as she realised what the smell was

the pair leap out the hole in the wall

"Bloom" says Flora spotting Bloom and Diaspro landing nearby

"what's Diaspro doing with you?" Musa asked as she stored the sonic blaster in her magic.

"I'll explain later" Bloom said as she smells the gas and fuel in the air when suddenly an alarm goes off on Tecna's pda.

"The station's about to blow we have to get out of here now" Tecna shouted to the group and all the Winx, Chillion and Diaspro board the odyssey explorer and Aisha raises the anchor and pushes the Odyssey's engines to maximum reverse to get them clear.

As the Winx, Chillion and Diaspro get to safe distance from the radio station, an explosion rips through the building ripping part of the roof off and sending it into the air and destroying most of the outer wall and sends bricks and glass fragments flying into the air.

the Winx, Chillion and Diaspro watch as a large fire ball rises into the sky and the remains of the radio station continue to burn as debris rains down around the burning building.

"What did you mean by you're dead" Diaspro asked as she thought about what Bloom said over the phone.

"Well you've legally been declared dead in absentia" Bloom said sheepishly.

"What" shouts Diaspro as there is another loud bang.

the Winx, Chillion and Diaspro turn their heads to see the fuel tank at the back of the burning building explode sending debris into the air and debris lands around the burning building on fire as one final explosion occurs and then the station transmitter tower falls over and bursts into flames

later on as the Odyessy explorer is docked at pier

"I must thank you Winx for breaking the spell on Melody" Ho-boe says with a chuckle

"No problem but sorry about the old radio station" Bloom said.

"That's all right you saved us the trouble of having it demolished" Ho-boe said with a slight chuckle.

"Wait what" says Bloom sounding confused.

"Yeah it was quite an eyesore" says Ho-boe chuckling.

* * *

 

Later on at Bloom and Selina's Gardenia home in the living room

"So Bloom you and Diaspro fought each other before today right..." Selina said after taking a bite out of her burger.

"I must admit Diaspro was able to hold her own against me when we first faced each other but..." Bloom said before eating her burger.

"Yeah she beat me" Diaspro said she said as she eats the food Bloom prepared for them.

"Diaspro I'm so sorry for attacking you all those years ago and saying you were Icy I have this habit of rushing in without thinking things through" Bloom said with a tone of regret in her voice.

"That's okay you didn't know you were being two timed by Blondie over there" Diaspro said to the domino princess.

Bloom, Selina and Diaspro look at Sky entering the living room and as he looks around as both Diaspro and Bloom get up and walk over to Sky and both Bloom and Diaspro slap him.

"Go on say it" Bloom jokes as Sky looks around.

"This place is big for just 2 people" Sky says.

"Not what I was expecting but okay" Bloom says slightly surprised

"Sky you should take some responsibility for the mess between you, Bloom and Diaspro since you were the one who is mainly to blame" Selina says as Bloom and Diaspro sit on the sofa

"Wait how am I mostly responsible for this mess when Bloom was the one who picked a fight with Diaspro" Sky says in an Angry tone

"She rushed in without thinking but no-one told her that you and Brandon had switched identities or that you were engaged to Diaspro" Selina says still angry at Sky

"So why did you switch identities?" Selina asked the specialist.

"The reason for me and Brandon switching identities was because Yoshinoya has been after me since I was a kid" explains Sky

"But that is no excuse to deceive your Fiancée at the time and miss Bloom" says Diaspro angrily

"True but I feel that there was other events made things worse" Selina says sitting next to Bloom

"Like what?" Diaspro said looking at Selina who was sitting on the sofa.

"Well for starters a failure of communication since no-one told Bloom that Sky and Brandon had switched identities and was engaged and had Sky been honest on the day then that mess would never have happened" Selina said looking at Sky.

"Sky you need to apologise to both me and Bloom for what you did" Diaspro says with a scowl.

"Bloom, Diaspro I am very very sorry for deceiving you all those years ago and to you Bloom for leading you on when I really shouldn't have" Sky said.

"just so you know I trained to be Sky's Wife, I spent my whole life studying posture, Etiquette, Court Protocol, Everything" says Diaspro

"Hold on how well do you know Prince Sky in person?" Bloom asked the ex-princess.

"To be honest not so well" Diaspro said to Bloom who had sat down on the sofa next to Selina.

"So you were arranged to marry a man that you don't know well enough to know that you like him" Bloom said looking at the 2

"With Sky taking responsibility for what he did so I should do the same" Diaspro said as she looks at Sky and the others in the room.

"What do you me… no wait you don't mean" Selina says as she realises what Diaspro is going to do.

"You're not" Sky said also in disbelief.

"I am going to turn myself in and face the consequences of my actions" Diaspro declared to the 3

"But before you do that why don't you 2 go on a date and get to know each other before you do that" Bloom says sitting next to Selina on the sofa and Diaspro and Sky head out to have dinner together.

"What just happened Bloom?" asks Selina looking Confused

"Change My Dear and it seems not a Moment too soon" Bloom said looking at the movie channel guide.

"So Movie night what are we watching tonight?" Selina asked her girlfriend.

"Goldeneye, Tomorrow never dies, The World is not enough, Die another day" Bloom says as she magics up popcorn for herself and Selina as the film Goldeneye begins to play on the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club ancientix  
> The Winx, Roxy and Diaspro visit Solaria to find the next Ancientix weapon however Stella's Nemesis will not make things easy though  
> now I must thank Dragon for all his help that he gave on this chapter  
> please remember to read and review and Merry Christmas


	6. The Temple in The Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer I don't own Winx club or it's characters they belong to the people who created the series

 

"halt" says one of the guards

the guards then surround the Winx, Roxy and Diaspro

"Winx transform" says Bloom

"Magic Winx" says Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Selina and Roxy

"Ancientix" says Bloom, Tecna, Musa

"Butterflix" says Stella, Aisha and Flora

"Serpentix" Selina says

"Believix" says Roxy

the Winx transform into their fairy forms and they get ready for a fight

everyone and the background freezes and Bloom turns her head and says "hmm I could say how we got into this mess but why not show you instead"

* * *

' 15 minutes earlier'

"so being on solaria does bring back memories" says Bloom

"so Diaspro first time on solaria"

"yeah it is" says Diaspro

"hey I've never been to Solaria" says Roxy and Selina

"remind me to show you around sometime Roxy" says Stella

"yeah I'd like that" replies Roxy

"Roxy managed to earn her Charnix form last month and she's now working to get Enchantix which will complete her Believix powers and hopefully she'll get Butterflix upon doing so since she already proved herself defender of the fairy animals" Bloom explains

"how does a Fairy get Enchantix?" Selina asks

"You get Enchantix by Saving someone from your Realm" says Bloom

Tecna notices the Solarian royal guard ahead

* * *

as the Winx get ready to fight a familiar voice

"guards stand down" says queen Luna

"Mom what is going on?" asks Stella

"Diaspro has been charged with the failed assassination attempt on Bloom's life from 4 years ago" explains Luna

"why would they charge her now?" asks Musa

"the Domino nobles want to make an example of her" groans Luna

"so do you accept the charges against you Diaspro?" asks the head Solarian guard

"I accept the charges and whatever punishment I receive" says Diaspro

as the guards escort Diaspro away

as the Winx are walking to the palace

"hi mum, dad" says Stella

"Stella it's good to see you and your friends again but who that one" say queen Luna

"oh that's Roxy the last fairy from earth before we freed them and then had to stop them from carrying out a plan that basically would be earth terms be called" says Stella

"be called what?" asks Radius sounding confused

"genocide your majesty" says Bloom

"what is genocide?" one of the guards asks not knowing what it is

"Basically genocide is when someone wipes out an entire species" Selina says

both the king and queen are shocked by this

"your majesty on earth genocide is classed as a crime against humanity and unfortunately earth has had it happen on more than one occasion" explains Bloom

"it would be helpful to know how many have happened in the history of Earth so that I can see for myself" says King Radius

"Tecna bring up earth history of the genocides that have occurred in the history of earth" says Bloom

"you got it" says Bloom

Tecna brings up the list of genocides that have occurred in earth's history

the king and queen are horrified by the number of deaths

"so we should make genocide a capital offence on solaria" says King Radius

"guard" shouts King Radius

"yes your majesty" says the guard

"go and inform the Solarian lawmakers that I'm making a new law and miss Tecna shall accompany you and show them what I want to add to the list of punishable crimes" Radius says

"yes your majesty and miss Tecna would accompany me" says the guard

"so may I know why you are here?" asks king Radius

"we're on a mission to find the Ancientix items" Bloom says

"so we need to find the location of the 4th Ancientix weapon" says Stella

"so the Solarian archaeology have just confirmed the location of a temple" Luna says entering the room

"so where is it?" asks Stella

"it's at the base of Mount solaria in the temple of the 3 suns" Radius says

"Of course on a world that the light shines bright, worship in a place that has 3 of a celestial body" Stella

* * *

later at the temple of the 3 suns of solaria

"so this is the temple of the 3 suns of solaria" says Aisha

"yeah we just found a few days ago and only now exploring it but already found a chamber" explains the archaeologist

"which is where exactly?" asks Musa

"ahh here it is" says the Archeologist

the Winx, Roxy and the archaeologist arrive at the entrance to the chamber and open the door and they enter the chamber

the group enter and Stella spots the nova staff and says "hey look over there"

"is that the nova staff of solaria" asks Bloom

"yes I believe that the nova staff of solaria considering the temple inventory we found recently listed something in this chamber

Stella goes to pick up the staff and Necklace when she hears a voice

"hello Stella" says a voice

"who are you?" asks Stella

"I am the nova staff of solaria' guardian" replies the voice

the guardian then appears before Stella in a gold/yellow diamond dress

"whoa whose your tailor?" asks Stella

"I'll tell you later" says the nova staff guardian

"you got it" says Stella

* * *

back at the Palace

the Winx, Selina and Roxy return to the palace and spot Tecna, King Radius and Queen Luna

"so I take it that you found it" asks king radius

"yeah we did dad" replies Stella

"well that's good because we have a problem" says queen Luna

the guards suddenly surround the Winx and Roxy

"what is going on?" asks Roxy

"that would be my doing" says a voice as a figure enters the room

"Obscura I presume" says Stella

"Stella I need you to tell us what your fear is so that we can help you" Bloom says

"my greatest fear is being rejected, mocked and being lonesome" Stella says

"oh Stella sweetie we should have done more" Radius says sounding very saddened

* * *

well Winx let's get to work" says Bloom

"Magic Winx" says Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Selina and Roxy

"Ancientix" says Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Stella

"Butterflix" says Aisha and Flora

"Serpentix" Selina says

"Believix" says Roxy

Bloom, Tecna and Musa transform into Ancientix form

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

A ring appears in front of her and she grabs it and it transforms into the nova staff of solaria which she twirls around before holding it with one hand

green/brown energy surrounds Selina's body, arms, legs which vanish to reveal a snake skin like outfit with a black/green pair of shoes

a pair of black/green fairy wings appear on Selina's back

Aisha and Flora transform into Butterflix and Roxy transforms into Believix

"red dragon orb says Bloom as one boxing glove returns to her magic and she puts a protection spell around the king and queen

"this will protect you form Obscura" Bloom says

"thank you Bloom" says Radius and Luna as the possessed guards attack Bloom who blocks with her boxing gloves

Obscura manages to get behind Bloom but she avoids the attack but it heads towards Selina

as Selina turns her head but she sees Roxy dashing towards her and the attack hits Roxy and she crashes through a wall

"Roxy" Bloom and Selina say as they rush over to her

Roxy's Believix form transforms into a light green with purple sandals and light green gloves and Turquoise Enchantix wings with Jewels and yellow sandals

"Roxy you earned Enchantix well done" says Bloom when she notices pink butterflies appearing around Roxy

as pink Butterflies wrap around Roxy's arm forming a green/light pink bracelet and more pink butterflies form on her feet and green/light pink heels appear as her hair lengthens and becomes braided as more pink butterflies wrap around Roxy's body and they disappear revealing a purple/green/light pink/yellow flowing dress and skirt and light pink/lime green butterfly wings form on her back

"Roxy fairy of animals" says Roxy  
"whoa nice outfit Roxy" says Bloom

"yeah" replies Roxy who then says "behind you" says Roxy who has spotted Obscura approaching from behind

"volcanic attack" says Bloom who fires a stream of pyroclastic energy at Obscura and it knocks her down but she just gets back up

"Wild Fury" says Roxy shooting a purple/green/light pink/yellow beam at Obscura that knocks her back

"oh Obscura prepare to face my wrath" says Bloom as Selina helps Roxy up

"Flame storm vortex punch" shouts Bloom who charges at Obscura and it hits her and blows her into the courtyard

Obscura charges up a dark magic attack

Stella places her staff in front of her as Obscura fires her dark magic blast at Stella

"Deflectus" Stella says as Stella glows brightly and 10 Light constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms with their staffs in the ground as the dark magic blast hits the barrier created by the staffs and reflects back at Obscura and hits her

"no this can't be" Obscura screams

Obscura explodes in a bight yellow light

* * *

later on

"thank you Winx for destroying that awful creature" says King Radius

"it was no problem and sorry about any damage done" says Bloom

"it's alright actually I was planning on giving the palace a remodel for the past couple of weeks anyway" Radius explains

"Stella next time you come a visit Solaria try and leave the Nemesis at home okay" says queen Luna

the Winx, Selina, Roxy, Radius and Luna watch as the Solaria doves fly off into the sunset

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club ancientix  
> Flora heads to the leaf mini-world to obtain her Ancientix while Aisha needs to go to the ocean of Andros but will a major problem derail her mission  
> now the earth fairies plan for revenge on humanity in season 4 would have basically been attempted genocide  
> so Roxy has received Butterflix well considering she was still at Believix by season 7 I figured she needed to get a new fairy form  
> please read and review


	7. The Lotus in Paradise Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx Club or it's Characters

 

as Brandon drops Stella off at Alfea

"That breakfast date was very interesting schookums" Stella says playfully

an hour earlier at Bloom and Selina's house

as Selina enters the kitchen wearing her dressing gown when she hears a knock at the door and she goes over and opens the door to find Stella and Brandon outside and she lets them in

"so when's Bloom going to be up?" Stella asks

"she should be up in a few minutes" Selina replies as the 3 enter the kitchen and Brandon and Stella sit down at the table and as Brandon looks around

"Go on say it" Bloom says from the top of the stairs

"woah this place is big" Brandon says slightly surprised

"I know" says Selina in her dressing gown coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen

"Stella, Brandon what are you doing here?" Bloom asks sounding confused

"we were asked by Selina yesterday to come over for breakfast" Stella says while making herself a bacon sandwich and pours milk onto the bowl of cornflakes and hands it to Brandon who happily accepts

Selina puts 3 rashes on a plate and puts it into the microwave while Bloom slices up apples and Banana

Selina makes herself a bacon sandwich and she takes her seat at the kitchen table

while Stella eats her Bacon sandwich while Brandon eats some cornflakes as Kiko and Iris eat their carrots

"So where this little one come from?" Stella asks as Bloom wearing her morning wear sits down with a bowl of 4 cereal with apple slices, Banana slices and Grapes and a glass of orange juice

The fire fairy spoke while taking her seat at thr table″i adopted her from the animal rescue park after someone found her abandoned near Alfea″

"so what you doing today Brandon?" Bloom asks

"today me, Sky and Nex along with Helia will be at Paradise bay guarding the class being taught there

"Ahh" Bloom sighs

"you must be kidding me" Stella groans

"why honeybun" Brandon asks

"Today the Winx are going to Paradise bay to find the 5th Ancientix weapon" Stella says

Bloom activates her Winx watch and calls Palladium who appear as a holographic project

"Good morning professor" Bloom says politely

"Good morning miss Bloom what can I do for you" Palladium asks curiously

"Brandon has told me that you will be holding a class in Paradise bay" Bloom says

"Yeah that's the plan wait why do have the felling that my lesson plan is about to be inconvenienced" Palladium says

"Today the Winx are going to Paradise bay to find the 5th Ancientix weapon" Bloom says

"Oh" Palladium sighs

"isn't the student safety more important than anything" Bloom says

"Touche" Palladium says

"So how's Athris doing" Bloom asks

"She's in great health and I plan to ask her to be my wife" Palladium replies

"Who's Athris?" Selina asks not knowing who the woman Bloom and Palladium are talking about

"Athris is an elf and professor palladium's beloved who went missing years ago until me and the winx rescued her form the dark elves in the Legendarium world" Bloom explains

"well I wish you both a happy life together and if you want to have breakfast with us just let me know" Bloom says

"Oh I will goodbye Bloom and Bonne chance on your mission" Palladium says ending the call

* * *

in the Winx club dorm room

"how can Aisha find the 6th Ancientix weapon without Sirenix?" asks Flora

"my Sirenix wish" says Musa

"of course you never used it" says Stella who just returned to the dorm room

"Sirenix box guardian of Sirenix" says Musa

Musa's Sirenix box appears and her Sirenix guardian appears

"what can I do for you Musa" asks Musa's Sirenix guardian

"I'd like to use my Sirenix wish" says Musa

"but you haven't pleased destiny" Tecna says bluntly

"actually she did please destiny by saving the singing whales" Musa's Sirenix guardian explained

"what is your wish?" asks Musa's Sirenix guardian

"my wish is for Aisha to regain her Sirenix powers" says Aisha

"your wish is granted" says Musa's Sirenix guardian raising her arms and a glow appears around Aisha

back in Palladium's class

as Students are waiting for Palladium to arrive so that the class can get to paradise bay when Palladium arrives looking

"so Professor when are we going to head to paradise bay?" asks a student

"unfortunately because the Winx are going to be at Paradise bay in search of something and since trouble has a habit of following them where ever they go so I had to postpone our trip to Paradise bay until tomorrow" Palladium says sounding a little sad

* * *

at Paradise Bay

as the Winx walk through the bay and they notice it has become a bit overgrown

"Okay something is wrong" Bloom says

"fairy animals we need your help" thinks Bloom, Flora and Musa

Elias, Amarok and Critty arrive

"what can we do for you?" asks Elias

"we are going to need your help on the mission in the leaf mini-world" Bloom explains

"Stella, Tecna and Aisha I need you to stay here and keep watch" Bloom says

"Musa and Flora let's get to work" Bloom says

"Magic Winx Tynix" says Bloom, Flora, Musa

as Flora, Bloom and Musa rise in a place surrounded by diamonds and

diamonds form on the outfits

diamond fairy wings appear on their backs and the diamond in the background shatters Into multiple diamonds

Flora, Bloom and Musa enter the leaf mini-world

Elias, Amarok and Critty arrive in the mini-world in their mini-world forms and the Winx get on their fairy animals

"you know Bloom" says Musa  
"yeah" replies Bloom  
" I find it ironic that you're doing what you said wanted to do when you saw that unicorn illusion on Tir Nan Og" says Musa

"yeah it is ironic" laughs Bloom

"hey look is that Chloe?" asks Critty

"yeah it is" says Bloom

"hey Winx long time no see" says Chloe

Bloom notices the leaf mini-world is going faster than normal

"uh Chloe is that supposed to be happening?" asks Bloom pointing to fast moving stream

"no this is a big problem" says a concerned Chloe

"what's wrong?" asks bloom

"for the last few weeks the leaf mini-world has been going crazy" says Chloe

"any idea why" asks Elias

"yeah that bright glow is when all the trouble began" says Chloe pointing to the bright glowing light

the Winx, fairy animals and Chloe race over to the bright light and go inside when Chloe spots a bright light

"is that the item you're looking for " asks Chloe curiously

"Flora" says a voice

"let me guess you're the guardian of the crossbow of nature" says Flora

"that is correct" replies the crossbow of nature guardian

"you know you have caused serious problems for this mini-world" says Flora angerly

"I'm sorry for causing problems for this mini-world's residents " says the crossbow of nature guardian

"you will face the enemy of nature itself" says the guardian of the crossbow of nature

"who" asks Flora

"Stoney your nemesis" says the guardian of the crossbow of nature and Flora picks up the Ancientix necklace and the crossbow just as the leaf structure begins to collapse

"we need to get out of here" says Chloe

"good idea" says Bloom

"no I think I can stabilize the structure" says Flora

"Flora it's already too late the structure is already lost we must leave NOW" shouts Chloe in a tone

the leaf structure collapses into the depths of the leaf mini-world

"whoa" says Musa

"thank you Winx you've stabilized the leaf mini-world" says Chloe

"well thanks Chloe" says Musa as the 3 fairies depart with their fairy animals

* * *

back in Paradise bay

as the Winx return from the Leaf mini-world when they spot a figure standing 100 feet from Tecna and the others

"Who is that?" Tecna asks

"Honestly we don't know she's been standing there for 10 minutes" Stella says

"Magic Winx Ancientix" shouts Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Stella

the 5 Winx rise in front of Different Space Backgrounds and their outfits start to glow as Crowns with different colour gems form on their foreheads as their hair alters

in front of each of the Winx are streams of energy with they dive into and when they come out the bottom

their outfits have transformed into shortened kimonos in different colour with the Bloomix leggings and footwear in the Colours of their Ancientix outfits and energy forms on their backs and the Ancientix wings burst out form the energy and Gloves Appear on her hands in the colours of their Ancientix outfits

Aisha transform into her Butterflix form

"Supervolcanic attack" says Bloom launching a stream of Red/Blue/Orange Volcanic energy at Stoney who blocks it with a boulder

"chlorophyll bolt" says Flora unleashing a stream of Pink/green energy which hits Stoney and damages her face

"Ancientix final strike" Flora says

Flora glows brightly and 10 nature constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms pointing her Crossbow at Stoney

Stoney smiles as she look at Flora

"Nature's Arrow" says Flora

The 11 Flora's pull the trigger on the crossbow and fire the arrows which combine into a big arrow

as the arrow approaches Stoney who opens her arms and her eyes glow as the arrow turns to stone and falls to the ground shattering on impact

"Okay plan B" Flora thinks

Flora activates her Charmix form and unleashes a storm of vines which Stoney just petrifies

as Stoney unleashes a storm of Boulders when Bloom intercepts with her Boxing gloves and punches boulders out of the way and goes to deliver a dragon punch which sends Stoney back before she is fully petrified

Flora next shifts to Enchantix and tries to use fairy dust to de-petrify Bloom but it doesn't work and she lets a green luxorian ivy but Stoney once again sprends her arms and petrifies it

Flora shifts to Believix and fires a summer thunder at Stoney which she blocks with a boulder

Flora activates her Sirenix form and fires her Flower of Sirenix spell which Stoney block a shield of stone

as Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha get into firing range but Stoney knocks the out of the sky with a shower of stones and Stoney creates stone cages that traps Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha

Flora returns to Ancientix form

"Spring vortex blast" Flora says launching a ball of pink/green energy at Stoney who summons a boulder and fires it which destroys the Spring vortex blast

"Summer leaves blast" Flora says launching a storm of razor sharp leaves at Stoney which blocks with her arm

"Bloom I know you can hear me you can break Stoney's spell" Flora says

the petrified Bloom glows brightly and Bloom de-petrifies herself and launches herself into the air

"Supervolcanic hellfire" says Bloom launching a bluey orange stream at Stoney's back and floors her but she'll gets back up

"Now Flora you must choose between destroying me and saving this place" Stoney says grinning evily as she generates a megathrust earthquake that uproots several trees and opens multiple large cracks in the ground

"Flora we need to do something" Musa says

"on it Amarok i'll need your help" Flora as a Nature construct of Flora appears in Tynix form and climbs onto Amarok

"Ancientix ability Nature's rebirth" Flora shouts

"Strength of the Magiwolf" shouts the Flora Tynix construct as green energy surrounds Amarok and the Flora nature construct and they unleash multiple green beams of energy

9 nature constructs of Flora appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Dreamix and Onirix forms each place their hand on Flora's shoulder and she feels a massive surge of energy flow through her and into the water

as the beams of energy hit the water

"Nature please help me" Flora says as her gem glows brightly

as the cracks in the earth glow bright green and seal up as the water recedes and the uprooted trees re-root themselves into the ground and the overgrown grass turns into energy and is absorbed into the surrounding area

"Bravo Flora" Stoney says

"Reflective vines" Flora says as her gem glows as multiple vines burst from the ground and form a cage around Stoney and she tries to use her petrification powers on the vines but she looks down and sees herself turning to stone

after Stoney is petrified and the vines lower her to the ground and 2 Vines wrap around her arms and pulls until they pull her petrified form apart

back in the Alfea courtyard after Elas, Critty and Amarok depart

Musa puts her hand on Flora's shoulder

"Did you notice that Bloom was crying when Elas left?" Flora says whispering into Musa's ear and Musa nods

"Yeah I did and what is that?" Flora says

the 2 witches land in front of the winx

"oh come on what is it going to take to keep you out of sight" says an annoyed Bloom

"let's fight once more" says the 2nd witch

″bring it on″says the 1st witch  
″yeah we'll destroy you″says the 2nd witch  
″magic Winx Ancientix″says Bloom

Bloom transforms into Ancientix

"Supervolcanic hellfire" says Bloom launching a stream of Red/Blue/Orange/yellow energy at the 2 witches which sends them flying

"so wanna grab some dinner" Bloom asks and the Winx nods and the 6 fairies head to Magix

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club Ancientix  
> Aisha goes to Andros to find the 6th Ancientix weapon but unfortunately trouble is waiting for her meanwhile Bloom whilst on a swim in the Pacific finds a mystery wreck but just how did it end up there but when the chaos reaches the Pacific  
> can Bloom and Aisha stop this threat  
> the thing with Athris is a reference to Winx club comic no.125 the kingdom of the dark elves  
> please remember to read and review


	8. A Day of Fun and Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club or its characters

 

 

in Gardenia at the house of Bloom and Selina

as Bloom lounges in bed still dreaming

"Bloom we're going to be late for Roxy's graduation" Selina says from downstairs

Bloom wakes up and bolts out of bed and using her magic gets dressed and races downstairs and using her magic makes a sandwich and teleports herself and Selina out of the house

at Alfea in the courtyard

as Students gather with the Winx with Miele, Morgana, Klaus and Arthur at the front when Bloom and Selina teleport in and take their seats

"sorry I overslept" Bloom says sheepishly as Faragonda and Griselda stand on the podium

"graduate come on up to the stage" Griselda

as Roxy walks up to the stage and Wizgiz hands Roxy her Harmony box

Roxy opens her harmony box and the Spirits of a Phoenix, Werewolf, Fox, Panther, Polar bear, Stegosaurs and Shark appear around Roxy as she floats in the air

"I hear all the sounds of animals everywhere" Roxy says as she hears the sound

"Congratulations Roxy your fairy education is complete and Earth now has it's own guardian fairy" Faragonda says as the Winx, Klaus, Morgana clap as do the other people in the crowd

in the hall of enchantment

as Bloom, Selina, Roxy, Morgana and Klaus walk through the hall of enchantment and as Roxy looks at the pictures

"so these are the defeated evils of the magic universe" Roxy says looking at the pictures

"yeah take a look" Bloom says sheepishly

they see pictures of the Trix, Darkar, Valtor, the Wizards of the black circle, Tritannus, Acheron, Kalshara and Brafillus

"So I'll leave you to look around" Bloom says quickly departing

* * *

in the courtyard

as Bloom is talking to her friends when she sees Miele pull out a tidepod and quickly draws one of her construct blasters and pulls the trigger which destroys the tidepod and Bloom then raises her blaster near her and blows away the smoke from the barrel

"Bloom what the hell?" Miele says with a stunned look on her face

"Miele that's posionous" Bloom says

"uhh" says a speechlees Miele

"Promise me that none of you will eat a tidepod ever and I want you all to promise me" Bloom says

"We promise" Tecna, Stella, Musa, Flora, Aisha and Miele say

later on at the pier

"Magic Winx Sirenix" Bloom

Bloom shifts to Sirenix form

Bloom launches into the air and dives into the Pacfic

in the Pacfic ocean

Serena and Omnia are watching some bollabies racing down an underwater tree when Serena spots Bloom

"Bloom long time no see" shouts Serena as

"yeah it's good to see you too Serena" replies Bloom

"so what are you doing here at this time of the morning?" Omnia asks

"I came here for a morning to myself so I can relax" explains Bloom

"hold on look over there" says Serena

Bloom looks over to where Serena is pointing

"what is that?" asks Serena

it's an Airplane" says Bloom

Bloom, Omnia and Serena head over to take a look at the aircraft

*the ghost ship approaching stingray part of the suite from the ghost ship starts to play*

as Bloom, Omnia and Serena swim over to Aircraft and they spot several pieces of debris which include the tail of the aircraft

"Bloom look here" says Serena pointing to the roof and the lower section of the aircraft

"Asian Pacfic Airways JP-EAP" reads Bloom as she looks at the roof of the fuselage and the open freight door

"so what is it?" Omnia asks having never seen the vehicle before

"It's known as an Airplane" Bloom says

"what's an Airplane?" Omina asks having never heard of it before

"basically it's a flying machine that humans use to travel to other parts of the world since human beings are not capable of flight like fairies or witches" Bloom says

"so how did it get here?" asks Serena

"most likely crashed into the ocean" says Bloom

As the 3 Swim away from the wrecked 707 and they head deeper into the pacific with a group of bollabies not too far behind when Bloom spots something

"hey what's that over there" says Bloom

Bloom, Serena and Omnia head over to take a look

as Bloom and Serena swim over to mystery object they spot several pieces of debris

Bloom and Serena reach the stern on the ship and Bloom spots the name of the vessel and says "it reads Rio Grande" and the 2 swim along the starboard side

they swim along the ship starboard side and reach the bow and find it's port side of the bow partially destroyed by one of the masts that has fallen over

"what is this Bloom?" Serena asks

"It's a shipwreck Serena" Bloom says

* * *

meanwhile in magix

"Chillion why are you taking me to the comic book store" asks Mirta

"well I need to get out of Alfea for a bit of Relaxation and you do too" says Chillion

"hmm I get your point" says Mirta

"so where is this comic book store" asks Mirta

"right here" replies Mirta

as Chillion and Mirta enter the comic book store and Chillion spots a comic

meanwhile in Faragonda's office at Alfea

"come in" says Faragonda

"oh hi miss Faragonda" says Tecna

"so any update on your mission?" Faragonda asks

"yes we have recovered 5 of the Ancientix weapons but we've had no luck on finding the 7th Ancientix weapon and Aisha has gone to find the 6th Ancientix weapon" says Tecna

"I'm not surprised that you were unable to find the 7th Ancientix weapon since I suspect the Ancientix book will reveal the final riddle after the 6th Ancientix weapon is recovered" Faragonda says

"so I have to ask what do you plan to with the Ancientix weapons once the 6th Ancientix weapon is recovered?" Griselda asks

"Well the plan is to send them to be studied by the museum of tomorrow in Rio de Janerio on Earth and once the study is done the weapons will be depowered and then put on display in the museum of Magix" Tecna explains when professor Wizgiz enters the room and then Tecna's phone goes off

"isn't that your phone Tecna" says Faragonda

Tecna then answers the call

"oh Bloom I thought you'd have been back by now" scoffs Tecna

"professor Wizgiz something wrong" asks Faragonda

"I'm looking Bloom since she was supposed to help me with a class on ancient earth history" explains Wizgiz

"so where is she?" asks Wizgiz

meanwhile in the oceans of Andros

as Aisha and Lemmy swim through the ocean when they spot a field of statues

"is that it?" Lemmy asks curiously

"it is" Aisha says

* * *

half an hour earlier

as Aisha arrives at the palace of Andros and goes inside and heads downstairs to where her father and her Uncle are having a chat when they both notice her in room

"Dad, Uncle it's nice to see you getting along but I need some help" Aisha says

"so Aisha what's wrong?" asks Terendor

this 2nd part of the riddle is bugging me dad" Aisha says

"I want to hear this riddle" Terendor says as the Ancientix book appears in front of Aisha open on the page

"in an ocean that goes on forever bigger than the Atlantic and Pacfic combined in a place where the fallen lay" reads Aisha

"I've never heard of the Atlantic and Pacific have you Terendor?" Neptune asks his brother

"No I haven't" says Terendor

"the Atlantic and Pacfic are the 2 largest oceans on Earth" Aisha says

"in a place where the fallen lay" Terendor says

"oh no you must be kidding" Neptune says

"uncle what is wrong?" Aisha asks confused as to why uncle looks a bit worried

"why are you looking for the thing?" Neptune asks in a worried tone

"what thing?" Aisha asks in return to her uncle

"The Trishula of Andros" Neptune says

"Do you know where it is?" Aisha asks

"The grave of the Mermen" Terendor says

back at the grave of the Mermen

as Aisha and Lemmy swim through the field of Mermen statutes as a figure swims form one side to the other and Lemmy turns around

"what was that" Lemmy says

"What was what" Aisha says as she turns her back but she sees nothing

as Aisha looks around and spots a trident with a Necklace hanging from it and picks up the necklace and puts it on and then picks up the trident when the same figure swims behind Aisha and Lemmy who is now really terrified

"Aisha I'm scared" Lemmy says in very scared tone

"Lemmy please calm down there is nothing there" Aisha says in calming tone

"come on Lemmy let's get out of here this place gives me the creeps" Aisha says

as Aisha and Lemmy swims towards the Andros ocean gate when Lemmy spots the same figure disappears into the deep

"Phew" Lemmy says breathing a sigh of relief as she and Aisha reach and go through the ocean gate into the PacIfic ocean but fails to see the same figure follow the pair through the ocean gate

"What is that?" Lemmy asks

"I don't know" Aisha says and they head towards the mystery object when the same figure opens fire on Aisha and blasts her towards the mystery object

* * *

meanwhile in Wizgiz's class

"where is Bloom?" asks one student when Wizgiz and Tecna enters with a projector and switches it on showing Bloom, Serena and Omnia

"I'm in the Pacific ocean and have found something" says Bloom

"what" asks one student

"this" says Bloom

Bloom and Serena move to the stern of the ship and shows the class the wreck

"the ship's name is the Rio Grande" says Bloom

the Rio Grande was an iron/steel type frigate that was going from Sydney to India via Gardenia and London

"can you show us the other side of the ship" says a student

as Bloom, Serena and Omnia swim along the port side of the ship they see more damage to that side of the ship

"whoa" says Bloom

Bloom, Serena, Omnia Tecna, Wizgiz and the students see a large hole in the port side near the ship's bow

"what could do that?" asks one student

"Honestly I don't know unless Tec can you scan the hole to find out when

"Bloom, Serena have you checked the captain's cabin yet" asks Tecna

"no" says Serena

as Bloom and Serena enter the cabin

"what's that?" asks a student pointing to an open book in front of bloom

"looks like a ship's log" says Tecna and bloom picks it up

"I'll read the captain's last log entry" says Bloom

' August 12th 1903 the seas are rough and the wind are worsening

I saw the ship momentarily drop and then a wall of water appeared out of nowhere' reads Bloom

"wait a minute that sounds like a rogue wave" says Bloom

"a rogue what" asks a student

"a rogue wave is basically a wave that can swamp a ship before the crew even have time to react" explains Tecna

"so Bloom will you be heading back soon" asks Tecna when they all hear a loud bang from outside

"I'll be back in a little bit" says Bloom who ends the call and heads outside to find out what caused the noise

meanwhile in the Magix comic book store

"darn it" why can they ever have these comics in English" complains Chillion

"then why are you reading a comic when you can't understand what is being said" scoffs Mirta

"I liked the pictures and the story they were telling" says Mirta

later on while Chillion and Mirta are walking towards the bus station to go back to Alfea

"so that visit was entertaining" says Chillion

"yeah it so was" says Mirta

"so what did you buy" asks Mirta

"i bought these 2 graphic novels a crossover comic called the spectrum war and a graphic novel containing 6 comics featuring my favourite character in the comics the harlequin clown" Chillion says

"oh Chillion never change" says Mirta

* * *

back in the Pacific ocean

as Bloom and Serena emerge from the ship's cabin and swims around the port side and sees Aisha stuck in the hull and she frees her as Lemmy approaches in a very worried state

"Omnia I need you and the Sekies to get to safety we'll deal with this" Bloom says and they break for the surface

on Gardenia beach

Bloom and Aisha surface and steps onto the beach and Bloom shifts to Ancientix

"Aisha better use Ancientix" Bloom says

"Magic Winx Ancientix" Aisha shouts

Aisha rises in front of a watery space background

a Turqiouse crown with an Aquamarine/sea green gem forms as part of Aisha's hair becomes a ponytail with lime green and cerulean stripes appear on it  
her outfit starts to glow in a lime green/cerulean light and a wall of water appears and she dives through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened lime green/cerulean Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colours of her Ancientix outfit

a stream of water wraps around her back and her Ancientix wings form out of the water

the water wraps around her hands and the water evaporates revealing lime green/cerulean gloves

Sinka shoots out from the water and lands on beach kick up a bit of sand

"Face me" Sinka shouts

"Ancientix final attack" Aisha shouts

Aisha glows brightly and 10 water constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms pointing her Sniper rifle at Sinka

"Tusnami Morphix Blast" says Aisha as Bloom notices Sinka smirking

"Aisha wait" Bloom shouts but it's too late

The 11 Aisha's unleash a Pinkish Blue beam from their sniper rirfle and it combines into 1 large beam

Sinka stretches her arms out and the finisher spell hits her but does nothing

"how are you still standing?" Aisha asks in surprise that Sinka

"did you honestly believe that Brute force would work on me?" Sinka says as her 5 gauntlets on each of her hands glow yellow and Sinka unleashes a sandstorm at both Bloom and Aisha

"Plasmic barrier" says Aisha summoning a bubble of morphix around herself and Bloom that takes the brunt of Sinka's attack

Aisha then shouts "Morphix shark bombardment"

"hmm that's not bad" says Sinka who swats most of the sharks except for one that bites her but Bloom grabs her from behind and casts a reversal spell on her gauntlets before she is thrown off by Sinka

Aisha now" Bloom shouts

"Naiad Attack" says Aisha unleashing a stream of Morphix at Sinka which hits and turn the smallest gauntlets black

"Water bolt" Aisha says firing a stream of Aqua spheres at Sinka hits the 2nd set of gauntlets turning them black

"Morphix Punch" says Aisha whose fist glows pink and she fires a beam and hits the 3rd set of gauntlets turning them black

"Tide of Andros" says Aisha shooting a beam of water at Sinka which hits her and turns her 4th set of gauntlets black

Bloom gets behind Sinka

"Supervolcanic hellfire" says Bloom launching a bluey orange fireball at Sinka who staggers from the heat and damage she's already taken

Aisha

"no please ad" Sinka says in attempt to get mercy from Aisha

"ios " Aisha says firing a maximum power Tsunami vortex blast at Sinka which hits her and the last ring on her Gauntlets turns black as a swarm of pink bubbles form around her and she evaporates into nothing

later that afternoon at Alfea

as Bloom is holding her stone of memories

"oh Elas I wish I could see you again" says Bloom

"Stone of Memories activate" says Bloom who disappears

meanwhile in Faragonda's office

the Winx and Faragonda are discussing the successful mission when the Stones of memories appear and are glowing

"oh she didn't" Flora sighs

"did what?" Stella, Aisha, Roxy, Faragonda ask at the same time

"she must have activated her Stone of memories" Tecna says

"but why?" Stella asks

"because she misses Elas so much" Flora says

"shouldn't we go after her?" Aisha asks

"don't bother since there's nothing you can do to stop her now" Selina says with a smirk

"You knew" Griselda says scowling

"yeah Bloom confided in me that she misses Elas very much" Selina explains

"well by now She's trying to use the Stone of memories to go back down her own timeline" Selina says

"but I thought we could go anywhere with the stones" Stella says

"you can go back in time but you can't cross your timeline or go into the future" Faragonda says

"what but we went down your timeline twice" The Winx and Roxy say

"in hindsight I've should have been more clear with what the Stones of memories were and weren't capable of doing" Faragonda sighs

"but why go back in time to see him it doesn't make sense" Flora says

"Seriously none of you asked about the stables at our home" Selina groans

"I think Bloom's plan is to somehow convince Elas to give her hair from his mane and using her Dragonflame and the stone of memories to create a 2nd Elas" Roxy says

the glowing stones crack and stop glowing and fall to the floor

a few moments earlier

back with Bloom as she travels down her time stream when the Stone of memory ahead of Bloom glows Brightly and a Bright light Engulfs Bloom

"Bloom can you hear me" says a Voice

Bloom opens her eyes and sees Selina, the Winx, Faragonda and Elas standing above her

Bloom sits up and sees Elas next to her

"oh Elas you're here" says Bloom happily hugging her bonded fairy animal

"Bloom care to explain this" Faragonda says holding the cracked stone of memories

"I was going back to time to see Elas because I missed him" explains Bloom

"well it is safe to say the Stones of Memory are all useless" says Faragonda holds the cracked Stone

"Miss Bloom that was the most reckless thing you've ever done" Griselda says scowling at the fairy who gets up

"come on Selina let's go home and Elas do you wanna come and live with me and Selina?" Bloom asks

Elas replies "Absolutely"

the 2 fairies and the fairy unicorn teleport away

At Bloom and Selina's home

Bloom, Selina and Elas look at Elas's new home

they see a medium size stables with silver paint layout with a queen sized mattress and a pair of pillow

"Elas all these items can be adjusted with your magic if you choose too and over there is your food and on the other side is your toilet which you can enter from the outside or inside" Bloom says

"So you like it Elas" Bloom asks

"yeah" Elas says happily

"welcome home Elas we missed you" Bloom says

out over the northwest Pacific ocean

a hurricane begins to form

meanwhile in the Arctic

as a fierce blizzard rages

a mysterious hooded figure wear a white robe holding a staff with 5 interlocking snowflake emerges from the snow and disappears

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club Ancientix  
> when the Winx respond to a call to help from an old friend to help a family member who has fallen to Tinkerbell but unfortunately it won't be easy  
> so can the Winx succeed  
> now the stones of memories are no longer usable because they are absolute pain in the neck to use for a story since they had no limitation established  
> now to everyone don't eat Tidepods  
> the Rio Grande ship that Bloom and Serena found is based on the Madagascar ship that vanished in 1853  
> Chillion having trouble reading an Italian comic is a joke about my own poor Italian  
> remember to read and review


	9. The Hurricane's Eye part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own winx club  
> Cloudiana belongs to Dusk mane necromza

 

 in a village in China in the shannxi province 

"Mei-Li How Are You" says Bloom hugging Mei-Li

"hello Winx it's great to see you again" says Mei-Li

"so why did you call for our help?" asks Bloom

"that would be me" says a voice above the Winx

"that is why" says Mei-Li pointing towards Cloudiana and the Winx look up

"Well Hello My sworn enemies I take it that You are Friends with My Twin Sister Mei-Li" says Cloudiana  
"Please stop this sister, They Want to Help You and I Need You Back into My Life" says a crying Mei-Li as Cloudiana disappears from sight

"Mei-li we will help you" Bloom pouring a cup of tea and giving it to Mei-li

"thanks" Mel-li says accepting the cup

"well as you already know she's my sister and my family were considered outcasts by the Village that me and Cloudiana were born in" says Mei-Li as tears run down her face

"oh Mei-Li" says Bloom as Bloom spots a photo of Mei-li, Cloudiana and a tall woman

Mei-li who's this woman?" Flora asks pointing at the tall woman in the photo

"that was our mother Breezia the Fairy of Weather until 4 wizards captured her when she return to China with us when we were babies" says Mei-Li

"oh no the wizards of the black circle" says Bloom

"yeah you know them" asks Mei-Li

"unfortunately yes we were the ones who defeated them" says Tecna

"Cloudiana told me that built up a grudge against humans for the black circle mess and once Breezia came back she was different she was no longer the sweet and kind fairy of weather" says Mei-Li

"what had she become" asks Bloom

"she had turned into a ruthless monster and known as the fairy of disaster" replies Mei-Li

suddenly lighting flashes outside

"so where is she now?" asks Flora

"she is currently in Omega for murdering 1000 people" says Mei-Li

"I think I remember reading about that in a newspaper article" Bloom says

"have any of you noticed that storm has rolled in quickly" Stella jokes

* * *

"so how did Cloudiana become a fairy?" asks Tecna

"when my sister was about 16 her fairy power activated and nearly destroyed the area she was in" says Mei-Li

"later we found out that she was the fairy of wind" Mei-Li says as she sips her tea 

"whoa that's impressive" says Aisha as it begins to rain

"she then enrolled at Alfea but when me and Cloudiana were 17 we had an accident during a visit home" Mei-li continues

"What happened?" Musa asks

"Cloudiana and I were practising with our fans when a dark wizard attacked us and Cloudiana took an attack that was meant for me and got what miss Faragonda told us was her Enchantix and in her third year she saved a digmole and got the fairy form you use currently the Butterflix power" says Mei-Li and the Winx look at each other sheepishly

"uhh" says Bloom

"what am I missing something" says Mei-Li sounding like she said something stupid

"we've gained a new power since we last met Mei-Li" says Flora

"yeah we have the Ancientix powers now" says Bloom

"well one day Cloudiana disappeared" says Mei-Li

"where did she go?" Stella asks

"when Cloudiana returned 10 years later she told me had gone into a place call the world of dreams" explains Mei-Li

"oh no Cloudiana must have met Tinkerbell" Aisha says in a stunned tone

"did you ever find out how she vanished?" asks Bloom

"yeah she said she fell through a portal" explains Mei-Li

"uh oh if she was with Cloudiana after we defeated her then she's using Cloudiana as an instrument to try and destroy us" says a slighty worried Bloom

* * *

meanwhile Cloudiana is listening in

*Tinkerbell Appears and began to Whispers Lies in Cloudiana*

"those 6 fairies are responsible for what happened to your mother and they hae decieved your sister with their lies" whispers Tinkerbell as the Winx and Mei-li come outside

"sis please don't listen to Tinkerbell" pleads Mei-Li

"sorry sis but she cared for me while you never came to find me" says Cloudiana

"how could she find when there was no-way for her to access the world of dreams" Bloom says

"and you lot I hold you 6 personally responsible for what happened to our mother" Cloudiana says in an angry tone

"hold on a sec why do you blame us for something that wasn't our fault?" asks Bloom

Cloudiana pulls out her fan and fires at Bloom who blocks with an unfathomable fire spell

"i blame you for taking away the mother we cared about" Cloudiana shouts as Tinkerbell whispers in her ear

"hmm what should I do to get my revenge" asks Cloudiana

"you should destroy a place that your enemies hold dear" says Tinkerbell

"I will not be deceived anymore when you all have tricked Mei-Li in bringing me down and that you are responsible for my mother's fate and that's unacceptable and you will pay for that" shouts Cloudiana

"now what shall I do to get my revenge on you winx for ruining my life" says Cloudiana

"oh I know I'll destroy the place that you hold dear" smirks Cloudiana

"oh no you mean" asks Bloom

"Gardenia" says Musa

"yes meet me 150 miles off the gardenia coast" says Cloudiana

"hmm Bloom what do we do?" asks Aisha

"Winx transform" shouts Bloom

"Magic Winx" says the 6 Winx

"Bloomix" says Bloom

"Enchantix" says Stella

"Tynix" says Musa

"Sirenix" says Aisha

"Harmonix" says Tecna

"Ancientix" says Flora

a crown with red/orange/dark gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns into a dark red colour

and a light blue/blue/white/energy attach to her hands and covers her entire body and Bloom closes her hand and the energy disappears revealing 5 bracelets on her wrists and a Dark blue/light blue/red armour body suit with dragon scales cover the entire outfit with leggings and footwear as Bloom lurches forward and the Bloomix wings appear on her back

Stella's hair turns into pigtail as Light covers her body and a piece of orange material forms into an orange tanktop and the light on her waist disappears revealing an Orange/pink mini-skirt with translucent gloves on her and discard gold/yellow sandals form on her feet

Musa rises in front of a diamond in a red Tynix outfit as Diamonds form on her outfit and her hair and she looks at herself in diamond mirror as diamond fairy wings form on her back as the diamond grows in the background and shatters

Tecna's hand pulls a wave of light pink energy as a light pink glow covers her body and a tiara with a seashell forms in her hair

and a pair of green heels appear on Tecna's feet as green energy wraps around her legs and stop at her ankles forming light green and Illac straps

Tecna's outfit becomes a purple/light green dress with a long part of it stretch down behind her legs with a large purple/light green tutu around her waist and she leans forwards and purple/light green Harmonix wings burst out of her back

Aisha runs a finger over her arm and a sphere of Morphix forms which as she spins wraps around her entire body as part of her hair transforms into a single ponytail with a blue stripe going down it

lurches forward and Mermaid skin cyan sirenix outfit with purple leggings with Neon green stripes appear as a stream of violet light wraps her right arm and turn into a neon armband as another morphix sticks to her back forming cyan seashell Sirenix wings with lavender borders

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

the 6 fairies teleport out of the village

over the Gardenia forest

as the Winx appear and they spot the dark clouds and Tecna using her magic locates the storm and learns the distance and the Winx

"Girls we have a problem" Tecna says

"what's wrong?" Bloom asks

"the storm isn't 150 miles away..." Tecna says

"So how far is the storm really?" Bloom asks concerned

"It's 75 miles form the shore and it will take us 45 minutes to get there" Tecna says

"so we'll have 45 minutes to beat Cloudiana and stop the storm" Musa says

"what sort of damage will this storm do when it makes land?" asks Bloom

"when this storm hits it will destroy most of Gardenia" Tecna says

*Winx season 2 cliffhanger music plays*

To Be Continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> the Winx race to the Pacific to save Gardenia from disaster but can the Winx save Gardenia form total destruction and calm Cloudiana's wrath or will all be lost  
> fun fact: the main part of the design of the Ancientix outfit takes inspiration form the Japanese Kimono outfit that dates back to the Heian period of Japanese history which was about the 8th and the 12th century  
> now I got a guest review recently on what if chronicles who form what I can gather is someone who either doesn't know that Enchantix isn't the final fairy form that a fairy can get or hasn't read the main Ancientix story but a piece of advice for everyone make you read the main story before reading a spin-off story  
> Please read and review


	10. The Hurricane's Eye part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club which belongs to the people who created it  
> Cloudiana, Chillion, Tundralia belong to Dusk mane necromza

 

As a mystery figure walks into the Frutti music bar

"Hello can I help you" asks Roxy as Chillion serves Daphne a soda drink

"No but I just thought I would tell that a monster storm is approaching" says the mystery figure.

"Hurricane Christoph continues to power towards Gardenia baffling Hurricane scientists as to why the storm altered course towards Gardenia and how it went from a category 1 hurricane to being 10 times as powerful, Authorities advise all Citzen to evacuate to higher ground. Immediately" says the Radio broadcaster.

"What can we do?" Selina asks sounding unsure.

"Well the Winx should be flying over any minute now" says the mystery figure.

"Who are you?" asks Roxy.

"Who I am and how I know the Winx will be revealed when the time is. right" says the mystery figure and the mystery figure leaves and Roxy and Selina follow but find the mystery person has vanished

"Another Soda please Roxy" Daphne says.

"Are you trying to get drunk on soda?" asks Roxy.

"Yes" Daphne replies in an upset tone.

"Why?" Selina asks.

"I'm Single after Thoren annulled my arranged marriage a month ago" says Daphne chugging down a can of soda.

Aurora enters the frutti music bar

"Aurora what are you doing here?" Roxy asks.

"I'm paying a visit" Aurora says sitting at the bar.

As Selina and Roxy look up as the Winx fly over

"Trouble" says Roxy who looks at Selina.

"Aurora stay with Daphne and watch the bar please" Roxy says.

"Sure" Aurora says.

"Magic Winx" says Roxy and Selina.

"Serpentix" shouts Selina.

"Butterflix" shouts Roxy.

green/brown energy surrounds Selina's body, arms, legs which vanish to reveal a snake skin like outfit with a black/green pair of shoes

a pair of black/green fairy wings appear on Selina's back

"Selina fairy of the serpent" says Selina.

as pink Butterflies wrap around Roxy's arm forming a green/light pink bracelet and more pink butterflies form on her feet and green/light pink heels appear as her hair lengthens and becomes braided as more pink butterflies wrap around Roxy's body and they disappear revealing a purple/green/light pink/yellow flowing dress and skirt and light pink/lime green butterfly wings form on her back

"Roxy fairy of animals" says Roxy.

"Wizard transformation" Chillion says.

Chillion rises in front of a white and snowy space background  
Chillion's outfit starts to glow in a white light and a Polar Vortex appears below Chillion and he dives into it and upon reaching the bottom  
his outfit transforms into an ice white wizards uniform with dark blue lining and a polar light appears next to him and he places his hand into the light and pulls out a staff with 3 interlocking snowflakes

The 3 launch into the air and follow the Winx

* * *

 

As Selina, Roxy and Chillion catch up to the Winx they all see the hurricane

"Tecna what are we looking at?" Bloom asks her friend

"That is a category 10 hurricane" says Tecna.

"What is a category 10 hurricane?" Roxy asks sounding totally confused.

"A category 10 hurricane is basically a category 5 hurricane with double the windspeeds" explains Tecna.

As the Winx climb over top of the hurricane

"Bloom according to the National hurricane centre this hurricane is a category 1 hurricane, but it doesn't make sense how the hurricane can be 10 times as powerful since a category 10 hurricane has winds that should tear the hurricane apart hell the storm that happens on Jupiter tear themselves apart, also the hurricane has to follow the ocean currents, the Pacific has more cold currents which destroy hurricanes but if you factor in the trade winds which would slow down the hurricane and destroy it" Tecna says.

"In English Tecna" Aisha says.

"This hurricane shouldn't even this powerful or even be on this side of the Pacfic or even still be intact" Tecna says getting flustered.

"Are you saying this hurricane has been supercharged, had its course altered and maintained by magic" Bloom says.

"Hey look it's Cloudiana" says Selina.

"Winx if you see an opening to attack you take it" says Bloom.

The Winx, Roxy, Selina and Chillion dive on and open fire on Cloudiana  
"Volcanic attack" Bloom says firing a stream of volcanic magma energy  
"Light waves" Stella says firing an orange sphere.  
"Counterpoint of Melody" says Musa shooting a beam of red/purple energy.  
"Naiad Attack" Aisha says shooting a wavy beam of Morphix  
"Autumn votrex blast" Flora says shooting a stream of orange/red/yellow leaf energy.  
"Storm of Numbers" Tecna says shooting a ray of green/blue electricity numbers.  
"Venom snake blast" Selina says firing a green energy snake.  
"Shard bombardment" Chillion says firing a stream of ice shard. Fragments.  
"Wild Fury" Roxy says firing a purple/green/light pink/yellow beam.

"Seriously Wind Barricade" says Cloudiana forming a sphere of wind around herself but the spell doesn't stop the barrage and the other spells hit Cloudiana but she shrugs them off as Bloom gets behind her.

"Volcanic eruption attack" says Bloom who fires a ball of volcanic energy at Cloudiana who smirks and says "typhoon Barricade" and a sphere of air forms around her and blocks the attack

However she fails to notice Roxy sneaking up behind her

"Wild Fury" says Roxy who fires a purple/green/light pink/yellow beam at Cloudiana

"Oh yeah," says Cloudiana who grabs Bloom and uses her as a human shield.

"That's low even for you" says Musa.

"Flame Storm Vortex Burst" says Bloom who unleash a surge of her that makes Cloudiana let go

Aisha then shouts "Morphix Spear" as a spear of Morphix and throws it at Cloudiana which hits her in the shoulder.

"Ah you'll pay for that" groans Cloudiana as she pulls the spear out

"Stella let's try a combo attack" says Chillion. `

"Yeah" says Stella.

"Aurora Blast" says Chillion and Stella and a beam in the colour of the northern lights heads towards Cloudiana deflects towards Bloom

"Bloom watch out" shouts Chillion.

Bloom turns around and sees the attack about to hit her

"Red Dragon Orb" says Bloom and a fiery shield Orb forms around Bloom and the Aurora beam hits the orb and creates a cloud of smoke which a volcanic attack spell comes out of it and hits Cloudiana in the stomach.

"I actually felt that" scoffs Cloudiana.

"anyone got any ideas since Cloudiana can take our Attacks and give just as much back" shouts Bloom.

"Winx by using the Rhythm of My Harp I can Power All of You up so Blessing of the Aurora," says Chillion.  
Chillion begins to play his harp making all of the Winx be wrapped by an Aurora Cloak  
"Volcanic Magma Furnace" yelled Bloom launching a really Hot Red Fire Beam at Cloudiana.  
"Pathetic, Wind Barricade" shouts Cloudiana and a wind barrier protects her form the searing flames "Great Serpent Strike" shouts Selina who fires a large green snake at Cloudiana.

"hmm Wind Ferocious" says a smug Cloudiana who unleashes 2 cyclones that destroy the great serpent strike.

"is that the best you can do" scoffs Cloudiana.

"Selina I need you to listen to me" says a familiar voice

"Guardian of Serpentix" says Selina.

"Call me Serpentina" says the voice.

"Serpentina we have a problem" Selina says.

"Yes I can see that Cloudiana is more powerful than your Serpentix powers" says Serpentina.

"So what can we do?" asks Selina.

"Simple we combine our powers together and form Super Serpentix

"Now just take my hand" says Serpentina.

Selina and Serpentina grab hands and Selina feels a surge of power flow through her

"Magic Winx" says Selina

"Super Serpentix" says Selina and Serpentina

A large green serpent slithers in the jungle background behind Selina

the green serpent then wraps itself around her and opens its mouth and Selina's passes through it

the energy of the serpent vanishes to reveal a Full body suit with dark green fingerless gloves and Selina runs her hand through her hair and a snake mouth shaped helmet forms on her face

a green energy king cobra forms on the back of the full body and disappears revealing a pair of black/green dragonfly shaped fairy wings appear on Selina's back.

"Selina has the right idea so you ready Winx" says Bloom.

"magic Winx Ancientix" says Bloom, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Stella

the 5 Winx rise in front of Different Space Backgrounds and their outfits start to glow as Crowns with different colour gems form on their foreheads as their hair alters when in front of each of the Winx are streams of energy which they dive into and when they come out the bottom

their outfits have transformed into shortened kimonos in different colour with the Bloomix leggings and footwear in the Colours of their Ancientix outfits and energy forms on their backs and the Ancientix wings burst out form the energy and Gloves Appear on her hands in the colours of their Ancientix outfits  
"Primal Roar" says Roxy a stream of pinkish purple soundwaves at Cloudiana from behind.

"Oh yeah Superstorm blast" says Cloudiana firing a stream of high pressure wind.

The 2 attacks collide but they cancel each other out as Bloom flies next to Roxy.

"Bloom I don't understand why my magic isn't working on Cloudiana" Roxy says.

"I was afraid of this" Bloom says.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asks in confusion.

"The Butterflix power doesn't work on fairies using fairy animal magic" Bloom says sheepishly as Roxy looks angry at her.

"WHAT" Roxy shouts in anger.

"Yeah it's a problem that the Winx and I encountered 3 years ago when we last fought the Trix" Bloom explains sheepishly.

"So how did you overcome the problem?" Roxy asks hoping Bloom knows a way around the problem.

"Unfortunately Roxy this time there is no spell to solve this problem since we never found a solution to the problem since it was only due to our bonded fairy animals using their ultimate spell to combine into the swan of infinity to stop the Trix or we may not have made it out of that one alive" Bloom says.

"How about we sort this out later Zetabyte beam" spoke Tecna launching a Green/light blue/light green Digit Beam at Cloudiana but she blocks it

"Lilac Leaves blast" says Flora launching a cyclone of leaves at Cloudiana

Cloudiana instead of using a defensive spell just gets out of the way and the attack flies into the hurricane eye wall.  
"Try this on for Size, Harmonic Waves" spoke Musa dispersing Sound Waves which Cloudiana avoids.  
"Wind Ferocious" scoffs Cloudiana summoning two cyclones at both sides of Musa and she makes them closing in around Musa.  
"Glacier Rebound Zone" says Chillion launching a stream of ice crystals that protects Musa.  
"Musa lets combine our strength, Sonnet of Ice" says Chillion who begins to play his harp and Musa shot the harp with her music magic making the harp glow with a Fuchsia Colour, Chillion plays one last cord and fires musical notes launching forward wrapped by Ice Energy  
"You will still fail Gale blitzer" shouts Cloudiana firing a ball of wind which strikes the musical notes which destroys both attacks.  
"I should never create blizzards without practice but this is a special situation, Rhapsody of blizzard" says Chillion.  
"Wind Stronghold" spoke Cloudiana and a Wind Barrier enveloped her and the blizzard destroys the wind barrier.

"Bloom you must not destroy that fan of Typhoonia under any circumstances because it will be disastrous if you do so" says a mystery voice.

"Winx don't destroy the fan of Typhoonia under any circumstances because catastrophe would be inevitable that happened" shouts Bloom.

"So what do we do" asks Roxy.

"Selina I need you to cast a spell that can stop Cloudiana from using her hands" says Bloom.

"I know just the spell" Selina said with a smirk.

"Snakus Wrapus" says Selina.

2 green energy snakes launch form Selina and wrap around Cloudiana's arms

"Whoa nice spell" says Bloom.

"I know of another use for it" Selina said in a sexy voice.

Bloom blushes and says" we are so going to a fun time time..." until Cloudiana interrupts.

"...Oh knock it off both of you, this is a fight not a date" Cloudiana groans at Selina's flirting with Bloom.

"Now Bloom shoot a fire spell at Chillion" shouts the same mystery voice from before.

"Chillion when I fire you counter with a spell" says Bloom.

"You got it" says Chillion.

Bloom fires at Chillion who counters with an ice spell which collide and create steam that blinds Cloudiana.

"Now Chillion" says Bloom.

Chillion shoots over to Cloudiana and knocks the fan out of her hand and it falls into the Pacific ocean.

"no what have you done" says Cloudiana.

Bloom quickly casts a sleeping spell on Cloudiana.

"Chillion, Roxy, Selina get her out of here" orders Bloom.

"Yes boss" Chillion says.

As Roxy, Selina and Chillion get clear

"Winx we have to stop this storm" Bloom says.

"How?" Stella asks.

"Remember this hurricane has been supercharged, had its course altered and maintained by magic" Tecna says.

"So to stop it we undo the spell on the storm" Bloom says as the other Winx look at her.

"Oh no it's not one of your so crazy that it might just work plans is it" Stella says with a concerned tone to which Bloom nods.

"So what's the plan?" Flora asks.

"A reversal spell" Bloom says.

"Distance from the shore Tecna" says Musa.

"It's 8 miles form the shore" says Tecna.

"Okay Winx convergence time" Bloom says as the 6 fairies drift into the eyewall of the storm.

"Ancientix reversal convergence" says the 6 Winx.

As each of the Winx glow brightly and beams of light hit parts of the Hurricane and form a circle and the hurricane begins to lose speed

"Come on Winx Full power" Bloom thinks.

As the storm continues to lose speed and gets closer to the shore

"Tec distance form the shore now?" Bloom says as the wind pound them.

"5 miles" Tecna replies.

The storm continues to lose speed until it breaks up completely and the waves return to normal.

"We did it Winx" Bloom says hugging the other Winx.

* * *

 

later at the Frutti music bar

The Winx walk into the Frutti music bar still in their fairy forms wearing sunglasses

"Well Winx you saved the city again" says Klaus as Mike and Vanessa enter the Frutti music bar

"Although 35 homes have been heavily damaged and 15 homes were destroyed and 20 people were injured" Mike says.

"Well I think I know someone who can help with that" Bloom says activating her Winx watch

"Good afternoon miss Nebula" Bloom says.

"Good afternoon Miss Bloom what can I help you with?" Nebula asks

"I need a favour" Bloom says

"What's the problem?" Nebula asking with a sigh

"50 houses in Gardenia were damaged by a hurricane and they need somewhere to stay while repairs are done" Bloom explained

"I'll see what I can do but you owe me" Nebula says

"Thanks Nebula" Bloom says as Nebula hangs up as Roxy who hands the Winx some smoothies

"Well at least the fan of Typhoonia is lost forever" says Stella drinking her smoothie

"I doubt it since who knows where it has ended up" says Bloom as she and Selina share a smoothie.

Just then the Ancientix book appears

"Well done Winx you have unlocked the final riddle" The book says

"On a natural satellite that orbits a world of sound named after the goddess of wisdom in mythology" reads Bloom

"I'm stumped on this" Tecna said as she studied the riddle

"Well I can figure that is has something to do with Melody" says Bloom. when the specialists arrive

"Winx we heard about the hurricane" Sky says

"Well we destroyed it and that reminds me," Bloom says summoning 2 boxes which opens to reveal the pendent of Eraklyon and the engagement ring.

"I forgot you still had those" Sky says sheepishly.

Bloom hands back the pendent and wedding ring to Sky who bows to Bloom.

"Now let's celebrate" Roxy says holding a tray of Smoothies.

meanwhile at Alfea

While Blizzarius is trying to find food for some hungry children in a village not far from Alfea when Blizzarius has a vision and he sees 9 fairies, Pyronia, Himself a man wielding a sword, a wizard holding a staff and a group of men standing in-front of a mysterious creature.

"What was that all about" thinks Blizzarius.

Back in the Pacific ocean

As the fan of Typhoonia rests on the bottom when an icy blue Selkie swimming through the ocean spots the fan sitting on the seafloor

"Titania I found it," the selkie shouts as a woman in an icy blue Sirenix outfit appears next to her

"Well done Glaciara, oh my half-brother I'm only you knew what you were getting involved in," Titania sighs as she and Glaciara depart the area.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> Bloom and Selina visit a special event but what will they see well you'll have to wait and see  
> now I have a few stories to recommend that you read  
> the first one is the lost guardian by Skylar Sparks and the 2nd one is untitled destiny: the hero and hybrid by Dragon and finally Done with this by Funaho misaki  
> the Ancientix weapons designs have a basis on something from mythology or everyday items  
> the Dragonfire sabres is based on a combination of Excalibur from Arthurian legend but it has a dragon hilt and a 50cal machine pistol equipped with a silencer  
> the sonic blaster's design is based on the main body of a hairdryer and the barrel is the wand part of a hair iron curler  
> the Tecno hammer is based on a sledgehammer and a grenade launcher  
> the Nova Staff of Solaria is based on a staff with 3 suns that represent the 3 suns of Solaria  
> the Crossbow of Nature's design is based on a crossbow  
> the Trident of Poseidon is based on a Trident and a sniper rifle  
> the name of Chillion's half-sister is a reference to something in the Winx club comics that was retconned thanks to Winx season 5  
> now Michael DutchX has agreed to be the proofreader for all Ancientix chapters  
> please remember to read and review and tell me your thoughts


	11. A Day At The Air Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club and all the aircraft that are mentioned belong to the company that manufactured them  
> set 2 weeks after Ancientix chapter 10

 

As Bloom and Selina arrive at the Gardenia aviation museum for the air show and head inside and activate their cameras

"Woah this place is huge," says Selina.

"Yeah it has to be for what is on display," Bloom jokes.

They reach a 4 engined freighter.

"The Boeing 377F stratocruiser is a cargo version of the Boeing 377 stratocruiser passenger plane that entered service on April fools day 1949 and was retired in 1963 and this one is wearing the livery of Epsilion airways that used it as a freighter in 1950," reads Bloom and she takes a picture.

As the pair walk through the museum and Bloom spots an 8 engined jet.

"The Boeing B-52 Stratofortress is an 8 engined heavy strategic bomber that replaced the B-36 peacemaker and this model is a B-52D," Bloom reads and Selina takes a photo of the heavy bomber.

The pair head over to a delta wing aircraft

"The Convair B-58 Hustler was a strategic supersonic bomber that could go mach 2 and which set the world record for the longest supersonic flight from Tokyo to London in 8hrs 35 minutes and 20 seconds, this record still stands today, this one is a TB-58A jet used for training" reads Selina who then takes a picture of the jet, the pair head over to a 6 engined jet bomber.

"The Boeing B-47E Stratojet was the 1st strategic jet bomber in the USAF and was retired in 1977 and this aircraft is wearing the livery of a RB-47E," Selina reads and after Bloom takes a photo of the plane.

"Now let's head outside" says Selina.

* * *

 The pair head outside and see a line of Aircraft

"So what to look at that jet" says Bloom.

"Sure," says Selina as the pair head over to the first jet.

"The De havilland dh-106 comet passenger was the World's first jet airliner, This is the most built version of the comet, the 4c model, it could seat between 74-81 people but some with charter seating layouts could seat 119 passengers and the comet 4c wasn't retired until 1997" reads Selina who steps back and takes a picture.

As the pair head to a 2nd large jet

"The Vickers Super VC-10-1154 four engined jet airliner which entered service on the 29th of April 1964 and wasn't retired until the 20th September 2013, set the transatlantic record from the fastest crossing of the Atlantic by a passenger jet of 5 hours and 1 minute which still stands today" Bloom reads from the info stand.

"This one is a type 1154 model which was a Passenger/Cargo plane operated by Paradise intercontinental airlines in 1969" Bloom reads as she gets a picture of the aircraft.

As the pair walk to a 4 engined turboprop aircraft.

"So what is this one?" asks Selina.

"The Vickers Viscount was the first turboprop commercial airliner that entered service in 1950 and was retired in 2008 and this variant is the type 810 which is a longer range version of the aircraft and this one is wearing the livery of United airlines," reads Selina who then takes a picture.

They walk over to the plane standing next to it

"The Bristol Britannia was a long range turboprop airliner that entered service in 1957 and this aircraft is a 321F model and is painted in the livery of RAF transport command" reads Selina and Bloom takes a picture.

The pair head over to the next external aircraft display

"The Lockheed C-121G Constellation is a military transport designation of the Lockheed l-1049 Super constellation Airliner, which came into use with the us military in the 1950's and wasn't retired until 1993" reads Bloom as she looks up to see a light aircraft flying overhead.

"So this Aircraft is a commercial airliner used as a Military transport" says Selina.

"Yeah" Bloom replied looking at the constellation airplane.

"What is this N121CP" says Selina.

"This aircraft is wearing the livery of Californa Pacific airways" reads Bloom who takes a picture of the aircraft.

Bloom then goes over to a taildragger transport plane as Selina leans on the info board

"The Handley page Hastings was the replacement for the Avro york transport plane and it is developed from the Handley page Halifax heavy bomber, this variant is the C3 model which can carry 50 troops or 20,000 pounds of cargo" Selina reads and Selina takes a picture of the Aircraft and notices Bloom near a large engined jet, Bloom heads over to the info board as Selina tries to find the perfect angle to get a photo.

"The Boeing 747SP is a shortened version of the 747-100 model which could carry up to 400 passengers with a range of 6710 miles and did 3 long endurance flights with the longest being 54 hours, 7 minutes and 12 seconds long" Bloom reads

"so who owned this one?" Selina asks.

"It's in the livery of Asian Pacific Airways, hey there are some stairs attached to the aircraft" Bloom spoke as she had an idea.  
Bloom walks up the stairs connected to the door of the 747SP, with a brush filled with magic her outfit changes into a dark blue/light blue/white gown with a tiara in her hair and navy blue elbow gloves  
as Bloom walks down the steps, keeping the camera floating next to her with magic.  
She reaches the bottom of the steps.  
"Konichwa Princess Bloom and welcome to America" says Selina smiling and bowing to Bloom  
"Thank you Selina," Bloom says as the camera takes a picture of the 2 in-front of the 747SP.

"So this is your Black and white camera" Selina says as Bloom puts the special camera away in her magic.

"Yeah that photo we just took would look better in Black and white" Bloom said as she returned her outfit back to normal.

As the pair walk towards an area of Russian aircraft

They see a Tupolev Tu-114 and head over to it and Bloom reads from it's info board.

"The Tupolev Tu-114 Cleat was an Airliner developed from the tu-95 long range bomber and this model is tu-114D which was a long range version designed for flights to Cuba and it was the fastest propeller driven aircraft ever designed with speeds and had an excellent safety record for its 30 year service career until it was retired in 1991" Bloom reads, She snaps a picture of the Tu-114.

As she and Selina walk over to another 4 engined Russian turboprop

"The Ilyushin Il-18 was a 4 engined long range airliner which entered service in 1957 and is still in service today and this variant is an il-18i which can carry up to 122 passengers" Bloom reads as Selina snaps a picture of the Ilyushin Il-18i.

as the couple walk to a narrow-body Russian t-tail jet

"So what is this one?" asks Selina.  
"The Tupolev tu-134 Crusty is a development of the Tu-124 airframe with its engines mounted on the tail and this model is a Tu-134a-5 and is wearing the livery of Aeroflot from the 1980's" reads Bloom.

"Something bothers me about this plane's tailplane," Selina says.

"Yeah what?" asks Bloom.

"The size of the tailplane is bigger than the tail of the 727's that I've seen fly over Gardenia every week" Selina groans.

"Ahh here it is" says Bloom looking through the info board

"The tu-134's tail was increased by 30% because on the 22nd of October 1963 a Bac 1-11 crashed during Stall testing and Tupolev made the design change in an attempt to prevent the deep stall condition that had downed the 1-11." Bloom says as Selina snaps a picture of the Tu-134a-5

As they walk to a Russian tri-jet and Bloom asks "so what is this then?"

Selina looks at the plane's info board

"The Tupolev tu-154 is a 1960's Soviet 3 engined medium range airliner that has a top speed of 606mph and this is a Tu-154m variant is in the livery of Paradise airlines which replaced their tu-154m with the Boeing 757-200's in 1999 and the Tu-154m was introduced in the early 1980's with more efficient turbofan engines and improved aerodynamic wing and had a range of 4100 miles when fully loaded with fuel" Selina reads as Bloom snaps a picture of the Tupolev Tu-154m

Bloom walks towards 3 widebody Russian jets with Selina following close behind

"I wonder how the museum managed to fit all these aircraft in over the Airfield" Selina spoke sounding a little confused.

"Well consider this was a former B-52, B-36 base in the 1950's it would have to have been big" says Bloom smirking.

As they walk over to the first widebody soviet jetliner

"So go on Bloom tell me a bit about this one then" says a smirking Selina

"The Ilyushin Il-96 is a shortened and upgraded long range version of the 1970's Il-86 passenger jet with more efficient engines and it can carry up to 437 passengers or 92 tones of cargo in its cargo configuration," Selina reads as Bloom stands behind her

"So what variant are we looking at?" Bloom asks

"This model is an Ilyushin il-96-400 aircraft configured to be a combi aircraft and belong to Epsilion airways until 2008 when the airline went bust and this aircraft was donated to the museum" reads Selina as Bloom snaps a photo of the jetliner

As they walk over to a large 4 engined jet freighter

"The Ilyushin il-76 Candid is a jet powered military airlifter designed to replace the An-12 cub turboprop and could carry 42 tonnes of cargo and is in the Livery of Infinity air cargo who operated the aircraft until 1998 when they replaced it with a Lockheed L-500 galaxy in 2002 and this model is an il-76TD the civilian variant of the Il-76md military transport" Selina read aloud while Bloom takes a photo of the aircraft and they head to the last widebody jetliner of soviet Russia

"So what can you tell me about this aircraft," says Selina as Bloom walks over to the info board

"The Ilyushin Il-86 was a short to medium range 4 engined soviet jetliner and the 2nd 4 engined widebody behind the Boeing 747 and was retired from civil service in 2011 but it remains in military service and could seat up to 350 passengers in economy class and it was said that Boeing traded podded engine design for titanium," reads Bloom

Selina snaps a picture of the Ilyushin il-86

"Well I'm getting hungry," says Bloom.

As the 2 fairies eat their lunch while listening to a group of singers in 1940's clothing

"So what are they going to play I wonder" Selina said as the singers start to sing bugle boy from company B

* * *

 

after eating their lunch

Bloom and Selina find the best viewing spot

the B-17, B-24, B-25, p-51d, bf-109g start their engines and taxi towards the runway as the Announcer says "for the 1st display the B-17, B-24, B-25, P-51 and Bf-109 will be recreating a Bomber intercept,"

The B-17, B-24, B-25 join up with P-51 and approach the airfield when a bf-109 comes in from the 10o clock position and the P-51 gives chase

"these 3 bombers a flying memorial to all the air crews lost during WW2," the Announcer says.

The 3 aircraft bank to the right and open their bomb bays and

after circling for ten minutes, the 3 aircraft each land, taxi back to their parking spots when the bf-109G roars across the airfield with the P-51 mustang right on its tail and as the fighters turn right when the Spitfire takes off from the grass and flies to the west end of the field

as the Bf-109 lands on the grass and taxies back to it's parking spot and the P-51 lands and taxis to it's parking spot.

The Spitfire roars across the field at 500 feet and pulls up to 5000 feet and starts to dive and rolls out of the dive and races past the crowd and climbs to 3000 feet and levels out and turns around and performs a barrel roll and after exiting the roll climbs again and performs an alieron roll and after performing the roll and circles and the Spitfire lands and taxis past the crowds who are clapping

"Now we have some Airliner fly bys and here comes 2 of them now" the announcer says

Bloom and Selina watch as a Douglas dc-6b and Douglas dc-7c Seven Seas flying in Formation come over the Field and the 2 aircraft turn around and the dc-6 lands and after it taxis off the runway and then the dc-7 lands and follows the dc-6 to its parking spots.

"Now form the Right side." says the announcer

a Lockheed L-1649A Starliner flies over the field and banks to the left and comes into land at the airfield

"Well we have 2 classic jetliners for you," says the announcer.

A Pacific airways Boeing 707-420 freighter flies in from the left side and then a dc-8-73cf flies form above and behind the crowd and banks to the right and continues it's journey.

"I wonder what airliners we'll see next." says Bloom taking a drink from a bottle of water.

The pair watch as a Douglas DC-9-14 & Douglas DC-9-32CF overfly the airfield in formation and turn to the left and head towards their destination.

They turn their heads and see an Asian Pacific Cargo A300B4-600RF fly over and it turns south.

Bloom and Selina watch as a Boeing 727-200 of Sierra pacific airlines comes in from the left side of the Airfield.

Just after the 727 has cleared the field

"I've heard form the tower that 4 Infinity air aircraft have been routed over the field and here comes the first of those now," the announcer says.

Bloom and Selina watch as an Infinity air McDonnell Douglas MD-83 overflies the field and it turns to the right and climbs away as an Infinity cargo dc-10-30f and 5 minutes later an MD-11F comes in form the left and after overflying the airfield they split off and return to their scheduled routes.

"Now the pinnacle of aviation technology so look to your right," says the announcer.

Bloom and Selina look to their left as an Infinity cargo Boeing 777F flies over the field and banks to the left.

A C-47 and C-54 taxi and take off and after circling and turn back towards the field.

"Now these 2 aircraft were used in the Berlin airlift and are flying as memorial to the 101 who lost their lives during the airlift," says the Announcer

As the C-47 and C-54 land as a set of trucks are moved into position on the grass

"Next up is a flyby from a Paradise airlines Boeing 757" the announcer says.

a Paradise Airlines Boeing 757-200er flies across the field and banks away to the right as Bloom spots a 4 engined heavy bomber coming in from the Right side

"Now it's our B-29 bombing run demo for you ladies and Gentlemen" the announcer says.

A B-29 flies and drops ordnance and the trucks are destroyed as Bloom whispers "fire come to me," and the fire leaves the burning trucks and heads over to where Bloom and Selina are and is absorbed by Bloom

"So I see there is a fairy in our audience today, I hope the fairy is enjoying the airshow and

an An-12BP approaches form the right and a parachute deploys from the back when a Military SUV jeep on crash pad hits the ground and skids to a stop and drives off

"So next up is an aeiral firefighting demonstration" the Announcer said as an Il-76TP waterbomber streaks in across runway 30L deploying a massive spray of water and it climbs out to the right.

"Now the Aircraft that has never needed any introduction, form your left side, now Parents cover your children's ears this will be loud" says the announcer.

The pair turn their head and a Concorde on runway 30R and the Concorde starts to roll down the runway with the roar of 4 rolls royce Olympus 593 turbojets, as it passes Bloom and Selina, the afterburners ignite and the Concorde shoots down the runway and the nose raises and the Concorde lifts off the runway and starts to climb out with a smoke trail behind it as it turns to the right and climbs out

They hear the roar of a jet and turn around and see a B-52H which makes 2 passes and turns towards home

"Well that was impressive now the final aircraft of the airshow" continues the announcer.

"What is Concorde?" Selina asked.

"according to the guide it's an Anglo-French supersonic airliner that could go Mach 2.04 at 60,000 feet but it was retired in 2003 but Tecna told me that some Zenith fairies were able to get one airworthy for this show" Bloom said as the Concorde roars in at 3000 feet and climbs away to the the left wherein it does a tear drop turn and lands on the runway and after decelerating to taxing speed, turns off the runway and heads to it's parking spot as the piston fighters and bombers all taxi to the runway and take off with the transport planes taking off a few minutes later and all the planes head south to form up as People begin to pack up their things.

"So what are they doing?" Selina asks as the sound of aircraft engines can be heard.

"I believe this is called the Balbo," Bloom says as the P-51, bf-109g and Spitfire leading the formation with the B-17, B-24, B-25, B-29 following behind with the c-47, c-54, dc-6b, dc-7c and l-1649a following behind the bombers.

Bloom and Selina head to the museum's restaurant for some dinner then after eating dinner

"I'm going to the gift shop" Bloom said.

"Okay I'll meet you outside when you're done" Selina says as she heads to get a picture of the Concorde

At the Museum gift shop

as Bloom looks around the dvd section when she spots a DVD about Jfk and Miami then she picks up a dvd which has highlights from airshows that happened in 1997, a airshow dvd from 1993, a dvd of the 1995 paris airshow and Bloom heads over to the counter and hands the 5 dvds to the cashier

"How much do I have to pay?" Bloom asked the cashier.

"That's 67 Dollars and 48 cents" the cashier says.

After Bloom pays the money and puts the dvds in her bag and heads outside where she finds Selina leaning against the rail

"So how much did you spend in total on that?" Selina says

"$67.48 Dollars," Bloom says sheepishly.

"Note to self never let you out of my sight when shopping" says Selina.

"So what did you get?" asks Selina as Bloom stores the dvds in her magic.

"I got 2 dvds which are about JFK and Miami and 3 airshow dvds from the 1990's" Bloom says as the pair transform into their Ancientix and Super Serpentix forms and launch into the air.

Later at their Gardenia home

Bloom and Selina sit at the table and Bloom and Selina looks towards the pacific ocean.

"It's moments like these that are nice," says Bloom.

"yeah" says Selina.

"So what did you think of the Air show?" asks Bloom stroking Selina's hair.

"It was great" says Selina sipping her Drink as the pair watch the sunset.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on the Winx club Ancientix  
> the Winx will meet the mysterious figure and learn his story but is he Friend or Foe  
> now this chapter is based on an experience of mine when I went to the Scampton air show in September 2017 with my dad and I spent 50 pounds on dvds  
> now to clarify the terms that featured in this chapter  
> the turboprop is basically a jet engine with a propeller on the front  
> a Freighter is basically the proper name for a cargo plane and a combi is basically a passenger plane and cargo plane in one  
> thanks to sani2341 for helping with this chapter  
> please read and review


	12. Blizzarus's troubled past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I Don't own Winx club

As the Winx and Chillion approach Alfea at late afternoon when they spot a mystery man who looks like Chillion which leaves the Winx confused until Chillion says "whoever that is doesn't seem friendly so shouldn't we know do something and Blizzarius fires an ice spell but the Winx dodge the attack. "Magic Winx Ancientix" the Winx shouted as Chillion transforms into Wizard form.

The Winx transform into their Ancientix, when suddenly a bright light appears and headmistress Faragonda steps out.

"Winx you can stand down now" says Faragonda.

The Winx except for Bloom lower their Ancientix weapon constructs

"Bloom please put the gun down" Faragonda says telling Bloom to lower her gun. "Bloom are you okay" Flora asked sounding concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine" Bloom replied as she put one of her construct guns away.

"Why won't Bloom lower her guns?" asks Stella as the sound of Bloom disengaging the safety on the gun is heard.

"I think she wants me to surrender" Blizzarius said as he stared down the barrel of the construct gun.

"Yes that's right" Bloom said as the other winx deactivate their transformations.

"Okay then" says Blizzarius who puts his arms out and Bloom magics some handcuffs on him.

"A bit much" Blizzarius joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we discuss this in my office" Faragonda said as she, Chillion and the other Winx enter Alfea.

"Okay now move Blizzarius" Bloom said still pointing her gun at Blizzarius.

"She's much like my old flame Pyronia" Blizzarius scoffed as he remember his lost love.

"Wait that's the woman I met when I got my Dragonfire sabres" Bloom said as she and Blizzarius enter Alfea.

* * *

In Faragonda's office

"So you're Blizzarius" says Tecna.

"Yeah" replies Blizzarius.

The Ancientix book appears in Aisha's hand and opens to a page about Blizzarius.

″I see you've been using the Ancientix book to find the weapons I'm impressed″ says a Smiling Blizzarius.  
″Wait how do you know about the Ancientix book?″asks Aisha.  
″How do I know about it, I'm the one who wrote the darn riddles, wrote down the info of all the abilities that the book lists in the first place″ Blizzarius scoffed proudly.

"Can you tell us more about yourself" Stella asked the wizard.

"Sure what do you want to know" asks Blizzarius.

"Quite a lot" Bloom says as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Well i am one of the ancestral wizard's descendants born around about the same time as your ancestors" Blizzarius says chuckling slightly.

"What?" Flora said having never heard of an ancestral wizard.

"Think about it if there were first fairies wouldn't it be reasonable to assume there was an ancestral wizard" Blizzarius scoffed as the Winx looked slightly surprised.

"When I was a young man, I had a sister that I cared about deeply, my mother was someone who cared about me and my sister, however my father didn't fully care about me and I tried to get my father to teach me ice magic but he said no, which made me give up any hope that that I could get my father to care about me it gets worse when i asked my father to teach me ice spells since he was a master of ice magic but my dad always ignored me and worse he punished me with you now call child abuse, my father's constant abuse made me feel angry, hateful and despise my dad that when I reached my teenage years, I snapped and ran away which made my love Pyronia really sad" Blizzarius spoke as he remembered his father.

"About 1 year later I was basically causing trouble and mischief throughout the magic universe, my father after hearing what happened was very sad since he realized that he had helped cause the damage that I had left until Pyronia along with Sunia, Vortexia, Shoutia, Cyberia, Leafia came to stop me" Blizzarius said as he casts a memory projection spell.

'a long long time ago

Blizzarius is looking at a city on a planet

"So trouble shall I cause today" says Blizzarius.

"Blizzarius please stop" says a familiar voice.

"Ah Pyronia I was wondering when you'd get here" says Blizzarius.

"So I assume you all have your Ancientix weapons on hand" says Blizzarius.

"Of course" says Cyberia.

"So what do you want?" asks Blizzarius.

"We are here to stop you" says Sunia.

"Can I speak to Pyronia for a moment?" asks Blizzarius.

"Fine you have 2 minutes" Cyberia says as Pyronia approaches Blizzarius

"You ready?" Blizzarius says whispering to Pyronia.

"I am so when do we activate the sealing spell?" Pyronia whispered to Blizzarius.

"Just be aware that once you place the Dragonfire sabre necklace inside the vortex of flames the sealing spell will activate and seal you inside" Blizzarius said to his girlfriend.

"I know but I'm okay with that" Pyronia whispered back.

"Okay that's long enough you two" says Cyberia as Pyronia moves away form Blizzarius.

"Now" Blizzarius said as seals appear above the 5 fairies.

"Dragon chains" Pyronia said as Chains wrap around the 5 other ancestral fairies.

"What are you doing?" Sunia asked as she tries to get out of the dragon chains.

"Helping the future, Ancientix Necklace Sealus" Blizzarius said as he pulled out his staff.

The Ancientix necklaces glow and the 5 ancestral fairies in front of Pyronia are pulled in.

"You shall pay for this both of you, you hear me, you shall pay" says Cyberia angerly who vanishes into the Tecno hammer necklace.

The 5 Ancientix weapons and necklaces fall to the ground and Pyronia picks up the Trident of Poseidon and the Crossbow of Nature

and Blizzarius picks up the Nova Staff of Solaria, The Tecno Hammer and Sonic Blaster.

In the Leaf mini-world

"hello any Leaf mini-world inhabitant I can help you" shouts Pyronia, noticing the poor state of Leaf mini-world

a group of Leaf Mini World inhabitant appears and Pyronia gives the Crossbow of Nature to them and they depart.

Pyronia arrives on Domino and heads to the Vortex of Flames she feels the spell activates and she closes her eyes and smiles and is absorbed inside the Dragonfire sabre necklace and the memory projection spell ends.

* * *

Back in Faragonda's office

"So why did you say I'm like your old flame Pyronia?" Bloom asked the Wizard.

"Well Pyronia was cute when she got angry" Blizzarius joked as he remembered his girlfriend.

"Whoa you sealed our ancestors inside the Ancientix necklaces" says Bloom in a tone of surprise.

"So how are you even alive since those events seem to have happened a long time ago? Tecna asked the wizard.

"Well I had cast a spell on myself that would put me into hibernation until the 6th Ancientix necklace and weapon was recovered and that happened when you lot recovered the Trishula of Andros form the grave of the mermen" says Blizzarius.

"Wait how did you know where they were?" Bloom asked.

"Well Me and Pyronia were the ones who put them where they were to begin with in the first place" Blizzarius said.

Meanwhile at a store in Magix

Selina enters and goes over to the counter. "Hello can I help you" the woman behind the shopcounter said to Selina.

"I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend" Selina spoke as she looked at the ring in the cabinet. "Well I recommend this" the woman behind the shopcounter said handing Selina a ringbox with gold ring with a Dragon and Snake engraving on it. "Ooh I'll take it" Selina spoke as she knew that the ring she saw was the one she wanted.

Selina pays the money for the ring and leaves the store to figure out her proposal speech.

Back in Faragonda's office

"Answer me this why do you visit Earth since I saw the hurricane approach Gardenia but you were willing to face a storm of that power and destroy it to save one city" Blizzarius said as he sipped his glass of water while sitting on the chair, but Bloom looked at him with a smile on her face "The reason we visit Earth so much is because Earth is a calm and peaceful place and where you never know what might happen next, its people are kind, caring, so diverse in culture and history" Bloom explained as Flora and the other Winx chimed in "The Earth has so much beautiful plant life that you can't find anywhere else in the Magic dimension...", "...The Earth's people's fashion sense is unique and never stays the same for even a year...", "The Earth's technology may be ancient compared to magic dimension standards but that's what's so great about the place, they are all inventing new things to make their lives better…,..not to mention all the enjoyable sports they have that I want to try, the places to see and people to meet".

"you know I can help you with the new abilities that Ancientix gives you since I know of 3 abilities myself since I have seen them when your ancestors obtained their forms" says Blizzarius.

"Wait 3 Abilities" replies Musa sounding stumped as Blizzarius put down the glass of water that he had finished.

"So what have Ancientix abilities have you got so far?" Blizzarius asked the fairy of music.

"Well lets see we have the using previous fairy forms, a special spell and Illusion generation" Bloom said leaning on the chair.

"Ah ability no.1,2 and 3" Blizzarius spoke as he tried to remember what the abilities did.

"What" Stella said sounding confused.

"Well let me explain" Blizzarius says and there is a blight light.

"Where are we?" asks Bloom.

"We're inside your Ancientix power Bloom" says Blizzarius.

"What's that?" says Flora pointing to the multiple fairy form outfits that have just appeared.

"Those are all the fairy forms that Bloom has gotten over the years" says Faragonda.

"From her Charmix to Ancientix form and even some secondary forms too" Blizzarius said as Bloom touched her Onyrix outfit and her look changes into her Onyrix form.

"So what about the other 2 abilities?" Tecna says to Blizzarius.

"Ability no.2 grants you a special ability and Ability no.3 allows you to generate fantasy like illusion that is so realistic that you might not even know what is real and what is not" Blizzarius explained.

"So my EMP blast spell is one of these abilities correct" Tecna asked.

"Precisely" Blizzarius replied to the fairy of technology.

"You know I have a feeling that something more dangerous awaits you 6 fairies beyond what you are facing now" Blizzarius says as he using his magic shows the vision he had.

"So Blizzarius if you wish to help us in our fight to keep the universe, you can" Bloom said.

"Bloom I may be old but I can still fight so I accept, now if you'll excuse me I must get some rest" Blizzarius said to the fairy.

Back at their Gardenia home

As Selina sets up the Telescope for spotting Melody as it moves close by to the Earth while Bloom is sipping a _smoothie_

"Nearly time for Musa's homeworld Melody and it's Moon Minerva to come by" Selina says as she adjusts the telescope sights

"Wait how are you able to spot Melody and what moon?" Bloom asked.

"Well this telescope is able to see over a long range and it's Minerva"

"Who's Minerva?" Bloom asks.

"Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom" Selina says.

"Wait that's it Selina you're a genius my Snake" Bloom says kissing her on the forehead.

"The moon is just another name for a natural satellite" Bloom says.

"On a natural satellite that orbits a world of sound named after the goddess of wisdom in mythology" Bloom continues.

"Bloom come and look" Selina said.

Bloom races over as Selina looks through the telescope

"Take a look" Selina said sounding slightly excited as She motions Bloom to look through the Telescope.

As Bloom looks through the telescope

"Woah Melody looks pretty good" Bloom said as she looks up from the telescope

"Oxygen bubble, Dragon's shield" Bloom says raising a hand as she looks at Selina.

"Close your eyes Selina" Bloom said as Selina closes her eyes and Bloom snaps her fingers

In Outer Space  
As the Dragon's shield hovers 100,000 feet above the Earth  
"You can open your eyes now" Bloom says.  
Selina opens her eyes and sees the outline of the lit up North American continent and the broken up white clouds and dark blue colour of the Pacific ocean.  
Selina pulls out her Camera and takes a photo of what she sees.  
"Yeah it's beautiful alright but looking at it from here I feel like we should someday explore more don't you think" Bloom said as she takes in the view as well  
"Yeah I definitely want to see more of the world with you Bloom" Selina said as the watch the earth’s continents roll by.  
"It's hard to believe that life formed on this small planet" Bloom said.  
"Bloom I have something to ask" Selina said turning to face Bloom while summoning a box from her magic as the bubble alters its course.  
"What is it?" Bloom said asking her girlfriend.  
"Well here goes" Selina said sounding slightly nervous.  
"What do you want to say" says Bloom in reassuring tone.  
"Bloom you are one of the kindest, bravest, strongest, smartest fairy I have ever had the honour of knowing, I have never the kind of love that I have for you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the time You never gave up on me even during my darkest days when I was lost to the darkness and you never gave up trying to pull me out of that darkness, I value your kindness and would gladly give my life to protect you, so Bloom my love will you marry me" Selina said opens the box revealing a gold ring with a Dragon and Snake engraving.  
"Yes of course I will" says Bloom happily.  
Selina puts the ring on Bloom's Finger and the pair kiss as the Northern lights appear in front of them and they turn to look at the light green aurora.

as she takes a picture of the northern lights.

“Yeah the light show that is beautiful” Bloom said as they continued to watch the northern lights until the light show ends as the bubble increases in speed.

“So got any more surprises?” Selina asked her fiancee.

As the bubble flies over Antarctica and the orange-yellow lights of the southern lights appear above the bubble and Selina pulls out her camera and snaps a photo.

After the southern lights ends.  
"Now shall we head back" Bloom said to which Selina nods as Bloom snaps her fingers and they disappear as the bubble vanishes.

 

Back on Earth

as Bloom and Selina teleport onto the outdoor decking and sit on the swingchair.

“The Aurora Borealis is so beautiful and I’ve never seen the Southern lights before” Selina said as they looked up to the night sky.

“So when we tell our friends? Selina asked.

“I think we’ll tell them in a few days” Bloom said as she and Selina lean back in the swingchair that swings in the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> the Winx head to Minerva to find the Glacier guitar but a creature will try and disrupt this meanwhile Bloom, Selina and Elas have some a fairy animal to save but can the Winx find the Glacier Guitar and will Bloom and Selina be successful with saving this fairy animal  
> So Please Read and Review


	13. The Hunt For The Glacier Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club which belongs to the people who created it

 

At Lake Rocoluche

Bloom, Elas and Blizzarius are by the lake

"So Bloom what are you doing may I ask?" Blizzarius asked sounding very confused at what Bloom was up to.

"well I'm going to practice something I've been thinking to use in the battle in a future battle" Bloom explained who then transforms into her Ancientix form and Elas transforms his Mini world form.

"Blizzarus I meet a person called Pyronia when I obtained my Ancientix weapons" Bloom said as she dismounts from her saddle.

"Hmm if I were a guessing man I'd says ability no.4 of your Ancientix is active and that's bad news" Blizzarus said as he looks at the clear water.

"What's ability no.4?" Bloom asked the wizard who just looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Well Ability no.4 works by creating a mental connection between the Ancestral fairy inside the Weapon and the Ancestral fairy descendant that wields the weapon" Blizzarius explained as he created a chair form his magic.

"Just try to imagine what a spirit who wants revenge could do with that" Blizzarus said to the Dragonflame fairy.

After Bloom tries to imagine that and she realises what Blizzarus is getting at.

"So how are they ancestral fairies if they weren't the first fairies?" Bloom asked.

"Well they would be ancestral fairies to the people who are descended from the fairy and Pyronia, Cyberia, Shoutia, Vortexia, Leafia and Sunia were best friends for several years" Blizzarius said as Bloom takes aim at the rocks.

"Now where was I, oh wait, Ancientix final strike and fire of unicorn" says Bloom who fires a stream of 2000 degree flames and flames from Elas's horn that impact the rocks and destroy them.

"well come on let's get the Winx and get ready for departure" Bloom said as she and Elas walked back to Alfea.

in the Winx dorm room

Bloom walks in and says "Grab your gear we got a job to do".

Flora with Mirta, Tecna, Stella, Aisha and Musa

"Girls I know where the Glacier guitar is located" Bloom says.

"Where is it?" the Winx and Mirta asked.

"It's on Melody's moon Minerva" Bloom says.

"Why is it on Minerva?" Musa asked sounding confused.

"Honestly I'll have to ask Blizzarius about that" Bloom said to her friends.

"So when do we go?" Aisha asked.

"Right now and Mirta if you wish to come along with us, you're welcome to but it will be dangerous" Bloom said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Mirta scoffs.

Bloom picks up her phone and calls Sky and the group heads to the courtyard.

90 minutes later

As the red fountain lands on Minerva's surface.

"The hold is pressurized" Timmy says as Stella changes the Winx, Specialists and Mirta's outfits into spacesuits.

Sky lowers the rear door and Bloom steps out onto the lunar surface

"It's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind″ Bloom says stepping onto the Minerva lunar surface, but Tecna giggles as Bloom says the famous words.

"What's so funny Tecna?" Bloom said looking at the Zenith fairy who was giggling.

"Well most of the universe has been explored by now so that quote is redundant" Tecna says giggling.

Before Bloom can respond her spacesuit's radio goes off.

"What's wrong Roxy?" asks Bloom answering the call.

"Bloom the Techno magic Globe has detected an animal in trouble in the Alfea natural park.

"Thanks for telling me Roxy I'll take care of it" says Bloom.

"excuse me there is something I must deal with right now" says Bloom who departs from the group.

in the Alfea natural park

Bloom is walking through a meadow and Bloom calls Roxy on the Winx watch.

"Roxy I'm in the area where the Animal is" Bloom says as Selina looks around the Alfea natural park.

"Well Bloom I'm surprised to see you here" Selina says as Bloom turns around and sees Selina and Elas behind her when they spot a snow white unicorn with a pink mane and a pink horn who opens fire on them.

"Elas what's wrong with her?" Bloom said asking her bonded fairy animal.

"Her injury is contaminated with wild magic" Elas says spotting the injury

"okay please calm down" says Bloom as Elas uses his horn to remove the wild magic.

Bloom casts a healing spell on Lilly light's wound.

"Selina" says the fairy unicorn.

Selina and Lilly light approach each other and Lilly light turns her head and Selina puts her hand on Lily's mane and strokes it and the pair glow and a wave of energy is unleashed and after the glow fades.

"You bonded" says Bloom when a Tynix bracelet appears on Selina's wrist.

"What is this?" asks a confused Selina.

"it's a Tynix bracelet" says Bloom showing her Tynix bracelet to Selina.

"Let's transform" says Bloom.

"Magic Winx Tynix" says Bloom and Selina.

as Bloom rises out of a large diamond in a place surrounded by diamonds in a Cyan blue outfit and her orange turns into red hair with Pink stripes and lengthens to her waist and tynix fairy wings form on her back.

Selina in a dark green outfit and her hair lengthens to her waist

as diamonds form on their outfits and on her legs, heel shoes and in her hair and diamond fairy wings appear on her back and the diamond in the background grows bigger and shatters into multiple diamonds

"Selina you look beautiful" says Bloom looking at Selina's Tynix outfit.

"Now let's see what your Tynix offensive spell is" says Bloom.

"Snake of Earth" says Selina launching a beam of Yellow/Dark green/Brown beam of energy that hits the ground when Roxy teleports into the area.

The pair land and de-transform when Roxy's eyes starts to glow and sees the Winx, Mirta and the specialists are running away while firing at the thing they are running from.

"Roxy what's wrong?" Bloom asks in concern.

"The other Winx, Mirta and Specialists are trouble" Roxy said as she sensed the animal's rage.

"Both of you are coming with me" Bloom says as she teleports all 3 of them to Minerva.

* * *

 

15 minutes earlier

back on Minerva

As the Winx, Specialists and Mirta walk across the lunar surface.

"Hey what's that over there?" Mirta asks as she spots a structure up ahead of them.

"Let's take a look shall we" Tecna said as they walk towards the structure.

The Winx, Specialists and Mirta enter the Lunar palace and as the look around and see open doors and as Stella and Brandon enter the room they see a large table with skeletons sitting at the table.

"It's too quiet" Brandon said as the pair looked around the dining room.

"Yeah" Stella said agreeing with the specialist.

meanwhile in another room

As Tecna and Timmy walk through the Palace kitchen

"It looks like someone worked here a long time ago" Timmy says looking at open cupboards.

"Yeah" Tecna said looking at the empty kitchen.

"What could have happened to these people?" Timmy asked as Tecna looked around.

"Timmy I've found something" Tecna said as she looked at a skeleton in a chef's outfit.

"I wonder what killed this person" Timmy said as he walked over to where Tecna was and he saw the skeleton.

Meanwhile down a corridor near the kitchen

As Flora and Mirta look at the Chamber door at the end of the corridor

"Hey look at this" Flora says loudly over the radio.

As the other Fairies and Specialists converge on where Flora is

Flora tries to open the door but it doesn't budge, "Stand back." Tecna says summoning her Tecno hammer construct and breaks the door down as a skeleton in a spacesuit with punctures falls out of the chamber and onto the floor.

"What could have killed this guy?" Mirta asked as she shined her torch onto the dead astronaut.

"What could have done this?" Flora asked as she looks at the dead astronaut.

"I don't know and I'd rather not find out" Sky said as he spotted a man in a spacesuit approach.

"Who are you?" Sky shouted as the figure walked up to them.

"I'm an archaeologist, name's Daktoa" Dakota said as he saw the open chamber.

The group enter the chamber, as they look around and spot the Glacier Guitar on the statute and the necklace in the centre of the room.

Mirta picks up the Glacier Guitar and straps it round her shoulder and Mirta picks up the necklace and puts it on as no-one notices a group of snakes start moving towards them.

"So this is the glacier guitar ehh I was kinda expecting more in the way of gold but being a treasure hunter, well easy come easy go" Daktoa said as he moved beside the statute when Mirta spots something climbing up the treasure hunter's arm who tries to get it off but more lunar snakes appear and start biting the Treasure hunter.

"Run, run, run" Sky said as the Treasure hunter is consumed by the lunar snakes.

As the Winx, Mirta and Specialists exit the palace when they turn around and see hundreds of lunar snakes emerging from the palace

As the Winx, Mirta and Specialists moonrun in the direction of the ship.

Zetabyte beam" spoke Tecna launching a Green/light blue/light green Digit Beam at the lunar snakes.  
"Lynphea Vortex" spoke Flora launching a Cyclone of Leaves at the lunar snakes.

As the Lunar snakes fall one by one as more lunar snakes emerge from the palace.

Meanwhile back the ship

As the forward hold ramp opens and a lunar buggy speeds down the ramp but they don't see something entering the rear of the ship.

"Which way Rox?" Bloom asked her friend.

"Straight ahead" Roxy says and Bloom floors the accelerator and the rover speeds off.

"Hang on" Bloom says as the lunar buggy leaps over lunar ridge.

Back with the Winx, Mirta and the Specialists

As the Winx, Mirta and the Specialists continue to battle the lunar snakes when a lunar buggy leaps over and lands on the lunar soil and Bloom brings the lunar rover to a stop.

"Lunar snakes stand down" Roxy & Selina said as their eyes glow and the lunar snakes's eyes glow and they stand down and leave the area as the lunar sword creatures appear behind the Winx.

"Guys when I hit the throttle run" Bloom says as Tecna turns around and sees the lunar sword creatures.

"Run" Selina says as Bloom hits the throttle and heads off back to the red fountain ship with the others following behind.

A few minutes later

As The Winx, Mirta and the Specialists board the ship while Bloom drives the rover into the forward hold and the forward hold hatch closes as the lunar sword creatures close in.

"Timmy take off" Bloom says over the spacesuit radio as the doors close and the hold pressurises.

"You got it" Timmy says from in the ship's cockpit and the ship lifts off the lunar surface.

"The hold is now pressurised so it's safe to take off the suit" Timmy said over the intercom and Stella turns their outfits into their civilian clothes.

25 minutes later as the Red Fountain ship descends through 30,000 feet towards Gardenia.

"We'll be dropping you off on Gardenia beach" Brandon said when Bloom hears a noise, "What was that?" Brandon asked as he also heard the noise.

"I'll go and check" Bloom said as she heads off to investigate the noise in the hold.

In the rear hold

Bloom enters the hold and walks near the ramp door control when a creature jumps her from her blindspot and pins her onto the floor and the Lunar swords creature prepares to finish her off and stabs her in the right leg and is about to strangle her as Bloom uses her left arm to try and stop the lunar sword creature from strangling her when she spots the door control and using her free arm blasts the rear door control and alarms start to sound as the door begins to open.

Back in the cockpit

"Timmy the rear door is opening" Tecna said as the rear door alarm continues to ring in the cockpit.

"Uh where's Bloom?" Selina asked in concern but Sky looked at her realising that Bloom was in trouble, "She's in the cargo hold" Sky said as he gets up from his seat and the 6 fairies and Sky head to the door leading to the cargo hold.

Back in the cargo hold

As the rear door fully opens and air starts rushing out which pulls the lunar swords creature up off the ship floor along with Bloom when the Winx and Sky enter the cargo hold entrance but are blocked by the forcefield around the door and see Bloom struggling to maintain grip on the door frame as the sword creature grabs her hair.

"Time to face fate fairy" the Lunar swords creature said as the lunar sword creature quickly stabs Bloom right through her leg again and pulls out his sword and stabs her in the back before pulling its sword out.

"Time to face gravity" Bloom said smugly as she lets go of the door frame and falls form the ship along with the lunar sword creature.

"Bloom" the Winx shouted as their injured friend falls towards the Pacific ocean.

As Bloom falls towards the ocean, she sees the lunar sword creature disappear into a portal.

Bloom continues to fall towards the Pacfic ocean but she comes round and teleports away.

* * *

 On Gardenia beach

as the other Winx, Mirta and Specialists walk up towards Bloom and Selina's home when they spot Bloom walk from the house with Elas and a unicorn they don't recognise.

"Bloom who is this?" Roxy asked her friend.

"Winx this is..." Bloom began to say when she realised she didn't know the unicorn's name.

"Lilly light my marefriend and Selina's bonded fairy animal" Elas said as Selina transformed into her Tynix form

"Wait you have Tynix" Tecna said as she and the others looked at Selina's new form.

"Yeah since to the best of my knowledge a fairy can have 2 forms active at any one time" Bloom said as the Winx realised that they have done that as well.

"So let's get back to our place" Bloom said as the group headed back to the house.

in the Living room of her house

As Bloom sits on the sofa with her fiancée

"Bloom don't ever do anything that risky ever again" Stella said to Bloom

"I'll try but I can't guarantee since life is full of risk now what happened on Minverva?" Bloom asked her friend.

"That's what we'd like to know" a voice said as the house door opened.

"What the hell happened" says a concerned Vanessa and Mike at the same time as the other Winx, Roxy, Mirta and Blizzarius enter the room.

"Well we explored a palace and found numerous skeletons then some lunar snakes attacked us..." Flora said before Bloom carried on "then I heard a noise in the cargo hold so I went to investigate and got attacked by a lunar sword creature and in attempt to get rid of it, I opened the rear door and was sucked out the ship" while Mike and Vanessa who just looked at each other.

"Seriously all the evil in the universe couldn't kill her and believe me they've tried" Tecna said sniggering.

"So we've recovered all 7 Ancientix weapons but what do we do with the Glacier guitar?" Tecna said as Bloom put her feet up on the table.

"I think Mirta should keep it" Bloom said which surprised all in the room.

"Well I have been wanting to learn a new skill" Mirta says happily

"I'll be happy to teach you how to play the guitar" Musa says as Vanessa quickly checks the calender.

"Remember Bloom you have a date with Selina Tomorrow" says Vanessa

"oh yeah in the Excitement I forgot" Bloom said as she looks at the black and white photo of the 2 in front of the 747sp inside a metal frame which she puts down on the living room table.

"Hey Bloom catch" Tecna said as she tossed a box to Bloom who catches it and opens it.

"A new Winx watch" Selina said as Tecna handed her a Winx watch similar to the one she had just given to Bloom.

"So what's new about this watch Tec?" Bloom asks curiously

"Well it has all the contacts in its directory which holographically shows who is in your contacts, a scanner, a multi call function, an interdimensional homing beacon, so that if you need rescuing we'll be able to find you, an interdimensional positioning system that can tell you precisely where you are at any time in the dimension" Tecna explained as Bloom puts her new Winx watch.

Later at Alfea in Faragonda's office

"So what's going to happen with the Glacier guitar?" Faragonda asked Blizzarus who was looking out of the window.

"Well Mirta is going to be keeping it and Musa has agreed to teach her how to play guitar" Blizzarius said as the sky glows in a multi coloured light and Blizzarius sees this and looks concerned.

Meanwhile in the Winx dorm room

Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Flora's Ancientix necklaces glow dimly as they relax in the dorm room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> Bloom and Selina go on a date in Gardenia but get interrupted when 5 of the Winx suddenly start attacking them but why are Bloom's friends trying to kill her  
> thanks to Cat for the name of Elas's Marefriend  
> please remember to read and review


	14. Struggles Against Themselves Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

 

At Bloom's adoptive parents house in Gardenia.

"Hmm this should do perfectly" Bloom said as she pulled out 2 pieces of clothing from the bag.

She changes into a Blue sleeveless top, orange/blue trousers and white sandals and she heads downstairs.

"Okay I'm heading out" Bloom said as she came down the stairs.

"Oh where are you going" Mike asked Bloom who was making sure she was ready for her date.

"I'm going on a date" Bloom said happily.

"Oh with Selina? Vanessa said asking Bloom who picked up her keys.

"Of course" Bloom said heads for the door.

Meanwhile at Bloom and Selina's house

As Selina gets ready to head out for her lunch date with her fiancée When Serpentina appears in the mirror, "So first post engagement date huh" Serpentina said to the fairy of serpents as she prepared to depart.

"Yeah" Selina said as she unlocks the door and heads outside to see Bloom waiting for her.

"Good morning" Bloom said to her fiancée.

"Well so we have about 45 minutes until we have to be there" Bloom said as they put on their sunglasses.

* * *

At the park

As Bloom and Selina walk through the park and find a bench to sit at.

"So where do you think we should have our wedding?" Selina asked as Bloom summoned a notebook and a pencil.

"I'm thinking we have the wedding on Domino and as for the date of the wedding, I'm thinking the 22nd of December, but I want your input here" Bloom said looking at Selina.

"Well I like the idea of it being on Domino since I feels like that is the place we should get married and as for the date I like the date of December 22nd since it means we can spend Christmas in Paris" Selina said as the pair walked towards the park exit.

"We'll be going to Paris definitely heck I'm considering 15 locations" Bloom said as they walked up the street.

"so what 15 locations are you considering?" Selina asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice

"Athens, Singapore, Tokyo, Hawaii, Los Angeles, Miami, Belize, Rio de Janerio, London, Milan, Venice, the Sibillini mountains, Amsterdam, Quebec and New York" Bloom said to Selina asked as they crossed the street.

"How about instead of choosing a few locations we go to all 16 locations in a round the world holiday and I like the plan of visiting Paris, London and New york since we've been there before but I'm curious to know why you you chose Athens, Singapore, Tokyo, Hawaii, Los Angeles, Miami, Belize, Rio de Janerio, Milan, Venice, the Sibillini mountains, Amsterdam, Quebec" Selina said to Bloom as they walked up the street towards the restaurant.

"Well there is someone I've not seen in years who lives in the Sibillini mountains while the other locations are places that we've never been to before" Bloom said as they reach the crossing opposite the restaurant.

"so why don't we have a 3 week trip around the world" Selina said to Bloom as they crossed the street.

"I like that idea cherie" Bloom said her fiancée as they walk into the restaurant and at the table that she booked.  
"So tell me Bloom do you still sleep with a gun under your pillow" jokes Selina.

"Yeah, wait did you just use a quote from a James bond film?" Bloom said as she who looked at her menu.

"Yeah" Selina says to Bloom who had decided on what she was having.

"So what do you want for your Main course Selina?" asks Bloom.

"I think I'll have the Mixed Grill" says Selina.

"I'm thinking I'll have the smokey paprika Chicken and chicken wings with chips" says Bloom.

"So recently I was Doing some research on Serpentina" says Selina.

"Let me guess You asked her didn't you" says Bloom as Serpentina appears next to the 2

"How can I hear what she's saying?" Bloom spoke asking Selina with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I'm using a spell that allows you to hear her" Selina spoke to Bloom who put down her menu.

"Well if I had to say a bit about myself I'd say I'm snarky, likes to make comments about what everyone has failed to see, very observant, knowledgeable" Serpentina said telepathically.

* * *

Meanwhile at Alfea

as Blizzarius is casting a spell "Dragonfire sabre I command you to dis..."

"Blizzarius I need help" shouts Chillion and this distracts Blizzarius just long enough for his spell to mess up.

"Darn it Chillion I was trying to do a spell" says Blizzarius annoyed.

meanwhile in the Winx Dorm room

Flora is watering the flowers, Musa is listening to music, Stella is trying to choose an outfit, Tecna is using the pc and Aisha is practicing with her morphix when their Ancientix necklaces glow brightly and 5 figures who look like each of the Winx appear and Stella spots them entering the room and alerts Tecna and Aisha but can't alert Musa who's to distracted listening to music.

"Who are you? Stella asks to the figure in yellow.

"My name is Sunia and this is Vortexia, Sunia points to the figure in blue over there is Leafia pointing to the figure in green close to Flora and standing over Tecna is Cyberia the hopeless lovesick puppy as I like to call her and lastly the one by the door is Shoutia" says Sunia.

"What do you want?" asks Aisha.

"You" says Leafia who grabs onto Flora's head.

"Flora fight her" Stella said as Vortexia sneaks behind Aisha and grabs her.

"I'm trying Stella" Floria spoke as she was trying to fight Leafia.

"No I will resist" Aisha said as she tried to resist

Sunia grabs Stella's head form her Blind spot.

Get out of my head" says Stella ejecting Sunia who grabs her from behind.

"Tecna behind you" shouts Musa as Cyberia grabs Tecna form behind as Shoutia grabs Musa also from behind.

"NO NO NO I WILL NOT SUBMIT" Tecna shouted as her ancestor tried to take control.

"Shoutia get out of my head" says Musa as she struggles to resist her ancestor's control.

As the Winx try as hard as they can to resist the spirits invading their minds but they are soon overwhelmed when Roxy enters the room and Stella, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Flora look at her.

"Are you guys okay?" Roxy asked looking concerned.

"You must warn Bloom hurry" Stella said before Sunia takes control of her.

Roxy goes to phone but Tecna grabs her and slams her against the wall before saying in a tone of voice that Roxy has never heard from Tecna before "Tell us where Bloom is or pay the price".

"She's on a date with Selina in Gardenia" Roxy spoke as she realized that something was wrong.

"Thank you" says Flora who casts a sleeping spell on Roxy and the 5 transform into their Ancientix form and Stella activates her nova staff and the 5 fairies teleport to Earth when Daphne hearing the noise opens the door spotting Roxy laying on the floor unconscious, "Roxy wake up" Daphne said trying to get Roxy to come round but Roxy doesn't respond but Daphne uses her magic to wake Roxy up before she said "Call Bloom now".

Daphne pulls out her phone and calls Bloom's cell but instead of Bloom's voice, she gets "This is Bloom I am unable to answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the roar of the dragon" and a dragon's roar is heard and Daphne sounding concerned "Sis, you and Selina are in danger, something is wrong with Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha please call me".

"Daphne what do we do?" Roxy asked looking at Daphne who just looked at Roxy before saying "I don't know but one thing I can be sure of is", Roxy looks a little lost before Daphne says to her "The possessed fairies don't have the element of surprise since Bloom will sense them coming".

* * *

Back at the Restaurant

As Bloom and Selina have finished their starters and a waiter comes over to their table.

"I'll have the Mixed Grill with a lemonade with no fruit and ice please" Selina says to the waiter.

"And for you miss" says the waiter asking Bloom what she wanted.

"I'll have the smokey paprika Chicken and chicken wings with chips and garden peas with gravy and a lemonade without ice and no fruit" says Bloom.

As the Waiter leaves, "You know I heard some criticisms of you and the Winx a few years ago" Selina says sipping her drink.

"And they are?" Bloom asks curiously.

"The Winx's body proportions and their clothes" Selina says.

"Well magical people tend to be beautiful because of their magic and the clothes and there is a culture difference between earth humans and the magic humans" Bloom says before Selina jokes "However being an earth girl myself I do see what they mean since when I look at the early fairy forms the Winx and I got do look skimpy" when Selina spots the waiter carrying their main meals.

"Ahh finally" Selina scoffs.

their main meal arrives and they start eating

"What's one the more unusual things that happened during your education at Alfea?" Selina asked after taking bite form the chicken.

"Well in my 2nd year of Alfea me and the Winx went to Cloudtower to get a better understanding of dark magic" says Bloom after eating a slice of chicken.

"During one of the classes me and the Winx had to focus on something we hated in order to create our dark energy while one exploded and another tried to suffocate the person who created it but mine was different" says Bloom who then takes a bite from her food.

"How so?" asks Selina curiously.

"Well headmistress Griffin said 'hmm interesting even senior witches don't summon magic that dark' and I thought it was just because I had a bad week" explains Bloom.

"well I have an idea" Selina says drinking her lemonade.

"okay let's hear it" Bloom said curiously.

"Well your Dragonflame probably created it but you weren't able to use it because you're a fairy" Selina explained as she sipped her lemonade.

"Hmm interesting idea" says Bloom sipping her orange juice.

"Btw how's the food?" Selina asks.

"It's Great" Bloom says as she finishes the piece of the chicken she was eating.

"How many dates have we been on now since I've lost count?" asks Selina who devours her food.

"Well honestly I've lost count myself" Bloom said as she finished her drink.

"I remember the time me and the Winx first celebrated Christmas at Alfea" Bloom said as she looked at the food she was eating.

"I wish I could have seen that" Selina said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Bloom's eyes glow and she looks at Selina and places her hand on Selina's which makes her eyes glow too and she sees all the events of the day that the Winx first celebrated Christmas and feels that she was there, their eyes return to normal and Selina puts her hand on her head, "What was that" Selina spoke in a confused tone that told Bloom that she had no idea what happened.

"No idea my power has never done that before" Bloom said since she had no idea what happened either.

"To us" Bloom says who then takes a bite form her food.

after the pair finish their meal and pay for it, they then head out of the restaurant.

As they walk down towards the beach when Bloom spots an ice cream shop,"So wanna get some ice cream?" Bloom asked Selina who just looked ahead before replying "Yeah I like that, come on" Selina said as the pair head towards the ice cream shop when Bloom looks over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Selina asked as she looked at Bloom who turned to look at her.

By the pricking of my Thumbs Something Wicked this way comes" Bloom said as she and Selina enter the ice cream shop and go over to the counter.

"So what do you want" the ice cream counterman asked the 2 fairies.

"I want a strawberry, chocolate and vanilla triple cone please" Bloom said as the ice cream counterman looked at Selina who just said "I'll have what she's having".

"Nice use of the quote from when Harry met Sally there honey" Bloom said to her fiancée who blushed at the compliment.

After getting their ice creams and taking their seat across from the window.

"So daylight saving time ends November 2nd but do you even know the reason why we have daylight saving time to begin with?" Bloom said as she eats her ice cream.

"It's for the farmers" Selina said as she eats her ice cream.

"Nope, the actual reason for daylight saving time is that it was a fuel saving measure created by the Germans in world war 1" Bloom explained as they ate their ice cream.

Meanwhile outside on the beach Cyberia, Sunia, Leafia, Vortexia and Shoutia are standing on the roof from the ice cream parlour across the Street "Oh that looks disgusting" Vortexia said looking through Binoculars but Cyberia also looking through Binoculars while crying a little interrupts "Shut up Vortexia if those 2 love each other that's good, I wish I was the One being taken out on a date with".

"Cyberia keep it together and remember what we came here to do" Vortexia said as the 5 fairies walk up to the ice cream parlour.

"Shoutia now" Sunia said as Shoutia as she takes aim at the window with her Infinite echo spell and which shatters the windows injuring the 15 people who were sitting at the tables next to the broken windows and Bloom pulls Selina to the floor and they quickly get up and help the injured civilians up while Bloom uses a teleportation spells to get them to the Gardenia hospital.

"Bloom look" Selina said as she saw 5 people entering the ice cream parlour.

Bloom looks up and sees Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha enter the Ice cream parlour.

"Stella what is going on?" Bloom said looking at the damage.

"Stella's not here right now" says a Woman that Bloom doesn't recognise As the other Winx already in Ancientix form stand next to Stella.

"Now tell me who are you" Bloom said as she raised her sunglasses.

"We are the Ancestral fairies" Shoutia said in Musa's tone of voice.

"Why are you here?" Selina asks the 5 in front of them.

"We are here for your destruction" Cyberia said.

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx Club Ancientix  
> Bloom and Selina fight for their lives against their friends now turned enemies but can they save themselves form destruction and can they save Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha and find out why Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Flora have gone rogue before someone ends up dead,  
> it will take all their power, skill and sheer luck to save them  
> I have a story to recommend and it's called Bloom in Asgard by winxclubrocks which is a Winx club&Avengers crossover fic which I honestly like it  
> Now MichaelDutchX has stood down as my proofreader but Nicolastheconqueror has agreed to become my proofreader  
> please read and review


	15. Struggles Against Themselves Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

 

As the other Winx already in Ancientix form stand next to Stella.

"Now tell me who are you" Bloom said as she raised her sunglasses.

"We are the Ancestral fairies" Shoutia said in Musa's tone of voice.

"Why are you here?" Selina asked the 5 in front of them.

"We are here for your destruction" Cyberia said.

Bloom and Selina have a worried look on their faces at hearing this

"Seriously we were on date" Selina groaned as Leafia scoffed "Well your date has just been crashed".

"I assume you want to try and kill us right" Bloom said as Sunia just scoffed before saying "Duh".

"Prepare to die Bloom" Cyberia said in a threatening tone but Bloom scoffed with a confident look on her face "Really all the villains in the universe couldn't kill me and believe me they've tried".

"Ready Selina" Bloom said as she looked at the possessed winx.

"Ready" Selina said replying to her lover just as Shoutia fires a high pressure soundwave blast at the 2 fairies.

Bloom and Selina dodge the blast that Shoutia fired and they shift into their fairy forms as the Customers flee in panic but as they are leaving Bloom notices how the 5 possessed winx aren't getting along.

"Selina let's teleport" Bloom says as she looks at the arguing fairies.

"Transportus" says Bloom and both her and Selina disappear.

"Damm it Shoutia your aim sucks" says Leafia with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Oh Shut up Leafia" Vortexia said as she scowls at Leafia.

"Cyberia why don't you quit the whining" Sunia scoffs as Cyberia says with a smirk on her face, "Sunia get a life oh wait you can't because you're dead".

"That's low even for you Cyberia, uh girls look around" Leafia said as she looks around.

"Damm it you idiots let them get away" Cyberia said as she looks around.

"Get after them" Sunia says angrily and the possessed Winx teleport after them.

* * *

In Magix

The pair reappear and head to Alfea but the possessed Winx appear behind them and give chase.

As Bloom and Selina race towards Alfea

"Bloom we need a plan" Selina said and Bloom replied "I'm open to suggestions" Selina thought for a sec before saying "Well I assume killing them is out of the question" to which Bloom replied "Obviously and where are they" when a nature arrow shot flies by her head and she turns her head to see Tecna, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Stella closing in.

"If this is the universe's way of getting me back for that whole mess with Dark Bloom in my 2nd year well it's working" Bloom said scoffing as Selina firing a venom snake blast back while saying "Oh great they don't give up do they," to which Bloom said "Well they are trying to kill us".

"Couldn't we take them as far away from people" Selina said but Bloom realises that won't work and says "No that's not going to work we can only fly for so long before we get exhausted so we need to get Alfea and stand our ground" says Bloom.

"Good idea except for there are students there" Serpentina spoke inside Bloom's mind and Bloom realising Serpentina was right and she said aloud "Oh crud that's right" but Selina said "Couldn't they not evacuate the building or something".

"that's a good idea" Bloom said realising Selina's idea was brilliant and activates her Winx watch and calls Faragonda.

In Faragonda's Office

"Hello" Faragonda said answering the call.

"Miss F, I need you to evacuate Alfea immediately" Bloom said with a tone that tells Faragonda that she's got trouble coming.

"Okay and how far away are you?" Faragonda asked Bloom as the sound of laser fire is heard.

"We're 5 minutes out and have the infirmary on standby" Bloom said as miss Faragonda activated the PA system.

"Evacuate the School immediately" Faragonda said in a serious tone.

In multiple classrooms

"Everyone out" the teachers shouted.

As the Students leave the building when Palladium using some Binoculars spots Bloom and Selina approaching with the Ancestral Fairies closing in fast.

"How much longer do we need to complete the evacuation?" Palladium asked his colleague.

"10 minutes maximum" Avalon said but Faragonda spotting Bloom and Selina says "We don't have 10 minutes look" as Bloom and Selina fly into the Alfea and Bloom notices that the Student aren't clear yet as Cyberia closes in on Bloom and Selina.

"Flame spiral" Daphne shouted as she fired on Cyberia.

"Wild Fury" Roxy shouted as she too fired on Cyberia.

Cyberia doesn't notice the attacks and gets hit but shrugs it off as Bloom notices Roxy and Daphne hovering above her.

"Bloom what the hell is going on?" Daphne said looking at her sister.

"I wish I knew, for some reason Stella, Musa, Aisha, Flora and Tecna have lost it and started attacking us" Bloom said to her sister and Roxy.

"So Bloom what's the plan?" Roxy said as she looks to see the students evacuating.

"Daphne help the staff get the students out of here and once you are done get back here and help us, Roxy, Selina with me, we have to hold them off until the place is clear" Bloom says as the 5 possessed winx approach.

"Volcanic attack" Bloom says firing a stream of volcanic magma energy.  
"Venom snake blast" Selina says firing a green energy snake.  
"Wild Fury" Roxy says firing a purple/green/light pink/yellow beam.

As the 3 attacks head towards the ancestral fairies.

"Plasma Barrier" says Vortexia forming a shield

"Gaia's Defense" says Leafia forming a shield

"Enchantix moon shield" says Sunia forming a shield

"Magical Echo" says Shoutia forming a shield

the Four Shields form and Block the spells

Selina moves in to range and fires on Cyberia

"Venom snake blast" Selina says firing a green energy snake at Cyberia.

"Digital room" says Cyberia forming a cube around her which blocks Selina's attack.

"Bloom the students are Clear" Daphne shouted as she got behind Leafia. "Dance of leaves" Daphne said as she fired a teal/green/gold beam of energy at Leafia who just stands there and takes the attack as Selina moved in to attack Cyberia.

"Venom snake blast" Selina says firing a green energy snake.

"Digital Room" says Cyberia and a cube appears and shatters when the attack hits.

"Storm of numbers" says Cyberia said firing shooting a ray of green/blue electricity numbers at Selina.

"Snake skin shield" scoffs Selina and a hard snake skin appears and blocks the attackwhen Leafia and Shoutia appear behind her.

"Nature punch" says Leafia whose fist glows green.

"Music Punch" says Shoutia whose fist glows red.

But before they can unleash the attacks on Cyberia, Roxy gets behind the pair, "Double Wild Fury" says Roxy firing 2 purple/green/light pink/yellow beam which hits both of them and floors them but they both get up as Shoutia punches Leafia in the Stomach and Leafia uppercuts Shoutia.

"That had to Hurt, Hypersonic Howl blast" Roxy spoke firing a high pressure animal roar that forced the Ancestral fairies back.

"Great Serpent Strike" shouts Selina who fires a large green snake at Cyberia and the attack knocks Cyberia back but she shrugs off the attack as Selina doesn't see Vortexia getting behind her.

"Hey Cyberia getting slow in that weak body" Vortexia says as she prepares to fire.

"Oh yeah coming from the person sneaking up behind Selina" Cyberia says as she watches what is about to happen.

"Selina Behind you" Bloom shouted but by the time Selina turns her head, but it's too late.

"Tsunami vortex blast" says Vortexia who fires a stream of high pressure water at Selina who gets hit by the attack and crashes into the ground. and de-transforms then Bloom and Roxy rush over to her.

"Alright I took down Selina" says Vortexia in a tone of smug confidence.

"Oh Try this on for size Gigabyte Blast" says Cyberia firing a stream of green/purple energy at Vortexia which hits and knocks her to the floor

"what the hell was that for Cyberia" Vortexia said as she picks herself up.

"I wanted to take down Selina" Cyberia complained as she engaged in a fist fight with Vortexia.

"Alright that does that you ancestral fairies are going down, first you attack me and my fiancee on our first post getting engaged date, so this time I will not hold back" Bloom said as she closed her eyes for a moment as Roxy flies near her.

"Bloom why are they fighting each other?" Roxy asked her fairy friend.

"Good Question" Bloom said as Sunia fires at the other possessed Winx and is blasted for doing so.

"That hurt" Sunia said groaning in pain.

"Dancing Leaves" Daphne spoke firing a teal/green/gold beam of energy

on Leafia who dodges the attack.

"I don't understand why you are attacking your friends

"Well miss Daphne my Friends betrayed me and I can never find someone who would love me" sighs Cyberia

"well I know Tecna has someone who loves her" says Daphne

"Supernova sunburst" says Sunia blasting both Daphne and Cyberia who were caught off guard and straight into a wall.

"Okay ow that hurt" Daphne said with a groan as she rubs her head.

* * *

As the students and staff watch form the nearby hills

"What's going on down there miss Faragonda?" asks a student

"I don't know" Faragonda said as a Red Fountain Ship lands nearby and Saladin and the Specialists arrive at the top of the hill.

"Faragonda what the hell is going on down there?" Sky asked as the specialists arrive.

"We gotta get down there" Brandon said as he headed towards their windriders but Faragonda stopped him with a simple "No", but Helia asked Faragonda a simple question "Why not?".

"Well..." Faragonda said trying to put it tactfully

"Basically you specialists wouldn't stand a chance" Palladium said to the specialists.

"Who's still at Alfea?" Saladin asked as a smoke rises from Alfea when Palladium just spoke "the only people still at Alfea are Bloom, Selina, Roxy, Professor Daphne, Blizzarius, Chillion and Griselda"

"Wait Selina as in Selina deltraz" The voice said as Tyler walked up to the teachers and Helia.

"Yeah, you know her Tyler?" Helia said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Of course I know her, She's my ex-girlfriend" Tyler said as he sat down on the chair before Saladin spoke to him "I guess you are aware she's engaged now" but Tyler said a surprised tone of voice "Well who did she get engaged to?", upon hearing that, Helia and Saladin just looked at each other before Helia walked over to him "Selina is engaged to Princess Bloom".

"Let's just hope that Bloom and the others can win" Faragonda said as Timmy runs to his windrider and heads to Alfea to help Bloom and Selina and Roxy.

"Timmy come back" says Saladin as the other specialists run after him on their windriders when Faragona notices the robots approaching.

* * *

Back at Alfea

"Dragon Punch" says Bloom whose boxing glove glows Orange who uppercuts Cyberia and knocks her to the floor.

"I knew those Boxing lessons would pay off someday" says Bloom

"Shining Punch" says Sunia whose fist glows yellow and she punches Vortexia in the face.

"Sunia you selfish self-centred imbecile" shouts Vortexia

"Wild Fury" says Roxy firing at Leafia.

"Zenith lightning" says Cyberia firing at Leafia.

"Gaia's Defense" says Leafia which blocks the Zenith lighting and Wild fury attacks.

"Bloom of nature" says Leafia launching a vortex of leaves at Bloom

"Red dragon orb" says Bloom as the leaves hit the barrier and burn up

"Bio Rhythmic Flow" says Cyberia firing at Leafia which hits her and she slams into the ground but picks herself

"Cyberia why did you do that?" Leafia asked as Cyberia said in a venomous tone "Because you're a weakling" but Leafia scowled in response before saying "Petal hurricane" and Leafia launches a beam of flower energy petals at Cyberia who dodges the attack.

"Techno Punch" says Cyberia whose fist glows purple and she punches Vortexia before saying "That's for calling me a hopeless romantic".

"Oi Vortexia try this Supervolcanic Eruption Blast" says Bloom firing a 5000ºC fireball at Vortexia who said in response "Tusnami Punch Full power", Vortexia's fist glows blue with Water forming around it and Vortexia destroys the fireball with her punch creates a cloud of steam that obstructs everyone's view

Sunia, Leafia and Shoutia moves to surround Vortexia

"Light spectrum" says Sunia firing a beam of pink/yellow energy at Vortexia.

"Chlorophyll bolt" says Leafia firing a pink/green beam of energy at Vortexia.

"Infinite echo" says Shoutia firing a beam of crescent sonic energy at Vortexia.

The 3 attacks hit Vortexia and slam her to the ground as the steam clears.

"So you're trying to pull a coup you fools" shouts Vortexia as she takes aim at Cyberia.

"Tusnami Vortex Blast" says Vortexia

"Supernova solar storm says Sunia

the attacks hit and Cyberia is knocked out the sky and hits the ground as Timmy rushes into the courtyard.

"Tecna" Timmy said noticing Tecna on the floor and Cyberia getting up and flying over to him calls out "Timmy".

Cyberia goes over to Timmy and Kisses him and feels happy but Vortexia fires on them and Cyberia blocks it and fires back as the other Specialists arrive in the courtyard.

"Bloom what is going on?" Sky asked his ex as she spotted the specialists.

"Sacre Bleu guys get out of here" Bloom said as she spots Cyberia with Timmy.

"Get away from her Tim, that's not Tecna" Bloom said in a tone that scares Timmy.

"No this is Tec..." Timmy began to say when Cyberia interrupts, "Bloom is right, I'm not Tecna" Cyberia said to the specialist.

"Then who are you?" Timmy asked to the woman in front of her.

"My name is Cyberia, Tecna's ancestor and I like you Timmy since my ancestor's memories tell me that she cares about you a lot and I wish the person I dated when I was alive was like you" Cyberia said as Bloom processed what Cyberia just said, "Wait are you saying that you are a spirit" Bloom said realising that she, Roxy, Selina and Daphne have been fighting ghosts the whole time.

"I don't want to harm you, any of you but if I must destroy you to get revenge for what he and your ancestor did to me and the others miss Bloom, then I will do what I have to do" Cyberia said flying away.

"Bloom what is going on?" Helia asked as he saw Flora firing on Stella and Musa.

"Don't ask questions just do as I say and beat it" says Bloom as the Specialists get to cover just as the Alfea gates are blown off and 500 Zenith battle robots enter and open fire.

"Oh come on where did these robots come from" Bloom said as she incinerated the first wave of robots.

"Shining Kick" Sunia said as her left leg glowed Yellow.

"Techno Kick" Cyberia said as her left leg glowed Digital Green.

"Nature Kick" Leafia said as her left leg glowed Green.

"Music Kick" Shoutia said as her left leg glowed Red.

The 4 spin and unleash a wave of energy that destroys around 15 robots.

"Morphix Kick "Vortexia said as her legs glowed Purple and she does a backflip knocking off 2 battle robots's heads as she does a spin kick which tears a battle robot in half.

Virus blast" Cyberia said as she hacked a squad of 25 robots who fired upon another robots which destroyed them.

"Try this on for Size, Harmonic Waves" Shoutia spoke dispersing Sound Waves which destroys 2 squads of 15 robots.

"Lynphea Vortex" Leafia said launching a Cyclone of Leaves at the group of 10 robots which destroys them

Oi technut how many Mecha left?" Leafia said as she summoned vines that tore 5 robots apart.

"250 you nature loving hippie" Cyberia said to the flower fairy.

"Battle bots activate self destruct" Cyberia said as she hacked the remaining robots whose eyes start flashing red which then explode knocking the Specialists and Griselda to the floor as Sunia gets in front of Bloom while parts of the courtyard burn with the destroyed robot remains when Cyberia punches the ground and a large amount of electricity flows into Cyberia who takes aim at Daphne.

"Watch out Daphne" Bloom shouted to her sister but it was too late.

Cyberia unleashes a supercharged lightning blot that hits Daphne which de-transforms her and she falls to the floor outcold.

"Hypernova spectrum blast max power" Sunia shouts launching a large white/blue/yellow light beam at Bloom who just stands still but looks at Roxy, the now conscious Selina and Griselda and shouts "move now".

As Roxy, the now conscious Selina and Griselda get to safety as the Hypernova spectrum hits Bloom and she walks through the blast that Sunia fired "What the fudge" Sunia said as she sees Bloom open her eyes, "I don't give damm about you feeling betrayed but using my friends as tools to take revenge and hurting my fiancée and my sister is crossing the line so if that means taking you down then I will do what I must to save them" Bloom says as her Ancientix gem glows brightly and her eyes glow orange and Bloom blasts Sunia back with a supervolcanic hellfire spell and Sunia slams into the fountain destroying it.

"Girls I think we are in for it" Cyberia said as Bloom turned to face them.

"Okay I didn't want to do this but have left me no choice" says Bloom as the possessed Winx spot Blizzarius entering the courtyard.

"Ah Blizzarius welcome to your destruction" Leafia said smugly and Blizzarius said "Ancestral fairies please stand down" but Shoutia asks "Why did you seal us inside the Ancientix necklaces".

"I did it to help your descendants when they would go searching for them" Blizzarius says when Bloom interrupts in a tone that unnerves the possessed Winx, "If you scan the Winx's memories then you know what is currently supplying power to my friends that you 5 possessed".

"The Dragonflame Gems" Cyberia said realising what Bloom is talking about.

"If you don't release my friends, I will recall those Dragonflame gems and strip them of their powers" says Bloom with a scowl on her face.

"Release my friends or suffer the consequences" says Bloom with an angry look but the Ancestral fairies don't do anything.

"Dragonflame gems in Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora and Aisha return t..." Bloom said when Cyberia interrupts "Well played Bloom you win" says Cyberia and the ancestral fairies release their hold on Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora and Aisha who fall to the floor and de-transform and the Spirits of Cyberia, Sunia, Leafia, Vortexia and Shoutia appear in front of them.

"Ancientix necklace sealus" Blizzarius said as he re-engaged the sealing spell.

As the Ancientix necklaces Glow and each Spirit is pulled back inside the weapon and Cyberia looks at Bloom and says "Congratulations" before being pulled back into Tecna's Ancientix necklace.

"Why did you do that?" Bloom said to Blizzarius as he caught his breath.

"There will be a time when the seals have to be broken but it's not right now" says Blizzarius as he clutches his chest.

"Bloom you have made me very proud" says the spirit of Pyronia who returns to the Dragonfire sabre necklace as the Winx start to come around "What happened" asks Tecna getting up off the ground and sees the destroyed robots that continue to burn.

"You're all okay" Bloom said feeling light headed and she de-transforms as Blizzarius, Selina, Roxy, Griselda see Bloom fall onto her knees and falls on her side as Blizzarius and Selina rush over to Bloom.

"Come on Bloom please wake up" Selina as she tries to wake Bloom up.

Blizzarius checks Bloom's pulse and says to Selina "Selina she's fine"

the other Winx after all coming round and getting up rush over to where Bloom is when Chillion walks out into the courtyard and sees the damage and says "Hello everyone did I miss anything" and they all glare at him when Roxy spot the unconscious Daphne and "Medic we need a medic" and 2 medics appear with a stretcher and put Daphne on it which they also do for Bloom.

* * *

later in Faragonda's office

"How's Bloom, Daphne and Selina?" asks Faragonda

"They're all okay but miss Selina have suffered minor injuries form being blasted with high pressure water, miss Daphne was electrocuted and I'm going to be keeping her in overnight for observation since I'm concerned that the electric shock miss Daphne was subjected to might have damaged her heart and Bloom's Winx was fully depleted and her Dragonflame is burned out" nurse Ofelia said to the headmistress when Aisha just looked at them, "Could someone explain what the hell happened" Aisha asks not having a clue as to what happened during the day.

"You got possessed by the spirits of the ancestors that I sealed inside the Ancientix necklaces many many years ago and you tried to kill Bloom and Selina who came here when Daphne and Roxy tried to help and…." Blizzarius said as Roxy picks up where Blizzarius left off "you Aisha defeated Selina by blasting her out of the sky and you Tecna defeated Daphne by electrocuting her with how much…?" Roxy said as she looked to nurse Ofelia who looked at Roxy before saying "About all the power in Alfea college".

"It seems seeing her sister and fiancée hurt was enough to make Bloom lose her temper and then miss Stell fired a spell at Bloom which she took head on and walked through which I have to assume her healing power was repairing any injury she might have received from the attack" Griselda said taking over from Roxy as Faragonda just sat there listening to what happened.

"So why did Bloom threaten to recall the Dragonflame gems?" Faragonda said asking Blizzarius who thought for moment before responding "Well think about it for a sec, Bloom knew that the other Winx's fairy forms including the Ancientix form receive their power from the Dragonflame gems that she gave them how many years ago now?" Blizzarius said looking at Aisha.

"We got the Dragonflame gems around the time when Bloom's girlfriend was the villain" Aisha said but Roxy turned to Blizzarius with a disbelief that Bloom and Selina haven't told them what Roxy and Blizzarus both noticed bloom wearing on her finger.

"Bloom knowing that you had the Dragonflame gems threatened to recall them to get your ancestors to release you and it worked" Blizzarius said as Flora nervously asked while bracing for the worst "So what other damage did we cause while we were possessed?".

"Well from what I have heard while you attacked and caused heavy damage to an ice cream parlour in Gardenia, Alfea's well and fountain were also destroyed along about 500 zenith battle robots" Faragonda said as the Winx looked at each other.

"Well I think security should be improved from now on" Blizzarius said when Aurora teleported into the room with an enraged look on her face.

"Aurora what are you doing here?" Roxy asked the fairy of the north who froze Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora and Aisha before she just said "Them".

Aurora approached the frozen Winx when Blizzarius casts an ice spell on Aurora's legs which stops her from moving before saying "What are you doing" and Chillion places his hand on the back of her head.

"This soothing ice" Chillion said as Blizzarius places his hand on Chillion's shoulder as an ice cold wind sweeps through the room which calms Aurora down before she asks "Which way is the infirmary?" and Ofelia takes Aurora to the infirmary.

* * *

in the Alfea infirmary

As Daphne lays in the bed when Aurora walks in.

"Tesoro are you alright?" Aurora asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Yeah i'm fine but I got beat hard" Daphne said but Aurora looked at her before saying Tesoro the Winx are the most powerful fairies in the universe but you did good".

Daphne said "Cuddle please" and Aurora climbed into Daphne's hospital bed not caring if Ofelia tried to throw her out, she would stay by Daphne's side.

In the Bloom's old dorm room

As Bloom and Selina rest to regain their strength

"How do you feel" Selina asked.

"Like I've run 7 marathons a total of 10 times, What about you Selina?" Bloom said.

"About the same" Selina replied as she looked at Bloom

"You know something" Bloom said and Selina asked in response "Yeah what?" "That you and I probably would have after that date had a steamy romp so lets do shall we" Selina said in a tone that Bloom finds hot and the 2 then kiss passionately.

1 hour later

Bloom and Selina lay in Bed after having a steamy makeout session

"Bloom honey I care about your safety but you seem to have been a little reckless lately furthermore you are not invincible since the water stars can destroy your power which will kill you" Selina said to her fiancée who turned to look at her.

"I know" Bloom said to Selina as the pair lay in her old bed before minutes later falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx Club Ancientix  
> Bloom and Selina are enjoying a normal day at home when some unwelcome guests from the Winx's past that want revenge  
> now thanks to dragon for suggesting the title for this 2 parter and the next chapter  
> please read and review and any feedback is appreciated


	16. Confessions and Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

 

In the Dorm room

Flora spots Bloom in bed and notices Selina laying on top of Bloom in the same bed and sees the pile of clothes laying around the floor.

meanwhile on a White sandy Beach with a statue of Aphrodite

Bloom and Selina lay on the beach completely naked and legs wrapped around each other

Selina resting her head on Bloom's bare chest and Selina turns to face Bloom "I wish this didn't have to end" Selina said stroking Bloom's hair.

"Oh It doesn't have to" Bloom said with a sexy grin on her face.

"I'm nervous about telling your parents that we're engaged" Selina said to Bloom as they lay in the sand "Yeah I am too but as Daphne once said, are you ready to begin your Journey" Bloom said to Selina who just looked at Bloom before she said "What Journey" as a white light engulfs them both.

Back in the dorm room

"For starters the journey out of bed sleepyheads" Flora said as Selina wakes up and she rouses Bloom.

"Uh Bloom" says Selina pointing out Flora standing in front of them

"Seems like you two had a great night last night" Flora joked with a grin

the 2 look at each other "I don't know what your talking about" says Bloom while hastily getting dressed into her underwear and Selina doing the same who just said "Neither do I" but Flora just smiled "Well you 2 are so adorable together" says Flora as she heads to the lounge.

"I'm going for a shower care to join me Bloom" Selina said.

"Sure I could go for a bit of lovemaking in the shower" Bloom said and the 2 headed towards the dorm room shower.

meanwhile in the Dorm room

"Oh Dragon Selina yes harder" Bloom moaned in the shower.

"I hear Bloom and Selina are having a good time in there" Flora said with a slight smirk on her face hearing the moans coming from the shower.

About 30 minutes later

"Now we have..." Bloom began to say when Griselda popped in.

"Girls I've received 2 noise complaints from around 10pm last night coming from this dorm" says Griselda

"Oh yeah sorry about Griselda that was Me and Selina getting intimate last night and it won't happen again" Bloom said to the head of discipline.

After Griselda has left

"Now I have an announcement" Bloom wearing a pink/purple/yellow top with a long sleeved blue jacket and hot pink shorts and pink socks with some heels while they saw Selina wearing a Black top with a white Snake pattern and a black jacket on top. She also has green/Black jeans with a white stripe which goes down to the hems with green shoes and green Sunglasses resting in her hair.

"So what are they?" Musa asked.

Well me and Selina are engaged to be married" Bloom said to her friends.

"That's Brill Congratulations" Tecna said and the other Winx spoke

"yeah Congratulations" but Tecna noticing the book on the table says to Bloom "Bloom why you have a book from the restricted section in your Room" to which she said sheepishly "Ahh I checked out a book of spells to find a certain spell" Bloom said sheepishly.

"What Spell were you looking for" Tecna asked and Bloom replied to

"A fertility spell" but Stella then asked "Why would you need a spell like that?" Bloom blushed before saying "Well me and Selina are engaged and are planning to start a family soon"

"So how does the Fertilius spell work Bloom" Roxy asked leaning on the door.  
"It makes certain that the fairies that are covered by the Fertilius spell will have Kids and that their Children will be in Suspended Animation until they decide to disengage the Fertilius spell and once the spell disengages the body will adapt to the 9 month state in space of 24 hours" explains Bloom as she sees what each of the Winx are wearing

She sees Tecna wearing A short purple top with a purple digital symbol in the middle and light green jeans and Trainers, Musa wearing a red/pink tank top with a light blue bra underneath and light pink shorts and shoes and sees Aisha wearing A Blue top and light blue jacket with a turquoise skirt and turquoise shoes then she sees Stella wearing A yellow/orange T-shirt and pink/purple jeans and light yellow high heels and spots Flora wearing a Long Green top with a light Blue jacket and pink skirt and white shoes.

"Now let's get moving" says Selina as she and the others head for the door and sees Roxy and waiting for her wearing A light sea green t-shirt and light sea green trousers and light sea green/white slip on shoes.

As the Winx leaves the Dorm they spot Daphne wearing a cyan dark Green top with yellow striped sea green trousers and light cyan shoes and trying to sneak away "Stop big sis" says Bloom and Daphne stops in her tracks. "Sis you should come with me and see our place" says Bloom

"Okay" Daphne said as they all teleport to Gardenia.

* * *

As the sun shines over Gardenia

The 8 Winx and Daphne stand in front of Bloom and Selina's home

"Whoa Nice place" says Daphne looking at the building as she sees where her sister lives.

"It sure is" a voice behind Selina said and Selina turns around and see a familiar face.

"Mom is that you" Selina said as she saw her mother.

"Yes it is" Selenie said as she hugs Selina.

"Winx please meet my Mum Selenie deltraz" Selina said with Bloom standing next to her seeing a tall medium build woman wearing a light green top with brown eyes and long green hair while she has medium length legs covered by a pair blue jeans with sandals on her feet.

"Hello Selenie" Bloom said to Selina's mom.

"Selina who is this" asks Selenie having never met Bloom before.

"You'd think She'd know who you are by now" Stella scoffed before Bloom responded to her best friend while leans on her house fence "but then we'd have more trying to kill me". Selenie looking at Bloom for a sec before realizing who she is "I'm a fool your the princess of Domino" but Bloom notices Musa looking at a house across the street from Bloom and Selina's home before Bloom puts her hand on Musa's shoulder and says "You're considering buying the place" to which Musa nods before Bloom told her "If you choose to buy the place I'll help with the money to purchase the place, me and Selina will help you get settled in".

"Thank you Bloom I appreciate your help" Musa said as Selenie asked "So this is Bloom my fiancée" Selina said when a voice behind the Winx spoke "So our little girl is getting married" the Winx turn their heads before Tecna asks "Mike, Vanessa, King Oritel, Queen Marion what are you doing here".

"Bloom invited us over because she wanted to tell us something but we now know and we're happy for her" Vanessa said and Mike, Marion and Oritel nod in agreement before they quickly depart.

Inside their house

As the Winx stand in the kitchen "Now I want to ask you girls something?" Bloom said as she looked at her friends.

"Would you girls do me the greatest honour of being the bridesmaids at my wedding in December?" Bloom asked to her friends.

"Of course we will Bloom we would have asked you anyway" Stella said to her best friend.

"Now Stella I'd like you to plan the wedding reception and our dresses, Musa you handle the music, Tecna, Aisha I want you and Daphne to handle security for the wedding since there is probably a chance that someone might try to cause trouble and Flora I want you to create a beautiful bouquet for us" Bloom said as Selina starts making lunch as Bloom asked the Winx "Guys want some lunch?" and they all said "Yes".

"Do you remember the time when the Winx first formed?" Musa asked.

"I don't" Aisha said as she realised she didn't know.

"Oh sweetie let me tell you" Flora said who then explains what happened to Aisha when the Pixies then teleport in.

"Hiya" Chatta said.

"Chatta" Flora said.

"Amore" Stella said.

"Tune, Cherie" Musa said.

"Digit, Caramel" Tecna said.

"Piff" Aisha said.

"You know Girls seeing Bloom living here has got me thinking that maybe its time we all found places to live since lets be honest Alfea doesn't need us hanging around there all the time but where could we live" Stella asked when Bloom re-enters the living room carrying a tray filled with 5 chicken tagliatelle hand each one to the Winx.

"Well Stella, Aisha you have royal palaces to live in" Bloom said but Musa stood up "Well I know I'm going to live in Gardenia, Tecna if you will help me and Bloom if you can spare the cash I'll buy the place across the road", Musa accepted the lunch and sat down and ate before thanking Bloom for the lunch and departing.

"So won't you need to discuss this with Helia and Timmy" Aisha said as Tecna and Flora realise that they would need to discuss that when Lockette teleports in and asks "Where's Bloom?" to which Selina said "She's gone out to do shopping and take our fairy unicorns out for a walk".

* * *

A few hours later

As Bloom is walking with Elas and Lilly light on the Beach in her Ancientix civilian outfit "So how were you, Critty and Amarok able to appear when you merged to form the swan of infinity?" Bloom said to her bonded fairy animal.

"Each fairy animal that bonded with one of the winx can separate themselves from the swan of infinity for a short period of time" Elas explained as Bloom spotted Mitzi who scoffs before saying "Oh Bloom got kicked out of reform school".

"Actually no the reason I'm back in Gardenia is because I've moved into the house that my Fiancée and I own" Bloom said as Mitzi just said

"And Who would that be" before Bloom climbed onto Elas's saddle "My Childhood friend Selina" Bloom said Mitzi looking at Elas and Lilly light before saying "Oh who are these abominations".

"This is Elas and Lilly light a rare breed of horse" Bloom said to which Mitzi scoffs smugly "what type of horse?".

"a Unicorn" Bloom said as Mitzi walking away while saying "Whatever" as Lockette then shows up.

"Lockette what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"Well me and the pixies came to visit but I was told you had gone out" Lockette said before Bloom said to her bonded pixie "well I'm also Engaged to Selina" to which Lockette responded "Well congratulations and Amore would be happy for you" Lockette said as the 4 return to the house.

Back in Bloom and Selina's home

Selina and Flora are using floral magic on the garden as Bloom leans on the railing attached to the house's outside decking with Lockette floating next to her before she said aloud "the garden is coming along nicely Selina"

"Yeah I guess that floral magic training Eldora gave me is paying off" says Selina taking off the garden gloves and putting them away and Selina heads inside and pours 3 glasses of orange juice and returns outside and hands one to Bloom when she spots Musa approaching and Selina lets her in.

Bloom, Musa and Selina look towards the Pacific Ocean at Sunset

"Musa need anything?" Bloom asked and Musa replied "Yeah I want to talk to you".

"Musa what's the matter please as your friend I want to help you?" Bloom asked her friend who leaned on the railing before saying "Bloom I have not had any intimacy in nearly 2 years since my bad breakup with Riven" Musa said as she accepted a glass of orange juice, "Have you ever thought of a 3 way with 2 women" Bloom asked her friend to which Musa said while asking "I'll think about that threesome, so where are the others?"

"Well Stella and Flora are looking for houses in Magixs with Tecna while Aisha has gone for a swim in the ocean" Selina said as Bloom asked "Hey Musa do you still have that flute you used 5 years ago?"

"Yeah why?" Musa said as she wondered why Bloom asked when she said "Well Selina has never heard you play" and Musa pulls out her flute and starts playing "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched" Selina asked and Bloom said as she looked over the beach "Yeah right now I have that feeling" while Musa continued playing her flute.

* * *

The next day

As the Ethereal Fairies observe the Trix in their limbo in time prison

"How long have they been there?" the Orange Ethereal fairy asked as the Green Ethereal Fairy responded "About a year".

"So if we free them then it won't be long before they go back to try to do evil" says the Blue Ethereal fairy

"but I have a feeling this will come back to bite but alright let's release them" says the Green Ethereal Fairy and the 3 ethereal fairies release the Trix from their prison.

At Bloom and Selina's home

as Bloom and Selina are sitting on the sofa eating lunch watching tv but Bloom after taking a bite of the spaghetti bolognese lunch as the Ski resort road race episode is playing when Bloom hears a knock on the door and heads over to the door opening it before saying "Who are you?" Bloom asked but the man just spots Selina

"Selina it's been a long time since we saw each other" the voice said and upon hearing the voice Selina looks back and sees a tall thin muscled blond haired man that she recognises as the person she had a crush on when she and Bloom went to school in Gardenia before saying "Tyler is that you?" to which he responds "Selina it's been a long time how are you doing?".

"Tyler yeah it has been a while, honey let him in" Selina said as Bloom steps aside and Tyler enters the house.

"Woah Bloom you and Selina must have a lot of money to afford this place but why live in a place like this?" Tyler said as he looks around but Bloom just chuckles before Bloom said to him "well what can I say Gardenia is peaceful place since I'm closer to the people who raised me but most importantly it's a calmer life than the life of a princess".

Selina hands Tyler the remining Spaghetti bolognaise which he eats before all 3 of them step outside.

On the outdoor decking

As Bloom and Tyler lean on the railing as Selina sat on the swingchair.

"So what is Selina like in the sack?" Bloom asked as Selina shrinks into the swingchair feeling embarrassed about her fiancée and ex comparing her performance in the bedroom.

"She's like a panther in the sack" Tyler said as Bloom just looked at her fiancée before saying "Yeah she is, heck the sex we have is always great" Bloom said as she and Tyler leaned on the railing when Bloom spots 3 people who she instantly recognises saying "What the hell, its the Trix I thought me and the Winx sealed them in limbo" and Selina just says "why am I suddenly worried that I am not carrying enough insurance" and 3 figures appear in front the house fence.

She sees Icy wearing a light blue t-shirt and black jeans with white sneakers on her feet while Darcy is wearing a Purple t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots and Stormy was wearing a Red tank top with red shorts and sneakers.

"Oh come on how did you escape?" Bloom asked.

"Honestly we don't know" Darcy said as the 3 ethereal fairies appear

"The ethereal fairies" Bloom said.

"It was us who released the Trix" the Orange ethereal fairy said

"I mean no disrespect but how could you let those 3 out of the prison that me and the Winx put them in the first place to stop them from harming everyone" Bloom shouted as the Trix transformed into their animal hybrid forms.

"You think they'd have ditched those atrocious forms by now" Bloom said as Selina joined her at the outdoor deck rail.

"They look ugly as sin" Selina said noticing the Trix's animal hybrid forms.

"Yeah I have to agree" Tyler said as he draw his weapons.

"So let me guess you're here to kill both of us" says Bloom in an annoyed tone as she summons her Dragonfire blaster constructs and hands one of them to Selina who points it at the Trix

"Trix don't you realise that we can shoot you and claim self defense" Selina says as both she and Bloom take the safety off their guns

"She's right since you trespassed on our property" Bloom says as the Trix prepare to attack.

Bloom and Selina transform into their Fairy forms as Bloom opens fire on the Trix and Darcy creates a magic barrier that deflects the shots into the water.

"Venom Snake Blast" says Selina firing a green energy serpent as Bloom presses a button on her watch, the ground starts shaking and the Trix fall back out of the house to a safe distance as 4 beams of light shoot out from the ground and the beams combined and a dome forms around the house

"That protection spell won't hold out for long" says Bloom

"Once the protection spell goes level the house and kill them both" says Icy in a venomous tone.

"I'm calling for backup" says Bloom as they race inside and upstairs into the master bedroom.

"So where are they" says Stormy

"They're inside the house's barrier so let's level the place" says Icy as Bloom casts her gaze up and spots Stormy holding something that she saw in that wacky races episode that she, Selina were watching before she said the others "Oh no that's a height charge" to which Tyler asked "What's a Height charge?".

"Basically the opposite of a depth charge" Bloom said as Stromy tosses the height charge towards the house and the height charge crashes through a window which hits the kitchen floor and explodes totally destroying the kitchen which then catches on fire.

Icy fires an icicle shredder that punches holes in the roof and damages the bedroom and loft

"Damm it they're wrecking our home" Bloom said as she activates her winx watch,"Good move" Selina spoke as the magic defense barrier finally falls.

* * *

Back at Alfea

the Winx and the new king of Glacieno Shiverian are helping out in the Alfea natural park when Tecna's phone goes off

"Hello Bloom" Tecna said as she hears a loud bang and a ceiling panel hit the floor and water sprays down on Bloom, Selina and Tyler

"Hi Tecna" Bloom said as Tecna asked "What was that".

"We're under attack" Bloom said as another window is blown out "We're on our way" Tecna said over the line which goes dead.

"Magic Winx Ancientix" says the 5 Winx

the 5 Winx rise in front of Different Space Backgrounds and their outfits start to glow as Crowns with different colour gems form on their foreheads as their hair alters

in front of each of the Winx are streams of energy with they dive into and when they come out the bottom

their outfits have transformed into shortened kimonos in different colour with the Bloomix leggings and footwear in the Colours of their Ancientix outfits and energy forms on their backs and the Ancientix wings burst out form the energy and Gloves Appear on her hands in the colours of their Ancientix outfits

"Shiverian we'll need your help" Aisha said as the Group teleports to Gardenia

Back at Bloom and Selina's home

Bloom calls Faragonda on her winx watch and asks "Miss F does Alfea have Construction fairies?" Bloom

"Yes they do" Faragonda said

"Well We'll need them to repair the damage to our house" Bloom says before Faragonda replied over the Winx watch,"That was my doing".

"How" Bloom asked.

"I put it there during the time the house had its renovation work and this barrier will allow any spell coming from within to pass through but spells coming from outside the barrier won't get through" says Faragonda over the phone when part of the ceiling collapses and Tyler pushes both fairies to the floor "Thanks" Bloom and Selina said in unison.

2 minutes away

the Winx are fly towards the house with Shiverian riding a windrider

"There's the house" says Stella spotting the building as Stromy unleashes a lighting bolt attack which destroys the house's electrics and blowing out all the electronics connected to the system as Darcy blasts a hole in the roof covering the master bedroom

"Now you're ours" says Icy with an evil smirk preparing to attack

"Actually she's ours claws off" says Stella firing a supernova blast spell which hits Icy in the face and knocks her into Bloom's garden crushing the flowers "You hurt nature now you'll pay Luxurian green thorn ivy" Flora shouted

"Flora use that anger and kick their ass" Bloom shouted back as

the Ivy wraps around Icy's leg and slams her into the beach 4 times and spins her around and lobs her into the Pacific ocean

Ancientix ability, Nature's rebirth" says Flora pointing her hand at Bloom's garden and fires and the destroyed flowers regrow

"Tecno Slammer" says Tecna drawing her construct hammer and hitting Stormy in the face and knocks her back.

The Trix regroup over the beach

"Aisha then shouts "Morphix Shark Bombardment" unleashing a swarm of Morphix Sharks that each hit the Trix

a volley of anti-witch lasers that approach the Trix but they block all of them and a figure wielding a sword strikes Icy and lands on the roof

"On the Brim of the North Wind, I have come from Glacieno, so you are the Winx, pardon me, where are my manners, I am Shiverian, the New King of Glacieno, don´t panic Winx as I pledge my Allegiance to help you defend the universe" spoke Shiverian offering a hand to Bloom and Selina and pulls them onto the roof as Icy destroys the windrider.

"Ancientix ability" says Aisha and Musa

"Call of ocean" says Aisha and a small wave of Water hits Stormy and soaks her through

"Oh no you don't" Musa said noticing Darcy trying to sneak behind Aisha

"Sonic Spatial Disorientation" says Musa who pulls the trigger and shoots Darcy and Darcy in her disorenated state blasts Icy in the back, "Darcy you idiot" says Icy blasting her back.

"Lynphea Vortex" says Flora launching a Cyclone of Leaves at Stormy

"Tundra Ripper Slash" says Shiverian slashed sending an energy wave that hits Stormy followed by the vortex of leaves which slams her into the beach.

Each of the 6 Winx's eyes glow and Multiple Winx appear around Stormy and prepare to fire

"Stormy it's an Illusion" shouts Darcy and Stormy destroys the Illusions and gets up.

"Andros Shackles" spoke Aisha launching a set of Morphix Plasma Shackles which grab onto Darcy and Aisha chucks her into the beach leaving a small crater and Darcy gets up and rubs her head when Tyler tries put a cage around Darcy but gets knocked against the fence but Shiverian unleashes a slash attack that forces Darcy back while the Winx converge on Icy.

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom firing a beam of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at Icy.

"Light spectrum" says Stella firing a beam of pink/yellow energy at Icy.

"Chlorophyll bolt" says Flora firing a pink/green beam of energy at Icy.

"Water blot" says Aisha firing a stream of Aqua spheres at Icy.

"Infinite echo" says Musa firing a beam of crescent sonic energy at Icy.

"Bio rhythmic flow" says Tecna firing a green/blue electric beam at Icy.

the 6 attacks hit Icy but barely scratch her

"Chilly fire" Bloom spoke launching a Blue Beam of Fire at Icy who blocks with an ice cube shield

"Icicle Shredder" Icy said summoning a ball of ice which fires swarm of icicles towards Bloom who yelled "Volcanic Magma Furnace" wherein she launched a really hot red fire beam at Icy's attack which destroys the icicles and the Icicle shredder, Icy in an annoyed tone shouted "Why don't you Winx ever give up?".

"Because as long as there is dark magic like yours in the universe we'll never give up" Bloom said to which Selina just said "Isn't that what you said to Acheron when I was a villain".

"Yeah it was now Icy how many times have you tried to kill us and failed?" Bloom said as Darcy stopped and thought to herself 'Why am I doing this I mean we have never been able to kill them so what's the point'. Stormy flies up to Darcy saying "Sister what's wrong?"

Darcy just looks at Stormy before saying to her "What's wrong is that I'm sick of losing to the Winx and I don't want to go to jail for the what 5th time, I mean this is what the 13th time we faced the Winx and we've never managed to defeat them and will never will so fudge this i'm out" Darcy says blasting Stormy and Icy.

"That did not just happen" Bloom said as she was surprised by what just happened.

"Prepare to get mused Trix" Musa said confidently as she blasted Stormy

"Musa don't ever say that again" Shiverian said as Darcy leaves the battle.

"Winx Convergence time" Bloom said as the Winx form up on Bloom's position.

"Sister combine attack" says Icy as Stormy joins her

"Ancientix convergence with Super Serpentix power" the Winx and Selina said and the Winx and Selina link hands and a Multi-coloured Dragon and Serpent appear above the Winx with their mouths open and the 2 multi coloured creature open fire launching a multicoloured beam which hits the combine attack and the 2 push back and forth

"Convergence maximum power" says the Winx and Bloom feels more power flowing into her

"Bloom you are unique since you are not only the keeper of Dragonflame but the one who generates the flame and while I, your mother and sister could teach you but it wouldn't be very much since you and the flame are one and since the Dragonflame responds to you in a both mentally and emotionally, the training to master it is something you'll have to do on your own" Pyronia said inside Bloom's head

"So this is a Journey I'll have to do on my own" thinks Bloom

"When the first step has been taken the journey must be finished to whatever end" says Pyronia inside Bloom's head

the multicoloured beam that the Winx launched pushes the combine attack back to the Trix and it and the convergence spell slams the Trix into the beach making a small crater.

As 2 of the Trix's fairy animals limp away form the 2 witches before Roxy arrives in Butterflix form and lands in front of the injured fairy animals saying a voice that gave the fairy animals hope "Don't worry my friends I'll help you" and Roxy teleports them to the rescue park.

After Icy gets up and feels something against her chest and looks to see Bloom pointing a fireball at her.

"I could kill you right now but I want to know one thing?" says an annoyed Bloom whose Ancientix gem starts glowing as does her eyes.

"What" Icy said.

"Why why do you think you have the right to steal my power a power that doesn't belong to you to begin with, also why you think you can commit multiple attempted assassination on mine and my friends's life also that you have the right to attack magic schools and try to take over the universe when that has been done so often that you should know how it goes" Bloom said in a tone that scared the living daylights out of Icy.

"Uhh..." Icy said nervously.

"You wanna know what you are Icy" Bloom said with a tone of rage in her voice.

"You are a power hungry child who is lashing out, when you didn't get what you wanted so you constantly lash out at me and my friends for beating you, when you fail to realize that most people don't want to be dominated or ruled by someone like you" Bloom said as her eyes glow orange before they return to their cyan blue colour.

Bloom pulls the fireball from Icy's chest and offers a hand to Icy who takes it and Bloom pulls her up and as Icy turns around she hears the sound of cuffs being locked and turns her head to see magi-cuffs on her hands and Bloom summons magi-cuffs onto Stormy's wrists.

After Icy and Stormy have been arrested by Shiverian and the 7 fairies are about to look at Bloom's house when Stella summons a large mirror and Darcy sees her animal hybrid form and lets out a scream and starts crying "Oh my dragon Kemmy what have I done to you" Darcy said with a hint of sadness in her voice before she turns to the Winx and asks "Can you separate me and Kemmy".

The Winx cast a butterflix convergence spell on Darcy which seperates her from Kemmy who collapses and Bloom calls Roxy.

"Kemmy I will make it up to you even if I have to care for you until you are well" Darcy said with a tone of remorse in her voice.

"Roxy look after her" Darcy said to which Roxy just nods before she teleports herself and Kemmy to the animal rescue park.

"So how bad is the damage?" Bloom asked as Selina said "well Tecna".

she and Bloom braced for the bad news when Tecna said to Bloom as they surveyed the extent of the damage "It's very bad", the living room is severely damaged and the kitchen is destroyed, the plumbing and electrics have been destroyed, the bathroom is severely damaged, the master bedroom has suffered heavy damage but the roof is heavily damaged and the bed is destroyed" Tecna explained as Bloom sitting on the beach next to Selina groans "Sacre Bleu, it seems I can't escape all the magic crazy stuff that happens" when out of nowhere a robot jumps to attack Bloom "Oh no you don't" Bloom said as the robot closes in on her.

"Volcanic punch" says Bloom punching through the robot's power core which destroys it and a letter appears out of the robot's head and Stella picks it up and hands it to Bloom.

"Hey look it's a message addressed to all of us" Bloom said as she read the letter "Congratulations Winx for defeat all my minions so I will face you at Outworld and I want to face all of the Winx including the new members of the team in 7 days time so don't be late oh btw my Congratulations to Bloom and Selina for their engagement signed Tinkerbell".

"Just when I thought I would get a rest after this whole experience" Bloom said as the Winx and Selina looked at Bloom and Selina's house that looked a mess.

"Darcy what will you do with yourself now?" Tecna asked her former enemy.

"Honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do" Darcy said as she just looked at the Winx then she headed to help Roxy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> the time has come for the Winx to face Tinkerbell in a decisive battle  
> so the Trix have been arrested again and but will the punishment they receive stop them from doing evil let's hope so  
> now MichaeldutchX who's girlfriend is going to be out of his life for a certain amount of time and to the girl who i won't name for privacy reasons if you see this please tell him why you will be heading to this horrid place and it's hell for him so if we could all help him through this tough time i have a feeling he'd appreciate this
> 
> now some announcements concerning Ancientix what if chronicles and this story  
> first Ancientix what if chronicles will be going on break until mid to late June lighten my workload since I've been overworking myself and after chapter 21 Ancientix's upload schedule will go from every 2 weeks to no set update schedule to further reduce the pressure writing this story which if I'm being totally honest is becoming harder to maintain and finally I will after this chapter goes up be taking a writing break until Thursday after the chapter goes up so tell me your thoughts on these 2 announcements and finally to all my American readers happy memorial day  
> please remember to read and review


	17. The Fall of Tinkerbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx Club

 

As the Winx and Shiverian head back to Alfea with Bloom and Selina in tow, "So the construction fairies should be done repairing the house by Friday" Musa said as the Winx enter the Courtyard they spot a red fountain ship parked in the courtyard.

"Winx we were about to come and pick you up" Sky shouted and the 8 Winx, Chillion, Shiverian, Daphne board the ship.

later on

The red fountain ship arrives in the realm that outworld is in

"So what is Outworld Like Sis?" Bloom asked.

"Outworld has several cities, beautiful lakes, snow capped mountains and I even went there for a holiday before you were born" Daphne said sombrely.

"So how many people live on outworld?" Musa asked and Daphne said in a calm tone "About 100 million".

The Winx arrive on Outworld and as the red fountain ship descends through 2000 feet

"The city should be coming into view any second now" Daphne spoke

as the red fountain ship breaks through the clouds and everyone on board sees the city and are shocked when they see several destroyed buildings and partially collapsed structures.

"What the dragon happened here" Sky said as the ship flies over the city

"Timmy any sign of life?" Tecna asked and Timmy looked at the data form the computer "According to the scan there's no sign of Life" Timmy said to which Everyone on board just said "What" as the Ship lands by a cave near a volcano.

"The data form a probe we launched before landing has reached the sun of this dimension is coming in" Timmy said as Bloom cast a heat spell around all of them when Timmy said to everyone aboard "the outside temperature reads wait that's impossible" as Tecna looked at the readings saying "I don't believe it" as Bloom looked at them saying "What's wrong?".

"The star of this System it's dead" Tecna said in sheer disbelief.

"So what happened to the people?" Roxy asked.

"I think that when the star was extinguished the temperature dropped rapidly and anyone outside would succumb to the plummeting temperatures in seconds and the people inside might have held out for a few days before they too also succumb to the plummeting temperatures" Tecna explained as the rear ramp opens and the group heads outside.

Flora transforms into her Sirenix form,"Flower of Sirenix", Flora uses her Sirenix special spell but it doesn't work, "Magic Winx Onyrix" Flora said transforming into her Onyrix form, "Onyrix special power", Flora casts her Onyrix spell but it too fails.

"Flora there's nothing you can do" says Bloom as Flora cries at the dead plants.

As the 8 Winx, Shiverian, Chillion, Daphne and the specialists enter the cave and reach an open underground part of the cave

"Ready team" Bloom said to Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Roxy, Selina and Chillion who just say "Ready"

"Magic Winx" says Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Roxy and Selina"

"Ancientix" Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha said assuming their pose.

"Super Serpentix" Selina said.

"Butterflix" Roxy said.

"Sirenix transformation" Daphne said.

"Wizard transformation" says Chillion pulling out his shrunk wizard staff

The 6 Winx rise in front of Different Space Backgrounds and their outfits start to glow  
in front of each of the Winx are streams of energy with they dive into and when they come out the bottom  
their outfits have transformed into shortened kimonos in different colour with the Bloomix leggings and footwear in the Colours of their Ancientix outfits  
another stream of energy appears on their backs and the Ancientix wings burst out form the energy stream with Gloves appearing on their hands in the colours of their Ancientix outfit

a large green serpent slithers in the jungle background behind Selina

the green serpent then wraps itself around her and opens its mouth and Selina's passes through it

the energy of the serpent vanishes to reveal a Full body suit with dark green fingerless gloves and Selina runs her hand through her hair and a snake mouth shaped helmet forms on her face

a green energy king cobra forms on the back of the full body and a

disappears revealing a pair of black/green dragonfly shaped fairy wings appear on Selina's back

pink Butterflies wrap around Roxy's arm forming a green/light pink bracelet and more pink butterflies form on her feet and green/light pink heels appear as her hair lengthens and becomes braided as more pink butterflies wrap around Roxy's body and they disappear revealing a purple/green/light pink/yellow flowing dress and skirt and light pink/lime green butterfly wings form on her back

An orange/green glow appears in Daphne's eyes and green/orange light colour appears on her entire body as her hair turns blonde with an orange/light red strip and Daphne lurches forward and light green/pale blue outfit with pale blue leggings appear as a stream of violet light wraps both her arms and turn into violet armbands as light forms on her back revealing green seashell Sirenix wings.

Chillion rises in front of a white and snowy space background  
Chillion's outfit starts to glow in a white light and a Polar Vortex appears below Chillion and he dives into it and upon reaching the bottom  
his outfit transforms into an ice white wizards uniform with dark blue lining  
a polar light appears next to him and he places his hand into the light and pulls out a staff with 3 interlocking snowflakes

"Tinkerbell I know you're here come on out" Bloom shouted as Tinkerbell emerges from the shadows.

"Tinkerbell what happened to you I thought we freed you from the darkness" Bloom said as Tinkerbell looked at them and said "You deceived me" but Bloom knowing something's wrong said "We saved you once and we'll do it again c'mon let's do it everyone" then Bloom and Daphne take aim at Tinkerbell

"Volcanic Attack" Bloom said firing a beam of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at Tinkerbell.

"Flame Spiral" says Daphne firing a spiral of flames at Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell creates a bell that blocks both of the attacks when Selina then gets into firing range

"Venom Snake Blast" says Selina firing a green energy snake.

Tinkerbell creates a bell that blocks the attack but the bell breaks apart

"Hey Tinkerbell Tusnami Vortex Blast" says Aisha firing a stream of water at Tinkerbell who manages to avoid the shot

"Tinkerbell Prepare to be Roasted, Chilly Fire says Bloom launching a Blue Beam of Fire at Tinkerbell who narrowly avoids the shot  
"WHAT, you Winx pests have got Stronger" Says Tinkerbell  
"That´s Right, Zenith Stream" spoke Tecna Launching a Green Digit Beam at Tinkerbell which hits her and knocks her into the wall  
"Andros Shackles" spoke Aisha launching a set of Morphix Plasma Shackles which restrains her hands but Tinkerbell manages to break them

Zetabyte beam" spoke Tecna launching a Green/light blue/light green Digit Beam at Tinkerbell  
"Lynphea Vortex" spoke Flora launching a Cyclone of Leaves at Tinkerbell

"Musa, Together, You and Me, Harmonic Ice" says Chillion playing his harp while Musa sings and all 3 attacks hit and knock Tinkerbell to the floor but Tinkerbell picks herself up when Bloom and Selina get in front and behind of Tinkerbell

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom firing a beam of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at Tinkerbell again

"Venom snake blast" says Selina firing a green energy snake at Tinkerbell again

Tinkerbell uses a Bell that redirects the attack so that the venom snake blast hits Bloom while the Volcanic attack hits Selina and the par hit the floor

"Oh that hurt" says Selina picking herself up.

"Yeah it does" says Bloom also picking herself up.

Suddenly 25 zombie pirates with hands holding laser weapons burst into the room and fire on Bloom which Bloom blocks with a red dragon orb

as Tecna, Roxy and Selina get into a firing position

"Wild Fury" Roxy said, "Venom snake Blast" Selina said, "Zettabyte blast" Tecna said and the 3 open fire at the zombie pirates and knock them to floor

"You are WAY in over your head, Tinkerbell, now take this, Ice sword Slash" spoke a Gruff Voice that hits Tinkerbell

"He is such a good looking man and a King at his age, he is a cutie" joked Stella

"Watch your mouth, sunshine, I don´t like jokes and making fun at my Age and Status as the New King of Glacieno is a Grave Mistake" spoke Shiverian with his deep gruff voice

"guys me, Selina and Roxy are pinned down over by gunfire" Shouts Bloom firing back at the zombie pirates

Tinkerbell launches Spells at Flora, Chillion, Shiverian, Roxy Knocking All of Them to the Ground while Shiverian hit his back on a rock and his Sword Slipped from His hand flying to the ground near Tinkerbell who noticed it and picked it up

"ugh, that hurt and you so are gonna pay for that, prepare to feel the wrath of my sword.… uhh, my Sword, where is my precious sword" Shiverian said panicking when Bloom sees Tinkerbell approaching Shiverian

"Oh no you don't Ancientix Boxing gloves" says Bloom breaking her cover and charging towards Tinkerbell whilst dodging weapons fire

a clank is heard and Shiverian looks to see Bloom blocking his sword with her own boxing gloves

"Bloom, why did you Protect Me?" says Shiverian

"Because it's my job to keep the universe and everyone in it safe" Bloom says as she kicks Tinkerbell in the stomach and she drops the sword and Bloom then hands the sword to Shiverian as she delivers an uppercut to Tinkerbell's face

"To answer your question because I can see the good in you Shiverian" Bloom says

"Tundra Ripper Slash" says Shiverian slashed sending an energy wave without moving and it hits Tinkerbell, then he gets behind her and manages to restrain her and Shiverian said to Stella"Nice try Tinkerbloke, now I gotcha ya, Stella Please Strike Tinkerbell with your purification light while I am holding her, don´t worry about me, this is for the greater good Now do it", Stella prepares to use her Ancientix special spell no-one notices a shadow creature infecting Chillion as the Zombie pirates teleport back to the world of dreams while Stella prepares to fire.

"Nova Purification wave" Stella said as she and the 10 light constructs fire her nova purifying light which engulfs Tinkerbell and Shiverian purifying Tinkerbell and the 2 fall over and after Shiverian comes round and picks himself up off the ground.

"Well that looks to be the end of that" Selina said as Shiverian said in a polite tone of voice "Winx I thought I'd tell you that Glacieno is holding a Celebration for your group since you've saved the universe again and I would hope you'll visit the celebration" to which Bloom said

"Yeah we'll be visiting the celebration since we could do with a nice day out" when Tinkerbell comes round and says "What happened?".

"What you don't remember the monsters, corrupting Cloudiana, destroying the star that Outworld needed for survival none of it" Sky spoke as he asked Tinkerbell.

"No I don't remember any of that" Tinkerbell said and Selina said

"If you weren't responsible for that, then who was?" when another a voice spoke "That was me"

a phoenix with White wings and gives a menacing look, a scowl on the beak, deadly sharp talons with black feathers and is giving off a wicked black aura

"Isn't that Dakar" Flora said thinking the creature who just appeared looks like their enemy from their second year.

"I am not the villain you faced years ago you know" the voice said before Bloom responded with a question "Then who are you?"

"I am his brother, my name is Nightmarion" Nightmarion said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Now listen to me Nightmarion we are the Winx Club and have faced some the greatest evil that the universe has ever produced and defeated it and like all those who came before you we can and will beat you" Bloom shouted hoping to intimidate Nightmarion who just laughs before saying "Ha, ha good one little fairy, I'm actually going to enjoy the battle between us and before you ask my plan is to destroy all life by extinguishing every star in the magic universe".

"So it was you who destroyed Outworld" Flora said and Nightmarion just looks at her before responding "Correct miss Flora".

"Wait that seems logistically impossible" Shiverian said but Tecna looked at him before saying "Unfortunately it is possible for the Shadow phoenix to pull it off but some life like micro-organism that does not need heat" when Nightmarion notices the Ring on Bloom's finger and spoke "Oh I almost forget" to which he looks at Bloom and Selina who just said at the same time "So what do you want to say to us Nightmarion?".

"I wish to pass on my congratulations on you two getting engaged to be married" Nightmarion said as Chillion and Specialists are speechless before they all say at the same time "Congratulations".

"Wait how did you know?" Bloom asked as she knew that she hadn't told the specialists yet to which Nightmarion just said "I have an observation sphere and I've been watching you since you destroyed that Crocodile man, I get the feeling we'll be seeing each other very soon and btw Winx the Chilling Cataclysm is approaching" as Selina realised "Wait does that mean you've seen me and Bloom being intimate?" but Nightmarion just scoffed "No I may be evil but I wouldn't spy on 2 people getting it on anyway somewhere on Earth is something called the chilling cataclysm but I would suggest you get out of here" then he returning to the shadows as Bloom thought "What did he mean by that" when the cave roof starts to collapse.

″Everyone out″ Bloom shouted and the Winx, Chillion, Daphne and the specialists and Zombie pirates head to the exit when rocks fall onto Tinkerbell and breaks one of her legs and she screams  
Daphne hears this and rushes over and removes the rocks and then offers a hand to Tinkerbell while saying

″come with me if you want to live″ Daphne says offering a hand to Tinkerbell who takes Daphne's hand and the pair along the Winx, Chillion and the specialists get outside as the cave roof fully collapses and blocks the tunnel completely

Tinkerbell thanks the Winx and teleports back to the world of dreams.

Half an hour later

"Wanna us to land or you going out the rear cargo door" Sky asked as the Winx, Daphne, Roxy, Selina walk towards the rear hold and Bloom just said "Probably the rear door".

As the 8 Winx and Daphne stand on the floor of the cargo bay and the rear door opens completely and the 8 Winx and Daphne then walk to the edge wherein Bloom asked her friends and sister "Ready?" and the others nod, they then jump out of the ship and minutes later the Winx, Daphne, Roxy and Selina land and a woman wearing a Bloom Bloomix outfit comes over, "Whoa those costumes look amazing and are very accurate" the woman in the Bloom Bloomix costume Bloom said in response "These outfits aren't replicas" When another voice said "She's right those are not replicas, they are the genuine article" Shiverian walked up the Winx with the other specialists and Chillion behind him

"So any events we should check out later?" Bloom asked.

"I'd suggest the Winx music Concert" Shiverian said replying to her question.

"Let's check out the celebrations shall we" says Bloom who puts one arm on her side and Selina puts her arm around it and the group head down to check out the festivities.

As the Winx, Daphne, Roxy and Selina walk through the grounds of where the celebration is happening and see several groups of humans

they see a group of people Who are Singing and Playing Instruments and heads over to talk to them  
they also see a group of humans who love to play with fire and imitate Bloom's DragonFlame by swinging a burning stick  
"Look over there" Flora said noticing some people who love nature and care to nature and goes off to learn something from them  
"Hey look" says Aisha who spots humans who love to exercise and stay in shape  
they also spot some humans who are extremely smart and loves to tinker with machines, humans who loves to spend money and joke a lot, humans who loves to communicate with animals and others who are the soloist type loving to stay alone and even humans who are mysterious and the group splits off to do their own things  
Wanna keep walking" Bloom asked to which Selina said "Yeah why not".

Bloom and Selina wander around they see humans wearing a Bloom Sirenix, Tynix, Harmonix and Dreamix outfits and even Serpentix and Super Serpentix

"Those outfits are very Realistic" Selina said and Bloom looking at those costumes before saying "I just hope those costumes don't have a copy of our powers in them" wherein Selina asked "Why is that?".

"Well when me and the Winx had Sirenix we went to a cosplay festival in Gardenia plaza and a fairy put a spell on some copies of our Sirenix outfits with copies of our actual powers" Bloom explained as she and Selina headed over to a food stand.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, these Winx cosplay costumes you see are just plain costumes" Shiverian said as Bloom walks over to a food stand and she looks to see Icy and Stormy behind the stand

"Icy, Stormy what are you doing here?" a confused Bloom said as she was surprised to see Icy and Stormy.

"Well when we lost our enhanced wild magic powers in our fight against you and got arrested and then were tried for what we did and Darcy sold us out so the only place that probably could hold us is the oblivion" Icy explained before asking "So still dating Sky are we Bloom".

"She's dating me and I'm her fiancée now" says a voice as Icy and Stormy see who it is saying "Seriously that is the person you're engaged to" as Selina sits next to Bloom when Icy asked her arch-enemy "So how'd you two get together since I though you were straight?"

"Well turns out I had a crush on Bloom who also had feelings for me and only realized them after..." Selina said.

"...I had a Mental Breakdown from the Stress of wanting to confess my feelings and battling Acheron" Bloom continued before Icy just looks at the pair before asking "How are Frostbite, Kemmy and Occula doing".

"Roxy told me that they are recovering but she thinks it will take months for them to fully recover, but unless you change your ways, I don't see them returning to you" Bloom said coldly.

The 2 fairies look at the different cakes and see Red velvet, Chocolate Rainbow, Marble, White, Brownie, Cookie, ice cream cake, funnel cake and pound cake and pancakes.

"I'll have a slice of brownie cake" Bloom said as Selina thought for a sec before saying "I'll have a slice of Ice cream cake" and Stormy hands the pair their cake slices.

"Oh dragon, this is good" Bloom said after she ate part of the cake and Selina took a piece of the brownie cake and ate it before saying "your right this is good, may we have the recipe" before Stormy spots Oritel approaching "Bloom isn't that your father Oritel?", Bloom turns her head around to see Oritel sitting at their table.

"Dad what are…." Bloom began before Oritel spoke "Bloom I'd think you know I wasn't your dad" Oritel said before he sat down next to them.

"Then who are you?" Selina asked and Oritel just said "I'm Nightmarion" who's appearance now changed to appear as Diaspro "So it has been what 5 years since Domino was revived"

"Yeah so Nightmarion what do you think to this whole event?" Bloom asked as Nightmarion thought for a moment and said "Well you guys save the universe every year and you never get any recognition for it" but Bloom just looked at Nightmarion "Maybe" when Musa comes over and asked "So wanna check out that concert?".

"Definitely" Selina said as she and Bloom eating their cake headed with Musa towards the concert stage.

At the concert stage

"Hello people of Glacieno welcome to the sound of Winx concert and we have special guests" the announcer said as Musa walked onto the stage.

"Who is it" says one Tecna Tynix cosplayer before Shiverian

"I present the famous Winx club" says the announcer

"Hello Glacieno are you ready to jam out to some music" Musa said through her mic, "a 1,2,3, a 1,2,3,4".

Musa and the band group start playing we're a symphony

As Bloom and Selina listen to the music when Selina said

"Let's dance" and the 2 start to dance not giving a care about anything around them while Daphne starts filming Bloom and Selina dancing as Daphne and Specialists watch the party

"Look at those 2" Daphne said as Sky watched while saying "Who Bloom and Selina?".

"Yeah newly engaged and having fun so why don't you guys have some fun with your Girlfriends" Daphne said when Helia, Nex, Brandon and Timmy arrive when Sky said "Go on enjoy yourselves" and Helia, Roy, Brandon and Timmy go to dance with their Girlfriends.

Bloom and Selina continue to dance and Musa and the Musa group start to sing the magic of tonight song as Daphne films her sister

"look at those 2 having a good time" Shiverian said to Roxy noticing Bloom and Selina dancing.

"Roxy may I have this dance" Shiverian asked the fairy of animals and Roxy spoke "I would like to dance with you" and the 2 join Bloom and Selina who said "Go get him Roxy" as Bloom bends Selina over and kisses her and Selina says "I wish this didn't have to end" and Bloom said "It doesn't at least not yet".

The pair share a kiss while Roxy and Shiverian are standing listening to the music while dancing Shiverian said blushing "Your really good at dancing" as Roxy just said" well you are very good too"

The Winx, Specialists, Daphne, Roxy and Selina all had a fun evening and danced into wee hours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> when Blizzarius asks Bloom to free Pyronia from the necklace but can she do it  
> now an update on MichealdutchX's situation, He's doing better and his girlfriend is not going to juvie and he appreciates any support he receives form you guys  
> now a more serious note due to info I recently learned I feel I must say this, if you have depression please I urge you to tell your parents or your doctor so that you can get professional help to deal with it and know there are people that love you and care about you  
> now fun fact the name of my main story's villain is also the name of a fear entity that appeared in an episode of ultraman supreme  
> please read and review


	18. Breaking The Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

 

As the Winx, Roxy, Selina and Daphne return to Alfea they spot Faragonda, and Blizzarius waiting for them, Bloom sheepishly said to her friends "I think we're in trouble" when Blizzarius said to the 9 fairies

"I hope you lot had a good time at wherever you went" and Tecna responded "Well I have photos that were taken of cosplayers that dressed in costumes our previous fairy forms" as Blizzarius speaks up, "Uhh Bloom I have a request" Blizzarius said as he momentarily clutched his chest which Bloom noticed before saying "Blizzarius are you okay and what is it" as she was curious to know what Blizzarius wanted to ask.

"I'm fine and could you break the spell that keeps Pyronia inside the Dragonfire Sabre necklace" Blizzarius said to Bloom with a hopeful look on his face but before Bloom can give a response Shiverian arrives and says "I challenge Bloom to a swordfight" but Bloom asked the sword wielding king standing in front of her "Are you nuts or something?".

"No I just want to improve my swordfighting" Shiverian said as he drew his sword "You were warned" Bloom said to her friend as she rushes towards Shiverian and transforms into her Ancientix form and Bloom dodges Shiverian's charge while drawing her sabre constructs and Bloom unleashes a Dragonfire sabre fire slash and Shiverian uses his speed to avoid the attack then Bloom avoids Shiverian's Swords swipes who unleashes a double fire slash "Hit me with your best shot" Shiverian said with a confident tone in his voice as he raised his sword into a defensive pose.

"Be careful what you wish cause you just might get it" says Bloom with a grin on her face, "Ancientix final strike" Bloom said as she glows brightly and 10 fire constructs of Bloom appear in her constructs of Bloom appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms which form 10 convergence spells whose energy goes into the Ancientix gem as Bloom raises her palm taking aim at Shiverian and she said "Dragonfire Inferno Blast" then she firing a 10,000 degree stream of flame at Shiverian who using his sword blocks the shot which also destroys Shiverian's sword who then said "Well I yield to you princess, now I need help with these" showing the 2 scrolls he found earlier in the month.

* * *

In the History of Magix classroom

"So Sis got any idea what these scrolls say?" Bloom said looking her older sister for answers who said "This Scroll seems to depict Shiverian with a new sword" when Flora interrupts "Well you do need a new one after Bloom just destroyed your last one" "Anyway, this Scroll depicts Shiverian splitting Nightmarion from someone" Daphne said when Tecna walked up to her looking at the scroll and said "But who though".

Selina walked in and said to the group "Bloom I just got word that our house has been fully repaired" who replied "Okay let's go" but as she and Selina head to the door when Musa quickly said "I guess it's time to tell you guys, I bought the house across from Bloom and Selina's home the day after their house was attacked and I've had it worked on at the same time as repairs were being done to Bloom's place so I'll be moving in today" but Bloom thinks there is something that Musa is not telling her but Musa quickly changes the subject saying "The work done on the place is similar to the modifications to your place Bloom but I need your help to pack my stuff so could you help me please" to which Bloom said "Sure".

Bloom and Selina help her pack her stuff but before they teleport to Gardenia

"Selina I think Musa is lonely" Bloom said to Selina telepathically and the 3 teleport to Gardenia.

Back in Gardenia at Musa's place

As Bloom, Selina and Musa stand outside the 2nd floor house with an empty driveway and a garden and they head inside.

In the living room

the 3 walk into the living room and see a white sofa with magenta coloured sofa with cushion with the kitchen behind the living room and outside is a small garden surround by a fence.

The 3 head upstairs and enter the master bedroom which has a queen sized bed with a door which leads to the bathroom, Musa heads over to the 2nd door which opens to revealing a recording studio.

"So Musa what's with the recording studio?" Selina asked to which Musa said to her "Well I plan to record my own music" but Bloom spoke up "Musa you're planning to become a solo artist aren't you, well good luck" who replied "Thanks now shouldn't you guys get over and see your place" who then began to unpack her belongings.

Over at their rebuilt home

As Bloom and Selina re-enter their home and Bloom notices how much better the house looks.

"Ahh Home Sweet Home" says Bloom as she and Selina walk into the living room and see a large blue/pink sofa and 2 blue/pink chairs around a small rectangular table with a photoframe containing the black and white photo that they took at the Gardenia air show wherein Bloom said "I wonder what upgrades were done" as she and Selina enter when her Winx watch sounds and Bloom activates it.

"Well the construction fairies repaired the roof, made the building very structurally strong and replaced the damaged insulation and removed asbestos from the building and replaced the kitchen and got so fashion designer fairies to help replace the damaged furniture and with help from Flora and myself, they also made the kitchen a little bigger with a table that can seat up to 18 people and the table can be taken apart and stored in the cellar however we weren't able to replace the TV" Tecna said over the line as the 2 enter the kitchen which they see has multiple cupboards, a microwave and fridge on a kitchen desk that stretches from one end of the kitchen to the stairs and on the wall are multiple sets of twin plug socket that can use appliances from multiple countries.

"The house has an underground cellar that can be used for storage or to take shelter which has a couple of a frozen food storage freezer" Tecna spoke as headed upstairs and see a corridor with a window that faces towards the sea, Bloom and Selina enter the master bedroom and see a king sized bed that has a wooden snake and dragon interlocked around the banisters with a curtains around the top that drapes down each of the sides.

"Woah we'll be breaking that bed in tonight" Bloom said with a sly grin on her face when she spots the door to the balcony, and a cupboard for their clothes but Bloom opens a lower closet to see socks and they head outside into the corridor.

"So what powers this place?" Selina said asking the fairy of technology who said as Bloom and Selina head to the bathroom "The house is now eco-friendly because in the basement is an energy converter for the solar energy you'll be getting from the solar panels installed in the roof, now the best part of the house".

In the bathroom

As Bloom and Selina enter the bathroom and see a medium to large bathroom with tiles the glow in the sunlight, a square bath with a shower mounted above the wall with a glass screen folded up on the right side of the bath which faces out towards the ocean, the white toilet and sink are next to each other with a cupboard mounted above the sink with toothpaste and toothbrushes inside.

"So when we marry I'll take your domino family's last name" says Selina handing Bloom a large white towel which Bloom puts on the towel rack.

"So what is your last name?" Selina asked Bloom who was thinking about what her last name would be after she and Bloom get married.

"It's de sparks" Bloom said looking at her ring and Selina thought about it for a moment then said "Selina de sparks has a nice ring to it"

"Yeah it does" says Bloom as the pair head into the much larger garden and see that the stables have been increased to allow Elas, Lilly light and 1 other person to live there when Bloom said as she headed back inside and upstairs

"Now I'm going for bath".

In the Bathroom  
As Bloom strips down to her birthday suit and turns on the hot tap.  
"Domino bodywash and shower gel" Bloom said as she opens the bathroom cupboard and pulls out a bottle of shampoo and shower gel and after the bath has filled up and Bloom turns off the tap and puts a medium amount of bubble bath liquid into the water and stirs the water to make it heavy with bubbles then Bloom gets into the bath and leans back as her skin absorbs the heat form the water as Bloom hears a door open and sees Selina appear in front of her in her birthday suit before climbing into the bath.

Selina pulls down the shower nozzle and flips the switch to turn the taps from bath to the shower as she puts the shampoo onto her hands, she put the shampoo into Bloom's hair who said "Thanks honey".

Bloom adjusted the taps before Selina hands her the shower nozzle and sprays her hair down washing away the shampoo when Bloom said "I could use a massage".

Selina gets behind Bloom and starts to massage her sore muscles.  
"oh yes, that the spot" Bloom said as Selina massage Bloom's sore muscles then Selina moved her hands down Bloom's back and massages Bloom's back before whispering to Bloom's ear "Bloom I think we should have some special time right here, right now",Bloom turns around and pulls Selina into a passionate kiss and they begin to makeout.

* * *

An hour later

Bloom with her hair wrapped up in a towel sits on the sofa with Selina who also has her hair wrapped up in towel as she heard a knock at the door and took off the towel and tossed it into the nearby wash basket and Bloom goes to the door and opens it to see Daphne and Blizzarius standing outside and said "Ahh Blizzarius, Sis come in" and as the pair enter and look around as Daphne sits on a chair with a tablet in her hand.

"Hey Blizzarius check out this video" Daphne said as she takes out the phone and is about to show it to Blizzarius when Bloom grabs the phone and watches the video herself and laughs "This is so hilarious, I made myself look like a terrible dancer" but Selina replied "Don't be so hard on yourself, Bloom but now it's time to free Pyronia" Bloom said as they headed outside.

Outside on the beach

"So what do we need to break the seal" Bloom asked as the wind was dying down as Blizzarius said to the others"We need a fire from an unstable vortex aka the fire from the vortex of flames and then I can transfer control of the seal to you" but Bloom said back to him "Well I've got the fire from the vortex of flames in my magic already" as Blizzarius said in a confused tone "What, how?".

"Well back when the Winx and I had Sirenix and we tried to destroy the Legendarium book but it backfired and all of the Winx except for me lost their powers and to solve that, I gave them pieces of my power but there was just 1 major problem with doing that and that was that it nearly killed me because I didn't leave myself enough Dragonflame to sustain myself and the only reason I'm alive is because Diaspro chucked me into the vortex of flames where I recharged my powers and earned the Bloomix power" Bloom explained as she summons the vortex of flames fire and passes it to Blizzarius who casts the spell and uses the vortex of flames fire to summon the seal, "Ready Pyronia" Bloom said telepathically to which Pyronia said telepathically "Ready".

The pair drew the construct swords saying "Dragonfire Sabre Ancientix seal" as a red seal with a dragon engraving appears above Bloom who with Pyronia said in a loud tone "By the power of the Great Dragon, Dragonfire sabre necklace I command you to break your seal".

The seal shatters and a bright light starts to emanates from the Ancientix necklace and it wherein light launches from it as the necklace disintegrates, the light lands in front of her and Blizzarius sees the light fade to reveal a 25 year old woman who looks like Bloom but has Blue hair wearing an orange/blue Kimono that turns into a blue/orange top and dark blue jeans with sandals.

"Pyronia is that you" Blizzarius said as he saw his lost love and Pyronia turns around and sees Blizzarius who is happy to see his best friend/lover who said "Yes it is me Blizzarius" as she hugged Blizzarius before looking at him before Pyronia turns to face Bloom and everyone is speechless at how similar Pyronia looks to Bloom saying "Thank you Bloom for freeing me from that seal and reuniting me with my love".

She looks at her descendant and gave Bloom a hug as a light purple glow appears around Pyronia which spreads to Bloom but a firey aura forms around Bloom which destroys the light purple glow as Daphne moves over to Bloom when Blizzarius said in a serious tone "Don't touch them" as Bloom asked "What was that?" but Pyronia just looked at Bloom before saying "Something bad".

As the 3 walk back to the house Selina comes out holding 4 glasses of orange juice on a tray with Daphne behind her with a glass of blackcurrant squash as they spot Aurora walking towards the house wearing an Icy light Blue top and Snowflake patterned Trousers who leaps over the gate and walks onto the outdoor deck and leans on the rail next to Bloom whispering to her "Your sister is cute and very attractive" which made Daphne blush after she heard what Aurora said as Selina fetches a 5th glass and gives the glass of Blackcurrant squash to Aurora.

Daphne and Aurora lean on the railing attached to the house's outside decking with drinking their Squash and start having a conversation with each other while Pyronia and Blizzarius are sitting face to face at the table catching up on what's happened while she was inside the necklace while Bloom and Selina sit on the swing chair looking out towards the pacific ocean.

"It's moments like these that are nice" Bloom said as she leaned back in the swingchair "Yeah it's the calm before the storm" Selina said as she too leaned back in the swingchair "So since you two decided where you'll be going for your honeymoon after you get married" Pyronia asked which surprised Bloom and Selina who both said "Yeah wait how do know?" Pyronia said to the 2 fairies "Ability no.4 remember but you might not have it any more because you broke the seal and however the connection between us hasn't been severed" then Selina asked "Why did Pyronia not possess Bloom when the other Ancestor fairies possessed the other 5 Winx?" which Pyronia said "3 reasons" when Bloom said to her ancestor "What reasons" to which Pyronia explained to her descendant "Well one I know she's been possessed twice before and what usually happens, two I felt it would've been a bad idea to even try to possess her during a date and three, I had no reason to possess Bloom in the first place".

"Hey Selina remind me to introduce Pyronia to my Birth Mother Queen Marion of Domino sometime" Bloom said as Pyronia and Blizzarius sipped their drinks to which Selina said as she picked up her drink, "I'll hold you to that Cherie" Bloom as she too picked up her drink and leaned back in the swingchair while in a castle a sphere starts to glow brightly.

Bloom looking at Blizzarius asked "Blizzarius you never explained how we can use our old fairy forms" Blizzarius put his drink down and said "have you ever noticed that a newer form has something from the older form?".

Bloom thought for a sec before saying "Well there was this one time me and the winx were in the droplet mini-world and we were able to breathe in the mini-world that was inside a droplet" but Blizzarius paused as Bloom continued to explain that whole adventure when Blizzarius raised his hand and stopped her before saying "You have had so many forms over the last several years that bleed into the one that comes next so with Ancientix all the forms you have had over years would bleed into it which is why you can use old fairy forms".

30 minutes later

Daphne and Aurora are out chatting while Blizzarius is helping get Pyronia familiar with the 21st century when Selina walked up to Bloom who was in the kitchen saying "Bloom we have a problem" and Bloom asked as she put a medium size ceramic casserole container with mince and sausage casserole into the microwave and set it to 60 minutes when Selina wraps her arms around Bloom's stomach when she asked "What's the problem" to which Selina said "We have no underwear since I had to assume it was all destroyed in the Trix attack" to which Bloom asked as she bended over to reach a colander "So what do we do?" before Selina looked at Bloom who said "We go without underwear" then Bloom just reached for the spaghetti pasta.

An hour later

The 2 sit on the sofa watching the news after eating mince and sausage casserole with pasta when Selina turned her head to face Bloom "Oh dragon that was good" Selina spoke as she cuddled with Bloom who was looking at the underwear when she said "Wait if we go no underwear don't we risk an indecent exposure charge?" but Selina scoffed "Well you could wear jeans or jeggings" but Bloom thought for a sec "well honestly these underwear are too small and I think we should relax right now" and Bloom and Selina just leaned back onto the sofa with their with her arm around Selina as the film doctor strange came on TV.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on the Winx club Ancientix  
> the Winx must learn all they can about the Chilling Cataclysm but when Mike and Vanessa find a castle the Winx realize that the danger is closer to home than they thought but will the Winx and their allies be able to breach a castle  
> now this story on the other version has surpassed 50,000 words and I've wrote over 100,000 words well lets see if we can reach 75,000 words from this story and 125,000 words written also the story has reached more than 3000 views  
> now thanks to Dragon for providing me the surname for Bloom's domino family and I recommend his stories  
> Please read and review


	19. The Chilling Cataclysm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx Club

 

at Bloom and Selina's home

Bloom is Swordfighting both Sky and Brandon and said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Boys if you can't disarm me then why do you call yourselves specialists".

Sky moves in to try and disarm Bloom but Bloom disarms him instead when Selina hands Bloom a Bottle of Water and Bloom returns her Swords constructs to her Winx "So let's see Stella teleported me to Los Angeles so that I could teleport there" Bloom said as Selina puts on boxing shield and Bloom summons from her magic and puts on her Ancientix Boxing Gloves.

"So why are you hitting those boxing glove things?" Brandon asked as Bloom began punching the boxing shield.

"well I decided to take up Boxing to overcome the problem of over-reliance on magic" Bloom said as she continues to punch the boxing shield when she notices Erendor is standing outside the house with his guards.

"Oh King Erendor what are you doing here?" Bloom asked as she continued to punch the Boxing Shield as Erendor said "Well can't a king's father visit his son's girlfriend".

Bloom looks at Sky and Selina with a look of surprise on her face as she accidentally knocked Selina to the floor with a punch onto the boxing shield.

"Oh my dragon, sorry cherie but can you believe no one told him" Bloom said to Selina as she took off the boxing gloves when Erendor spoke with hint of confusion in his voice "Told me what" then Sky said to his dad as he and Brandon summoned their mini-windriders "Me and Bloom are no longer together" which made Erendor ask "Oh and just who is Bloom dating now" and Selina walked up to the king saying "That would be me" when Bloom said "King Erendor meet my Fiancée Selina" who bows to Erendor and shakes hands with him.

"This is a nice place you have here, but I'm surprised that a princess of one of the royal realms of the magic universe would choose to live on a planet so" Erendor noticing the house but not knowing the right word to say.

Selina interjects "Beautiful" as she pulled out a glass of orange juice for herself, Sky, Brandon and Bloom when Bloom notices Erendor's Waistline and said as she put the boxing gloves in her magic.

"You know no offense king Erendor you should do some exercise and reduce your sugar intake since Heart Disease is a killer here on Earth" to which Erendor said "I might just do what you said".

* * *

later at Alfea

Pyronia is sitting in the library reading a book and when she sees Bloom enter "Bloom, Bloom, Bloom" Pyronia said with a smile but Bloom asked "Lose the book Pyronia we need to talk, what is the Chilling Cataclysm and how dangerous is it?.

"All I know is that the Chilling Cataclysm is an artefact that has the power to destroy a planet but I don't know where it is located" before returning to her book and saying "well Tecna wants to have a picnic with me, the Winx, Chillion, Roxy at lake Roccaluche".

Bloom thought for a sec then said "Sure I'm down for that".

* * *

Later on the Winx, Selina, Roxy, Chillion, Daphne, Blizzarius, Shiverain and Pyronia are relaxing by the lake having a picnic when Blizzarius starts clutching his chest and collapses wherein Pyronia rushes over saying "Blizzarius you'll be fine the age reset ability will kick in" when Blizzarius's heart stops and he starts to glow with Pyronia who said "Back back, get back" as Blizzarius glows brightly and everyone shields their eyes.

"Is that the age reset spell" Daphne asked as Pyronia responds "It is" as a now 25 year old Blizzarius gets up and hugs Pyronia.

Bloom asked "What is the Ancientix curse?" to which Pyronia began to say "The Ancientix curse is" when a loud cackling is heard and Bloom said "I recognise that laugh, Ancestral Witches show yourself now" and the 3 Ancestral witches appear.

"So you sensed us Bloom" Belladona said who was not at all surprised that Bloom sensed them when Lysslis said to the 11 fairies and 2 wizards.

"What do you want to know?" wherein Bloom asked "What is Ancientix curse and how does it work?".

"The Ancientix curse is an immortality curse which works by making the person immortal but at a price you'll age as normal but once you reach the age that you would die at then the 2nd part of the curse will activate" Belladona said.

Selina asked "Which is what exactly?".

"The age reset spell of course" Belladona continued as Flora said with a slight hint of anger that the ancestral witches did this "How does that work?".

Belladona was about to continue speaking when Tharma stepped in to continue "It returns the victim to the age they were when they first obtained the curse and this also will happen if the fairy's heart stops and kick in automatically and this affects the fairy both externally and internally".

Daphne unsure of what they mean asked "By externally meaning regrowing hair and internally with the organs start working again"

To which Belladona replied "Yes".

"Who can it be passed on to?" Musa asked since she wasn't sure how someone could get this curse when Lysslis spoke up "It can be passed on to someone the fairy loves means the curse can only be passed that you are in love with or have a crush on".

This made Tecna think before asking "How is the curse passed on?" but Tharma said to the group "It can be passed on Physical contact".

Bloom remembering what had happened said "So that purple glow that occurred from me touching Pyronia was this curse trying to pass onto me".

"Precisely" Tharma said and the 3 witches disappear.

"But why am i not afflicted with the Ancientix curse?" Bloom asked to which Daphne said "Simple the Dragonflame found and destroyed it".

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Gardenia

Mike and Vanessa walk near a castle when Vanessa asked "Do you get a weird feeling from that castle?".

"Yeah call the Winx?" Mike said looking at Vanessa who pulls out the magi-phone calls Bloom.

"Hi Bloom we have a potential problem outside of Gardenia since there is a castle here that I don't know why".

But Bloom a little skeptical asked "can you send us a picture of the castle".

"Sure" Vanessa spoke taking a picture of the castle which she sends to Bloom who receives the photo and displays the castle in 3d to the others.

Blizzarius got up saying with a tone of worry in his voice "No no that's the castle that the chilling cataclysm is in".

"Mom we're on our way" says Bloom who disconnects the call.

"Tecna call the specialists, hey Winx lets save the day shall we" Bloom and the others head to rendezvous with the Specialists.

* * *

30 minutes later

the Winx, Daphne, Blizzarius, Pyronia and the Specialists arrive at the base at the hill when Sky spots something and says "Look down there".

"It's a hydroelectric plant and it's in a vulnerable place" Bloom spoke as Daphne thinking about the dangers if the chilling cataclysm were to explode

"Better get the workers outta of there" Blizzarius said as Daphne and the specialists headed towards the power plant and about a couple of minutes later

"Well the place is clear but what worries me were those tanks dotted around the plant since if they are what I think they are then one single blast could turn the whole place into a blazing inferno".

the group head towards the castle when Selina asked having never seen the castle before "What type of castle is that".

"It's a square keep castle" Daphne said as they continued walking to the castle.

Which made Roxy ask "Which is what?.

"The Square keep castle was a design of castle used in Europe during the middle ages" but before Daphne can ask the obvious question the 8 Winx, Chillion, Blizzarius, Pyronia and Daphne arrive at the castle they hear guns clicking behind them and turn around to see 5 warrior robots behind them.

"Destroy them, destroy them at once" the lead robot said and all the robots aim their guns at the 8 Winx, Chillion, Blizzarius, Pyronia and Daphne when suddenly the 5 warrior robots fall over with holes in their chests and the specialists are standing behind the destroyed robots holding their Specialist weapons.

"Well it seem the specialists are still good for something" Bloom said.

"So what's the plan" Daphne asked.

"The plan is to fight our way to where the chilling cataclysm is located since I don't think we can just fly in" Bloom spoke as anti air laser turrets appeared on the battlements.

"Which would be where?" Roxy asked her best friend when Blizzarius said to the rest of them "The chilling cataclysm is located in the centre of the castle and if it were to explode it would generate an explosive force equivalent to the soviet RDS-220 thermonuclear bomb aka the Tzar bomb that was detonated in 1961".

"Specialists grab the robot's guns we'll need them, Winx transform" Bloom shouted.

The 6 Winx rise in front of Different Space Backgrounds and their outfits start to glow as in front of each of the Winx are streams of energy with they dive into and when they come out the bottom, their outfits have transformed into shortened kimonos in different colour with the Bloomix leggings and footwear in the Colours of their Ancientix outfits while another stream of energy appears on their backs and the Ancientix wings burst out form the energy stream with Gloves appearing on their hands in the colours of their Ancientix outfit

A large green serpent slithers in the jungle background behind Selina

the green serpent then wraps itself around her and opens its mouth and Selina's passes through it, the energy of the serpent vanishes to reveal a Full body suit with dark green fingerless gloves and Selina runs her hand through her hair and a snake mouth shaped helmet forms on her face

a green energy king cobra forms on the back of the full body and disappears revealing a pair of black/green dragonfly shaped fairy wings appear on Selina's back.

pink Butterflies wrap around Roxy's arm forming a green/light pink bracelet and more pink butterflies form on her feet and green/light pink heels appear as her hair lengthens and becomes braided as more pink butterflies wrap around Roxy's body and they disappear revealing a purple/green/light pink/yellow flowing dress and skirt and light pink/lime green butterfly wings form on her back.

An orange/green glow appears in Daphne's eyes and green/orange light colour appears on her entire body as her hair turns blonde with an orange/light red strip and Daphne lurches forward and light green/pale blue outfit with pale blue leggings appear as a stream of violet light wraps both her arms and turn into violet armbands as light forms on her back revealing green seashell Sirenix wings

Chillion rises in front of a white and snowy space background  
Chillion's outfit starts to glow in a white light and a Polar Vortex appears below Chillion and he dives into it and upon reaching the bottom  
his outfit transforms into an ice white wizards uniform with dark blue lining  
a polar light appears next to him and he places his hand into the light and pulls out a staff with 3 interlocking snowflakes.

Pyronia transforms into her fairy form and Blizzarius transforms into his Wizard outfit

* * *

As the Winx, Daphne, Blizzarius, Pyronia and the Specialists get to the entrance the Robots on the front Battlements and towers open fire but 2 protection spells from around The Winx, Daphne, Blizzarius, Pyronia and the Specialists which protects them from the laser fire then the 2 shields drop Bloom, Daphne, Selina and Roxy move into firing range wherein Bloom unleashes a barrage of fire magic spell that destroys the 2 Robots.

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom firing a beam of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at the robots.

"Flame Spiral" says Daphne firing a spiral of flames at the robots which along with Bloom's attack destroy the 2 robots on the battlements.

"Chilly Fire says Bloom launching a blue beam of fire at 2 robots destroying them when the robots fire at Flora, Chillion and Musa but they all miss who say "Lynphea Vortex" says Flora launching a Cyclone of Leaves at the group of robots.

"Musa, Together, You and Me, Symphony of Ice" says Chillion playing his harp while Musa sings and both attacks hit the group of robots and destroys them.

Roxy and Selina spot 3 robots moving to fire on Flora, Chillion and Musa

"Wild Fury" says Roxy shooting at 3 robots that were the battlements destroying them which were the ones moving to fire on Flora, Chillion and Musa the battlements destroying them.

"Venom snake Blast" says Selina fires on another robot also destroying it as a volley of laser fire shoots past Bloom who spots on the guns on the towers.

"Daphne destroy those Anti air turrets now" Bloom ordered.

"On it, Full power flame spiral" shouts Daphne launching a spiral of fire at the Anti air turrets and destroys them while the Specialists shoot the robots that are on the battlements and Daphne then blasts more robots on the battlements that over look the plant.

"Selina think you can make us a way in" Bloom asked her teammate who was preparing to attack again.

"Sure I know just the spell Great serpent strike" Selina said who launches a large Green serpent at the castle wall which punches through the outer and inner wall.

The Winx, Daphne, Blizzarius, Pyronia, and the Specialists enter the courtyard they see it deserted then without warning 500-750 guard battle robots enter the courtyard.

"Volcanic fire blast" says Pyronia launching a 500 degree stream of fire that destroys 50 robots.

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom firing a beam of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at the robots.

"Light spectrum" says Stella firing a beam of pink/yellow energy at the robots.

"Chlorophyll bolt" says Flora firing a pink/green beam of energy at the robots.

"Water bolt" says Aisha firing a stream of Aqua spheres at the robots.

"Infinite echo" says Musa firing a beam of crescent sonic energy at the robots.

"Bio rhythmic flow" says Tecna firing a green/blue electric beam at the robots.

The 6 Attacks destroy 6 robots in front of them but the Specialists's robot guns run out of charge and they switch to their specialist weapons and start to destroy the robots.

Another set of robots approach which open fire but it misses the Winx.

"Volcanic attack" Bloom says firing a stream of volcanic magma energy.

"Light waves" Stella says firing an orange sphere.

"Counterpoint of Melody" says Musa shooting a beam of red/purple energy.

"Naiad Attack" Aisha says shooting a wavy beam of Morphix at the robots.

"Autumn votrex blast" Flora says shooting a stream of orange/red/yellow leaf energy.

"Storm of Numbers" Tecna says shooting a ray of green/blue electricity numbers.

"Venom snake blast" Selina says firing a green energy snake.  
"Shard bombardment" Chillion says firing a stream of ice shard. Fragments.

"Wild Fury" Roxy says firing a purple/green/light pink/yellow beam.

the volley of attacks rip through the robots and the bots fall over sparking.

"Volcanic Eruption Attack" says Bloom who fires a ball of volcanic energy at one of the entrances that the robots are coming from destroying a group of robots in the entranceway.

"Aurora Blast" says Chillion and Stella and a beam in the colour of the northern lights heads towards the upper tower and destroys the anti air turret that just appeared.

"Morphix hurricane" says Aisha and a hurricane of Morphix destroys several robots and part of the battlements.

"Volcanic Magma Furnace" yells Bloom launching a really Hot Red Fire Beam at another robot entrance which incinerates several robots.

"Try this on for Size, Harmonic Waves" spoke Musa dispersing Sound Waves which causes 2 entrances to collapse as a group of robots open fire on Roxy.

"Turtleshell Shield" Roxy said forming a Turtleshell forms in front of her which blocks the attack but 2 robots attack from behind but Bloom tears the robots apart with her sabres.

"Thanks Bloom" Roxy said when Musa spots Robots firing on her when an ice sphere protecting Musa who turned to see Chillion above her pointing his staff at her.

"Musa lets combine our strength, Sonnet of Ice" says Chillion who begins to play his harp and Musa shot the harp with her Sonic Blaster making the harp glow with a Fuchsia Colour and Chillion plays one last cord and fires musical notes launching forward wrapped by Ice Energy which destroys multiple robots and collapses 3 of the entrances and wrecks several robots in the process.

"Lilac Leaves blast" says Flora who fires on a robot coming up behind Helia and destroys it and Helia who smiles as Flora destroys another robot.

"Primal Roar" says Roxy which destroys another robot.

As robots continue to fall one by one but more take their place

"Tecna break down the door" Bloom said as she blew a robot's head off with a lava jab.

Tecna takes a destroyed robot's heads and loads 2 Digital grenades into the robot's head and seals it and says "four" and hits the head with the construct of Tecno hammer which hits the door and destroys it.

"Daphne" Bloom said looking at her sister as she blasts another robot to pieces.

"Yeah" says Daphne as she blasts a group of robots into scrap metal.

"You, Pyronia and the Specialists hold off the robots out here, while the rest of us will head into the building and shut down the power inside the main building" says Bloom as the Specialists continue to battle the robots.

"You got it" says Daphne as the Specialists continue to destroy Robots

As the Winx enter the building Roxy and Selina destroy 2 robots that were waiting for them

"We'll guard the door you go and shut that thing down" says Selina as she scans the corridor for more robots.

The Winx and Blizzarius enter the room and see a Blue Sphere that is Coated on a Blue Fire and Pulsing with Freezing Energy that is Freezing the Area around it.

"That's the chilling cataclysm" Flora said as she and the others looked at the chilling cataclysm

"It is" Blizzarius said as he saw the state of the chilling cataclysm.

Bloom said to the ice wizard "Blizzarius shut it down" .

"Chillingas Downer" says Blizzarius who launches a spell that should shut down the chilling cataclysm but instead the Chilling Cataclysm suddenly powers up and a dome of Blue ice forms around it.

"Okay time for Plan B" Bloom said to the others

Which made Blizzarius asked "which is?"

"An Ancientix convergence blast" Bloom said as they all gathered round the chilling cataclysm.

"Which is what?" Roxy asked as she and Selina entered the room and saw the chilling cataclysm.

"The Ancientix convergence blast is 6 final strike spells combined" Bloom explained and the 6 Winx get into a firing position

"Ancientix Final attack" says Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa, Aisha and Flora

Power of Fire instrumental plays

Bloom glows brightly and 10 fire constructs of Bloom appear in her constructs of Bloom appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms which form 10 convergence spells whose energy goes into the Ancientix gem as Bloom raises her palm taking aim at the chilling cataclysm.

Stella glows brightly and 10 Light constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms which form 10 convergence spells whose energy goes into the Ancientix gem as Stella raises her palm taking aim at the chilling cataclysm.

Tecna glows brightly and 10 Digital constructs in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms which form 10 convergence spells whose energy goes into the Ancientix gem as Tecna raises her palm taking aim at the chilling cataclysm.

Aisha glows brightly and 10 water constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms which form 10 convergence spells whose energy goes into the Ancientix gem as Aisha raises her palm taking aim at the chilling cataclysm.

Flora glows brightly and 10 nature constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms which form 10 convergence spells whose energy goes into the Ancientix gem as Flora raises her palm taking aim at the chilling cataclysm

Musa glows brightly and 10 Sound constructs appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms which form 10 convergence spells whose energy goes into the Ancientix gem as Musa raises her palm taking aim at the chilling cataclysm.

"Ready" says Bloom and the other Winx nod

"Dragonfire Inferno Blast" Bloom said.

"Digital Corrosion Ray" Tecna said.

"Supersonic Shockwave Blast" Musa said.

"Hypernova Blast" Stella said.

"Tusnami Morphix Blast" Aisha said.

"Wild nature blast" Flora said.

"Blizzarus do the honours" Bloom said to the wizard who told them to fire.

Bloom fires a 10,000 degree stream of flame while Tecna fires a stream of dark purple/black/green energy, Aisha fires a stream of pinky blue morphix energy while Stella lets loose a stream of whitey blue light energy whereas Aisha unleashes a stream of pinky blue morphix energy whereas Flora fires a stream of green nature energy and Musa a stream of pinky dark red soundwaves which head towards the ice dome before seconds later hitting the Ice Dome surrounding the Chilling Cataclysm which breaks the dome apart.

"Blizzarius what's happening" says Bloom as multiple Alarms start sounding.

"The Chilling Cataclysm has a safety feature to prevent a containment failure" explains Blizzarius

Tecna says "the energy build up that could be Earth destroying is reversing".

"Blizzarius what's happening now" Bloom said asking the wizard who was starting to panic.

"Ahh if the Chilling Cataclysm's containment is failing then..." says Blizzarius as a computer voice and screens appear and says "Self-Destruct in 90 seconds".

"Everyone out now, this place is gonna blow" Bloom shouted as she ordered her friends to evacuate the castle.

"Bloom we need to warn Daphne, Pyronia and Specialists that the castle is about to be destroyed" Stella said as the Winx, Selina, Roxy and Blizzarius emerge into the courtyard with Bloom shouting that they need to evacuate the castle.

"Self-Destruct in 60 seconds" says the computer over the intercom.

As the Winx, Daphne, Pyronia and the Specialists get out of the castle's main building but Blizzarius freezes up and feels sad because he couldn't stop the chilling cataclysm.

"Self-Destruct in 30 seconds" says the computer while at the same time Bloom and Pyronia destroy the final 2 robots and see Blizzarius frozen.

"Self-Destruct in 20 seconds" says the computer.

"Blizzarius come on there's nothing you can do now let's get out of here" Pyronia said and Blizzarius follows her out through the hole Selina made.

"Self-Destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6" says the computer.

After the Winx, Daphne, Pyronia, Blizzarius and the Specialists get clear of the castle and to a safe distance of about half a mile away.

"5,4,3,2,1" says the computer voice over the intercom and the Chilling cataclysm explodes.

The roof part of the castle explodes and bursts into flames and fiery debris rains down and other parts of the castle burst into flames and some of the exterior walls blow out and the fire continues to spread and more battlements collapses and catches on fire as another explosion occurs sending debris flying over the castle entrance and seconds later one of the battlement towers explodes at its base and collapses and explodes and causes a landslide.

As the rocks roll down the hill until one hits a fuel tank which causes the tanks to explode that shoots burning fuel into the air which falls back onto on the fuel tanks which subsequently explode spreading more burning fuel and fireball shoot into the air as burning fuel rains down on the plant building which catch on fire and the flames spread until it stops short of last hydro electric generator building which is connected to the seawater intake.

"It's an inferno, the complex is totally destroyed" Selina said as the plant is now engulfed in flames

"We can be lucky that nobody was in the complex" Daphne said as the Gardenia Firefighters arrive and start to fight the Hydroplant blaze.

When Stella says "Bloom couldn't you use the Absorption ability of the Dragonflame".

"Help" shouts a voice with the plant.

"No someone is still inside" Roxy said who rushes towards the inferno

"Roxy come back" Tecna said who began following after her but Bloom stops her and Tecna looks at Bloom who follows after Roxy.

* * *

inside the inferno

As Roxy searches the burning plant for the worker and find the worker buried under Debris and digs him out as the plant control tower collapses into the flames before exploding.

"I thought this place was a hydroelectric plant" Roxy said as she looks for a way out.

"It is but it uses liquid oxygen to fuel the systems" says the worker when suddenly the small liquid oxygen tank explodes and Roxy shields the worker and liquid covers Roxy burning exposed parts of her body as Bloom appears out of the smoke noticing Roxy's burns.

"Roxy you okay" says Bloom in concern and Bloom casts a healing spell and heals Roxy's burns and the workers burns and damage to his lungs.

"Yeah we're in the middle of a liquid oxygen fire" Roxy said to Bloom.

"Ancientix ability Heat Protection" says Bloom who points her hands at the her sides and a sphere forms around the 3 and they get the worker to safety then Bloom flies over the firefighters and spots her adoptive father who is commanding the teams fighting the fire.

"Dad this blaze is a fire fuelled by liquid oxygen" Bloom said as she tried to think of a way to extinguish the blaze.

Daphne hearing the word liquid oxygen says" Sometimes I hate it when I'm right".

"Bloom what are you planning?" Roxy asked as she saw Bloom was planning something.

Bloom flies over the inferno and starts spinning and the air current sucks the flames around until a fire tornado reaching 1000 feet high.

Bloom says "Fire come to me" as the fire tornado starts to dissipate and the Flames are absorbed into Bloom and she stops spinning and lands looking a little dizzy as Selina helps Bloom get her bearings.

"Futti music bar" Bloom said and the others nod.

* * *

Later in the evening at the Frutti music bar

Roxy hands the Winx, Blizzarius, Pyronia, Chillion, Daphne and the Specialists some smoothies.

"Well the Earth is safe again" Sky said as he drinks his drink.

"For now but this place attracts trouble" Helia spoke with his arm around Flora.

Sky gets up and raises his glass before saying "I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple".

"Here, here" the other Winx, Blizzarius, Pyronia, Daphne and the other Specialists said and the group ping their glasses together and drink.

"Wait is no-one going to ask?" Daphne said as the other looked at her

When Bloom asked "Ask what?".

"How does a medieval european castle end up on the other side of the Atlantic in California?" Daphne said as a pair of hands wrapped around her eyes.

"Hi princess" Aurora said as she gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her and Roxy gave her a smoothie.

Meanwhile at Nightmarion's hideout

"Boss what's your plan to deal with the Winx?" Vertigo said as she leaned her arm around Snakia.

"Well Bloom and Selina are engaged and once they get married they will go onto a honeymoon and I know where they're going; Vertigo, Animus, Snakia, Obscura, Stoney, Sinka, Banshee, Virus, Ripplerian, Shatterian and Laurel come here" Nightmarion said aloud.

a Group of Mecha robots that look like each of the 8 Winx, Chillion and Shiverian and Daphne

"What can we do for you master?" Virus asked her boss.

"Well Snakia and Animus I want you two prepare for a future mission;; Obscura I want you to follow and observe Bloom and Selina on their honeymoon and destroy them and they are heading to Paris, Toyko, Hawaii and Los Angeles" Nightmarion said giving orders.

The 3 Mecha Winx head to carry out their mission and Nightmarion looks at Chillion and smiles evilly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> It's Bloom's birthday and bachelorette party but what could go wrong well you'll have to read and find out  
> Thanks to derrick99 for his help with this chapter  
> please read and review


	20. Two in one party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club  
> set 12 days before the events of Ancientix chapter 21

At Bloom and Selina's Home

As sunlight seeps into the house and Selina wakes up and she rouses Bloom who just said "Morning my snake".

"Morning my Dragon" Selina said as Bloom relaxed which indicated that Bloom was planning to have a lie-in before Selina said to her "Stay here" while putting on a dressing gown and heading out of the room before coming back into the room holding a box.

"What is in there?" Bloom asked and Selina takes out necklace with an interlocking Snake and Dragon design.

which Bloom sees saying "Selina it's Beautiful" and Selina puts the necklace around Bloom's neck before Bloom moves onto her side.

"Happy birthday Cherie" Selina said and Bloom asked "Where did you get this necklace?, Selina just said to her "I may have asked Sky to take me to Rio de Janerio to buy it".

5 days earlier

As Selina walks through the market and sees Food, Clothes, Toys, Jewels and Home stuff until she spots a necklace with an interlocking Snake and Dragon design.

"How much is this necklace since it's my wife's birthday in 5 days time and I need to buy her something and how much is this?" Selina said.

The man behind the counter who responded "300 reals senhorita".

"I'll take it" Selina happily said to the cashier.

Selina buys necklace and stories the box containing it in her magic.

back in the present in the bedroom

"I think the Birthday girl deserves some attention" Selina says smirking.

Bloom pulls Selina onto a passionate kiss and removes the bed covers who rakes kisses down the fairy of the dragonflame's body until reaching her pussy and using both her tongue and fingers to hit all of Bloom's sweet spot as she moved tongue moved right, left, up and straight into Bloom's vagina.

Her sweet tasting nectar were flowing like a pipe, and serpent fairy made sure to lick up every drop and the dragonflame fairy puts her hands onto serpent fairy's head and moves her tongue up and down in very quick making Bloom moan in pleasure as Serpent fairy's tongue hit her g-spot.

"Oh Selina I'm cumming" Bloom moans in pleasure and cums heavily into Selina's mouth who swallows the juices before saying "Taste like strawberry".

Selina summons a strap on and puts it on and enters into Bloom and allows her body to adjust to the toy and Bloom wraps her legs around the fairy of Snakes's waist who starts to slowly thrust into Bloom's pussy which made her begin to moan in pleasure.

"Faster and harder please". Bloom moans as the snake fairy turns to vibrating function to maximum.

"Ah yes fuck plough me" Bloom screamed as she feels like her insides are on fire as Selina starts to thrusting hard and fast into Bloom who is moaning in sheer pleasure.

The former witch then caresses Bloom's D-cup breasts before taking her right nipple into her mouth and sucked when Bloom says "you're so tight" to which Selina replies by saying "kiss me".

Bloom started to move her hip, the pleasure was great for both sides. Bloom held onto the serpent fairy and slowly started to rocked her body as well. Selina started to moved faster, Bloom and tried to match her but the pleasure was getting to her.

The pair change positions to where Bloom rides the former witch who puts her hands on Bloom's hips and gropes her tits as the serpent rocks her hips Bloom feels her fiancée pushing deep into her.

"Oh dragon yes yes" Bloom moaned as she felt like a slut as the fairy of snakes pounded her pussy.

"Honey I'm gonna cum" she screamed in sheer pleasure as her former foe feels the same and pushes deep into the dragonfire fairy's pussy.

"Oh Dragon yes, yes yes" the fire fairy shouted loudly as her insides wrap around the vibrating dildo and she came hard onto the toy covering it in her juices and Selina pulls out of Bloom who climbs out of bed and goes over to the wardrobe while casting a fumus removus spell.

"That was truly amazing." Bloom said as she got her clothes together.

"Yeah I will remember this for years, so got any plans for today?" Selina asks laying in bed.

"No I don't" Bloom says putting on her Ancientix civilian outfit.

"Why don't you go out for a few hours" Selina said as she gets out of bed and also gets dressed.

As Bloom departs then teleports into Magix and Selina heads downstairs when she hears a knock at the door and she goes to open it and sees the Winx and Specialists standing outside with boxes in their hands.

* * *

in Magix

Bloom heads to the Magix supermarket when 6 humanoid figures block her path "Who are you?" Bloom asked to which the blue woman responded "I am Arcticus and my crew Titanius, Viraus, Darkus, Silencus, Volcanus".

Bloom stares at the 6 creatures and sees a humanoid female figure with a white top and jeans with a cloak while holding a staff with 5 snowflakes while on the right sees a humanoid male figure covered in volcanic rocks while on the left is a humanoid female wearing chain-mail/aluminium armour while on the far left a 5 foot 2 inches female fairy/wizard with Blue eyes and Blue short hair with a clip in her bang that cover her right eye and is wearing an elegant red dress that shows off her chest and stops at her tights and split on her right with make-up with jewellery around her neck and high heel strap shoes and has a flower in her right ear and on the far right is a 5 foot 3 inches Female fairy/elf with Hour glass figure and black eyes long black hair with some black shades wear long black leather pants, black leather top and black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves on her hands and wearing leather high heels.

"Magic Winx Ancientix" Bloom said.

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end.

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in a pink/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a Pink/Blue/Light Blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands.

Volcanius charges towards Bloom and Volcanius unleashes a storm of Boulders when Bloom intercepts with her Boxing gloves and punches magma boulders out of the way and returning her boxing gloves into her magic and places her hands on each side of Volcanius's face and she said "Fire come to me" then Bloom's gem glows and fire starts to leave Volcanius.

"Ahhhhh" Volcanius screamed as Bloom continues to absorb Volcanus's fire and Arcticus stops the others from intervening as Volcanus continues screaming until Bloom fully absorbs Volcanus's fire and Volcanus's lifeless body falls over and shatters into pieces.

"You killed him" Titanius said before charging towards Bloom who just smirked.

Before she said "Supervolcanic attack" launching a stream of Red/Blue/Orange Volcanic energy at Titanius who creates a metal shield which melts and it hits Titanius and he screams as he begins to melt until he melts into a pool of molten metal which Bloom using her magic scoops up and stores in a special box in her magic.

When she avoids an ice attack and fires a volcanic attack which Arcticus just said "Pathetic" before blasting Bloom with a stream of ice vapours which she blocks with a fire barricade.

"Antarctic blizzard blast" says Arcticus launching a stream of ice cold snowflakes at Bloom who creates a firewall which blocks the ice attack and turns it to steam.

"Supervolcanic attack" says Bloom launching a stream of Red/Blue/Orange Volcanic energy at Arcticus who counters with an absolute zero ice blast spell and the 2 attacks collide and push back and forth until Bloom adds more power which pushes the ice back and hits Arcticus melting him into a puddle when Viraus, Darkius and Silencius attack from behind but Bloom presses a button on her Winx watch and avoids the 3.

The 3 close in on Bloom when Tecna, Musa and Stella appear in front of Bloom.

"Anti-virus" Tecna sais firing a stream of computer code at Viraus.

"Supersonic soundwave" Musa said firing a stream of high frequency soundwaves at Silencius.

"Supernova Flare" Stella said firing a bright stream of light at Darkius

the 3 attacks hit their target and destroy the 3 monsters.

"Thanks Winx" Bloom says as Tecna, Musa and Stella quickly depart.

Meanwhile at Nightmarion's hideout

As a piece of the Dragonflame float in front of a pool of shadow phoenix energy.

"Dragonflame I command you to give life to the DNA you came from" Nightmarion shouted as the Dragonflame dives into the pool and a 23 year old orange haired woman emerges from the water and looks at Nightmarion with her yellow cat like eyes.

"Welcome back my dear Dark Bloom" Nightmarion says as Dark Bloom dries herself off with the towel and after Dark Bloom gets dressed into her black shades while wearing long black leather pants, black leather top and black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves on her hands and wearing leather shoes and walks over the table and picks up her shadowfire sabres and shift them to her guns and blasts the lunar sword creature into pieces and holsters her blasters.

"So who and where is my target?" Dark Bloom pulling out her teleporting motorbike.

"Well form my observations of my enemies today is Bloom's birthday so let's send her a birthday gift" Nightmarion said as Dark Bloom revs the motorbike's engine.

"Destroy Bloom at all costs" Nightmarion says as Dark Bloom speeds off and disappears.

Back in Magix

Bloom now de-transformed walks towards the supermarket when a motorbike appears in front of her

"Hello my other self" the motorbiker said dismounting from her black motorbike.

"It can't be you were destroyed twice" Bloom says in shock at hearing the voice

"You thought it was that easy to destroy me well think again" says the motorbiker lifting off the helmet revealing yellow cat like eyes.

"How?" Bloom asked as Nightmarion appears in front of them disguised as Bloom

"I was Carrying out an Experiment with my fragment of the shadow phoenix's power and some of Bloom's DNA" Nightmarion said as he walked over to Dark Bloom.

Which made Bloom ask "Wait where did you get my DNA?".

Nightmarion just scoffed before saying "Simple really I extracted the DNA from the sword that was stabbed into your right leg during the return from your mission to Minerva".

he disappears and Dark Bloom draws her shadowfire sabres as Bloom summons her construct Dragonfire sabres.

Dark Bloom charge towards Bloom with her swords raised but Bloom blocks with her sabres and Dark Bloom spots the supermarket and heads inside and Bloom gives chase.

Inside the supermarket

Bloom walks down the bakery goods aisle when a Flour drops from the ceiling and she avoids it when she spots Dark Bloom and draws her construct blasters.

Bloom and Dark Bloom open fire and the shots hit each other when Bloom seeing the open exit and makes a break for it but Dark Bloom opens fire as Bloom using her magic knocks over a tower of baked beans cans but Dark Bloom avoids the cans as she opens fire with her shadowfire blasters but Bloom dodges the shots and heads out the emergency exit and Dark Bloom said as she follows the magic trail Bloom leaves behind her "You can't escape I'll find you".

* * *

In the Magix underground

Bloom walks through the underground until she finds Dark Bloom waiting for her and Dark Bloom said as she sticks her Shadowfire saber into the stream of wild magic and the stream of wild magic disappears into the sword and she points it at Bloom.

"Time for her final battle" and charges towards her and Bloom feels a sharp object go through her and she looks down to see a purple Dragonfire sabre sticking out of her chest as she rise her left and flicks her wrist and Dark Bloom looks down to see a dart sticking out of her side saying "What did you do?" Dark Bloom pulls out the dart.

"Shot you with a stun dart" Bloom said as she places her hands on Dark Bloom's face and spoke aloud "It's over Dragonflame return to me".

The 2 Blooms glow and the flame leaves Dark Bloom and Dark Bloom collapses to the floor and turns into a cloud of dust as Bloom collapses onto the floor unconscious.

Bloom lays on the ground a wild magic infused sword embedded in her chest when she hears a voice saying "Bloom can you hear me".

"Yeah" Bloom says as she comes to and sees the swan of infinity and the magix underground looking like a jungle as the sword in her chest disintegrates and the wound heals

"What happened?" Bloom asked the swan of infinity.

"Your butterflix power destroyed the wild magic infused sword but it also transformed the entire area into a jungle and your healing power healed the stab wound.

"So well the Ultimate power of Fairy animals should be moved to somewhere that no-one can find it" the Swan of infinity said as it glows brightly as does the ultimate power diamond and a Brown furred magi-wolf with a white mane and a brown/white striped tail with green eyes emerges from the light as does a pink quillcat with green eyes, purple ears and pink noise with a tricoloured tail with a ribbon on it then moments later a purple techsquirrel with goggles on its head while its eyes are brown with a purple bushy tail with electric curcuit board patterns and violet feet when a canary/phoenix with dark red eye shadow, a magenta beak and golden wings flies out of the light along with an aquamarine fur coated cry-cry with purple furcoated arms and legs.

"Fairy animals it's so good to see you again" Bloom said when Elas and Lilly light teleport in and Flitter, Sqounk, Amarok, Critty, Shiny look at Elas. "Oh right" Bloom said noticing the 2 unicorns behind her.

"Fairy Animals please meet my Mare friend lilly light" Elas said drawing their attention to Lilly light.

"Hi" Flitter, Sqounk, Amarok, Critty, Shiny said as Bloom held the ultimate power diamond "So Bloom where will you be placing the Ultimate power?" Shiny asked as they all got out of the Magix underground.

In the Domino mini-world

Bloom, Elas, Lilly light teleport into the Miniworld and Bloom looks around and see a mostly lush greenland with trees and she turns her head and sees Elas in his Mini-world form and after Bloom gets on Elas's Saddle they head to explore the mini-world and the pair walk through a forest and a field of Flowers and jump over a river.

Bloom said as they looked around "This has to be one of the most Beautiful Mini-worlds I've ever been to in years.

Elas spoke aloud saying "I agree you could spend hours here".

Bhen Bloom's Tynix bracelet glows "Hello" Bloom said over her Tynix Bracelet.

"Hi Bloom, Elas and Lilly light has vanished from your House" Roxy said.

Bloom spoke over the bracelet "Oh they're right here with me and I'll be back later" Bloom said ending the call.

Bloom, Elas and Lilly light continue to walk through the forest until Bloom spots a cave.

"Hey what's that over there" Bloom said.

Bloom, Elas and Lilly light head over to the cave and they enter the cave and walk through the cave and a bat flies over Elas's head.

"What was that" says Elas as Bloom in a reassuring tone said "Just a bat take it easy".

As Bloom and Elas reach the deepest part of the cave and Bloom hears something and dismounts from Elas.

"What was that?" says Bloom who notices a glow.

"Who are you?" asks a stunned Bloom who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A fire dragon emerges from the shadows saying "I am the Great Dragon".

"Well I never thought I'd meet the source of my power" Bloom said.

The Great dragon spoke (chuckles) "I knew this day would happen and I was expecting you'd come here with that diamond".

Bloom reveals the ultimate power diamond while saying "Well you chose a good hiding place".

But the Great Dragon just said "Hiding? No my child everything is me which includes that diamond, at least apart of it, with the exception of the void" as the diamond floats towards the Great Dragon and it disappears deep into the cave behind him.

"I have the Dragonflame but I can't seem to access all of it" Bloom said sitting on the grass with a sigh but the put one his claws on her shoulder.

"My child there is a reason for this" and Bloom looks up asking "What reason".

Which the dragon replied "Your mortal body isn't able to handle all my power, but your body will over time adapt to the power you have" the Great Dragon said.

As Bloom asked in a worried tone "Does that means I'll outlive everyone I care about".

"Don't worry once you and the person you love cast this Soulmate bond spell you will be linked for all eternity but it is possible that you may outlive everyone you care about except for the person love" The great dragon said in a reassuring tone using some of his energy to project the spell into Bloom and Selina's mind.

"Being cryptic now are we" Bloom said as the great dragon just smiled.

"Now the Universe is in danger from Nightmarion" Bloom began to say.

But the Great dragon just said "I know child, yet there is no need for me to leave, I already know all the outcomes but which would happen? That's up for you to choose now return young one our time to speak is at an end" The Dragon disappears as Bloom finds herself out of the mini world.

* * *

later on at her Gardenia home

Bloom approaches her house with the fairy animals and after Elas and Lilly light are relaxing in the stables but upon seeing the lights off and she draws a Dragonfire blaster and she opens the door and raises her gun closing the door when "Surprise," the Winx, Selina, Roxy and the Specialists said as the lights came on andBloom returns her blaster to her magic.

"Happy birthday Bloom" the Winx, Selina, Roxy and the Specialists says as Musa hands Bloom her present and Bloom opens it and sees new headphones, "Oh I was needing to get some new ones thank you Musa" says Bloom hugging Musa.

"Here's my Present Bloom" Flora said and Bloom opens the box and sees a rare flower, a bag of flower seeds and a large box of 200 tea and coffee packs.

"What flower based tea and what seeds are these?" Bloom asked.

"The fire rose flower tea and fire rose flower seeds" Flora said.

"Oh Flora I'll plant this tomorrow on the Balcony tomorrow" Bloom said who then hugged Flora and handing the plant to Selina.

"Bloom we figured since you raised Kiko so well and you might want more company and Bloom opens the box and sees a kitty.

"So specialists what did you get me for my birthday?" Bloom asked and Sky said "It's outside" as the group heads outside and the specialists lift the cover and Bloom asked "What is it?" to which Flora replied "An Eco friendly upgrade to the car we used a year ago" and Bloom replied "I like it".

"Please sign here Mrs Sparks, it's the insurance damage waiver for your new car, do you want coverage form a collision?" Timmy said to Bloom who summoned a pen from her magic.

"Yes" Bloom said as Timmy asked "Fire?".

"Maybe" Bloom said as Timmy checks the box before looking at the next box, "Property Destruction?" Timmy said to Bloom who just scoffed,"I hope not but mishaps often occur" Bloom said as she signed the form.

"They often do with you Miss Sparks" Timmy said as Bloom handed him the clipboard and said "Well, well Timmy I'm impressed no-one has ever said that to my face before.

"So what did you do while you were out?" Aisha spoke, asking her team leader and friend.

"I met the Great Dragon and gave me a spell that me and Selina can use and Girls I have a surprise for you too" Bloom said as she snapped her fingers and a bright light appeared as 5 fairy animals that the Winx immediately recognise.

The Winx hug their fairy animals before they saying "We'll see you tomorrow but I think you should all should catch up" and the Winx teleport their fairy animals out of the room.

The other Winx, Roxy, Daphne and Aurora are in the living room Bloom enters with 3 bottles of non-alcoholic champagne and 8 glasses as the girls enter the living room.

After pouring each of the Girls, Daphne and Selina a glass "Bloom and Roxy, why aren't you having any?" Aurora asked.

"well my Dragonflame's healing power would undo any damage and she's underage" Bloom said as the Winx drink their champagne.

"Hey do you girls remember when we caught Bloom and Selina in bed together" Aisha joked

'a year ago

at Alfea

in Bloom's room in the Winx club dorm room

Bloom and Selina are in Bloom's bed having sex

"This is risky ahh" the serpent fairy moaned as Bloom pleasured her right nipple

"Yeah but it's more fun that way right" Bloom said who continues to pleasure her girlfriend.

"Yeah that's true" Selina moaned as she enjoyed what Bloom was doing to her but The Winx enter the room and spot the clothes lying on the floor and open the door to Flora and Bloom's room

Bloom hears the door open and sees that the Winx have just walked in on their leader kissing her girlfriend.

"This is not what it looks like" Bloom said holding the covers against herself and Selina.

"Then what does it look like" Aisha said and the 5 Winx bundle together

"Girls do you realize what this mean?" Tecna said.

Stella said to the others "That Bloom kissing another woman is crazy hot?" Tecna said.

"Yes, I mean no" which told the others she found what they saw interesting.

"Bloom, Selina sweetie maybe it's time you considered moving together" Flora said.

"You know Flora me and Bloom here were discussing that before we got distracted by each other" Selina said as she got dressed and handed Bloom her clothes.

"Bloom is that true" Tecna asked her team leader.

"Yes we have been and we have 2 locations to look at Magix and Gardenia" Bloom said now dressed headed over to her laptop and started browsing house sales websites.

Back in the present

"I'm bored" Stella said as Tecna downs a bottle and passes another bottle to Selina who doesn't drink it

Tecna, Flora, Stella, Musa and Aisha are heavily drunk is odd since they had non-alcoholic champagne

"Bloomy you're missing out on the Show" Stella said as Roxy is surprised by the Winx's behaviour.

"Find something to entertain yourself" Roxy groaned as she headed towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen Bloom is washing up when she feels something in front of her and she looks up to see a Black rat Snake staring at her flicking it's forked tongue

Bloom stares at the snake and lets off a growl until Selina enters

"It's a non-venomous snake" Selina said picking up the snake.

5 minutes later returns without the snake when Roxy walks in saying "Bloom I think something's wrong the drink you got" and Bloom asked "I have to agree since to the best of my knowledge non-alcoholic champagne shouldn't be capable of getting someone drunk".

Bloom and Roxy enter the living room and see a drunk Aisha trying to play Basketball but Aisha misses and the ball knocks over a lamp and smashes it.

"Aisha" Bloom says starting to get annoyed as Musa hooks up some speakers and puts on a song.

"Ahh Musa stop strangling the cat and I don't want any noise complaints" Bloom said sounding slightly annoyed before Musa pushes Tecna against the wall and they start to kiss each other.

Without stopping kissing her, Tecna lowered the front zipper of Musa's blue dress, which quickly fell to the ground, revealing her completely naked body, Musa puts her hands up the technology fairy's purple top and gropes her C cup breasts and kisses the techno fairy's s neck as she pulls off her top letting her friend's breasts free and Musa sticks her hand down Tecna's light green jeans rubbing Tecna's pussy before Tecna whispered to Musa's ear "Not wearing panties oh you are naughty but I ain't wearing underwear either tonight but I felt brave this morning and I haven't worn underwear either all this day".

The fairy of music pushed the fairy of technology down onto the sofa and took her left breast into her mouth and licked the nipple which made the techno fairy moan before Musa spun around and pulled off Tecna's jeans and began munching on her friend's pussy while the fairy of technology began licking Musa's pussy.

The pair 69'd each other for the next 15 minutes while Stella, Aisha and Flora watched while fingering themselves while both Musa and Tecna came in each others mouths.

Selina handed Musa a strap on and she put it on and pushed it into her friend's pussy and she waited for Tecna to adjust before she started moving at a slow pace.

Tecna moaned as she felt the dildo push inside her and said "Musay harder faster fuck" Musa increased her speed and Tecna moaned loudly as she felt herself be penetrated deeper than she had gone with Timmy

"Oh Dragon fuck me yes fuck" the zenithain fairy screamed loudly as she fell for what seemed like an eternity as the fairy of music went to town on her pussy.

The pair continued fucking for 20 minutes going through multiple positions until the zenthian came hard on the dildo and Musa pulled out and licked the dildo clean and removed the strap on before Selina used the futanarus spell on Tecna who looked down to see a cock on her waist as Musa braced herself against the arm rest as the fairy of technology penetrated her wet pussy and started fucking her pussy.

"Oh fuck me yes fuck harder faster" the fairy of music screamed as they changed to the missionary position and continued moaning loudly as Tecna fucked her "Oh Fuck me I want you to plough me please" the music fairy gripped Tecna's balls as the technology fairy continued to pound her pussy before she gropped Tecna's breasts and pulls her into a passionate kiss when Tecna said "I'm going to cum..." and Musa replied "I want inside please fill me up fuck".

Tecna came and pushed into deep into her friend and painted her walls white with her seed and pulls out then the cock disappears as the fairy of music drifts off to sleep.

"Girls this is getting out of hand" Bloom said as flowers start to grow around them.

"Stelly a little light" Flora said and Stella said before activating her light magic on the house lights "Sure coming right up".

Bloom tries to say to Stella "Stella wait" but the living room lights increase in brightness forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

"Tecna go to the fusebox and cut the power to the lights" Bloom says sounding frustrated as she shields her eyes.

Tecna goes into the basement and walks up to the fusebox "I could improve this" Tecna said using technomagic on the fusebox and the lights go out throughout the house.

"TECNA" Bloom shouted in an angry tone of voice.

"Oops" Tecna said giggling to herself as she re-enters the living room which is in total darkness except for the orange glow of an angry Bloom.

"Bloomy please calm down" Stella said but Bloom says with a hint of rage in her voice said to all of them.

"NO I have had enough of your drunk antics get some sleep now".

"Yes mom" Tecna, Flora, Stella and Aisha said at what they see as Bloom acting like their mothers.

"Roxy you can sleep in one of the rooms upstairs" Bloom said to only other sober person in the room.

upstairs in the 2nd bedroom

Aurora goes upstairs carrying a bottle of wine to find Daphne sitting on a bed with an Empty bottle of Wine

"Daphne are you okay?" Aurora said asking her friend.

"No Aurory I'm not Okay" Daphne said and she pours Daphne another Glass and drinks from the bottle and after going through 4 wine bottles Daphne and Aurora are now heavily drunk and Daphne is crying.

"I find myself looking for someone who will care for me since I have been very lonely for most of my life" Daphne said as tears run down her face.

"How long were you alone Daphy?" Aurora said asking Daphne.

"About 22-24 years" Daphne said still crying and Aurora said as she realized what that meant "That's Awful".

"You know Daphy I can be your anchor and show you how good it feels to be with someone who knows how to love someone" says Aurora in a sexy tone.

"Yes Please Aurory since I've never slept with a woman" before as Daphne pulls Aurora into a passionate kiss and they start to make out as Daphne lifts up Aurora's Icy light Blue top and drunkly removes her Snowflake patterned Trousers and Daphne does a striptease for Aurora.

After Selina and the other Winx are Asleep and Bloom comes up the stairs

After Selina and the other Winx are Asleep and Bloom comes up the stairs and enters her and Selina's bedroom and undresses until she is naked and slips into bed and under the covers next to her wife who is also wearing nothing as she casts a healing spell on Selina before Bloom whispered "Tecna and the others are going to have a hangover tomorrow" then she too falls asleep.

Back in the corridor

Daphne and Aurora head downstairs and enter the living room silently creeping by the Winx who are asleep with Tecna laying on top of Musa and Daphne picks up the house key and unlocks the door.

The pair head outside and walk across the garden not caring if someone saw them and they head into the stables

In the stables

Daphne leaves kisses on Aurora's body when she reaches Aurora's pussy as Daphne wraps her mouth around it and starts to lick it and Aurora puts her hands on the Sirenix fairy's head pushing it down onto her.

"Oh Daphy keeping going lick my pussy yes fuck" Aurora moaned as she felt her girlfriend's tongue hit her g-spot and she swirls her tongue around Aurora's pussy.

"Yes yes shit fuck me" Aurora said as she felt her insides were on fire and she spams as Daphne's tongue makes her g-spot as she gropes her own tits.

Daphne continued bobbing her head up and down on Aurora's pussy while Aurora repositioned Daphne so that she could lick her wet pussy with her tongue "Daphy I'm cummin" Aurora moans as she shoots a load down Daphne's throat as Aurora shallowed Daphne's juices.

Aurora casts the futa spell on herself and a cock forms on her waist, "Now for the main event Aurory" Daphne says as she positions herself on top of Aurora's hard wet cock and lowers herself onto it.

"Oh my dragon Aurory you're so tight" Daphne says as she rocks her hips and gropes Aurora's DD cup breasts and she leans over and starts to caress Aurora's breasts as they roll over with Daphne on her back with Aurora on top and Daphne wraps her legs around Aurora's waist, "Aurory harder faster please" Daphne said moaning in pleasure as Aurora increases her speed and thrusting force.

As Aurora continues to thrust hard into Daphne who feels pleasure that she never got from Thoren when they slept together.

"oh Aurory fuck me harder like the royal slut that I am" the domino crown princess screeched as Aurora pushes into her.

"Aurory you are more tight than my ex-husband, Aurory I love you, take me and make me yours" Daphne moaned in sheer pleasure as she feels her insides rubbing against Aurora's cock as Aurora kisses her neck leaving a hickey on it.

"Daphy i'm going to cum, do you want it inside you?" Aurora says as she feels the nymph's walls wrap around her cock.

"Please cum inside me my ice queen, fill me up I want you inside me" Daphne says sexily as Aurora pushes into Daphne's cervix and unloads her seed into her pussy who then cums onto Aurora's cock and pulls out as the futa spell wears off.

Daphne casts the futa spell on herself and lays Aurora down on the bed of hay and creates a pillow for her to rest her head on before Aurora said "Daph this is my first time and I would be honoured if you were my first"

Daphne slowly pushes into Aurora's pussy and before she pushes deeper she asked "Aurora are sure once I do this there is no going back?" and Aurora nods while saying "Just do it" and Daphne pushes through her hymen and Aurora winces but Daphne waits to give her time to adjust before Aurora says "You can move now".

Daphne began moving at a slow but gentle pace which made Aurora moan but once they built up a rhythm.

The fairy of the north said "harder, faster" Daphne started to increase her speed which Aurora tried to stifle a moan but Daphne kissed and the two moan into each others mouth.

Daphne wrap her legs around Aurora's waist and both started to rock their body.

"Daphy I want to try something pull out for a sec". Aurora said and Daphne pulled out and Aurora places ice cubes into her wet pussy and positions herself on her hand and knees "fuck me please".

Aurora moaned as her girlfriend pushes through the ice cubes and earth fairy of the north feels the cold of ice as it melts inside her as her DD cup breasts sway about while Daphne gropes her breasts.

"Fuck ahhhh yes fuck me princess harder, faster shit yes" the nymph of sirenix grabbed her hips and increased her thrusts while slapping her ass.

The 2 go at it like wild rabbits changing from dogging to the reverse cowgirl then to the criss cross position to the standing up to the basset hound position to the rodeo position finally choose the Gemini position "Oh you are hot" and nymph continues pounding her tight pussy.

The pair continue to go at for the next 2 hours not caring if anyone heard them because all that mattered was their love.

OH Daphne I'm getting close please I need to…. Shit I want your seed inside of me" the fairy of the north shouted as Daphne pushes right into her cervix

"Aurora if I came inside you might get pregnant" but Aurora said while screaming in pleasure "I'm on the pill but I don't care fill me please".

"cumming" Daphne said as she felt her hot seed burst from her cock and flood Aurora's pussy that some spilled out onto the hay.

"Oh my dragon Aurory that was so amazing" Daphne says as Aurora wraps herself around Daphne and they both fall asleep with the cock still inside Aurora.

* * *

The Next Morning

Bloom wakes up and slips on an orange/blue dressing gown and goes to the balcony and opens the Windows and steps out onto the balcony as A pair of arms wraps around her.

"Morning Cherie" Selina said as Bloom responded "Good Morning to you too Cherie" before Selina asked "What happened last night?" and Bloom said "Well you, Tecna, Aisha, Flora, Musa and Stella, Aurora and Daphne got drunk".

They leave their bedroom, Bloom spots Aurora and Daphne's clothes on the floor and picks them up before heading downstairs as the other Winx start to awaken as Bloom and Selina come down stairs and Magics Aisha, Flora and Stella into dressing gowns that are the colour of their Winx forms and casing a fumus removus spell.

"Yeah what time is it?" a groggy Flora asked as Bloom hands Roxy her breakfast.

"It's half 8 in the morning" says Bloom in a dressing gown with Selina

and Roxy sitting at the table eating breakfast having coffee.

When Tecna wakes up seeing a sleeping Musa beneath her and said "Musa wake up", Musa woke up and saw that she and Tecna were not wearing anything "Ow my head is killing me" Tecna groaned as she got her bearings and dressed "Not so loud Tecna" Musa complained as she got dressed then walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Aisha asked and Selina says in a green dressing gown handing Aisha some coffee "You 5, Daphne and Aurora got Drunk".

"I don't know since I can't remember" Tecna said.

"Well you have a hangover so I'm not surprised" Bloom laughs handing some coffee to Tecna.

"I'm never drinking Alcohol" Roxy said sipping her orange juice when Musa asked "What did we do?", Bloom, Selina and Roxy look at each other before Roxy asked as Bloom magicked dressing gowns onto the pair as Tecna said "I think you and I might have gotten intimate during last night?" and Flora said "Yeah you got it on and I found it so hot"

Meanwhile in the stables

Daphne and Aurora laying together cuddling when Daphne wakes up and Aurora in bed of hay with her head on a pillow made of hay "How did I end up in bed ow" which at this moment Aurora wakes up and looks at Daphne with a blush on her face "What happened?" Daphne asked as she looked at Aurora.

"I think we had sex while drunk" says Aurora as Daphne staggers out of hay bed picking up their clothes.

But Daphne looks at where they are and said with a tone of panic in her voice "Aurora Bloom is going to kill us since this is her fairy animal's special food".

The pair quickly leave the stables and they head back to the house and see all the Winx minus Bloom and Selina in their Civilian outfits while Bloom and Selina are still in their Dressing gown "Sis Aurora clothes".

Bloom tosses their clothes and the catch their clothes and go upstairs and moments later come down stairs fully dressed but still hungover "Morning Sis, Aurora, it looks like you two had an interesting night" Bloom said as she hands Aurora and Daphne a cup of coffee.

"Don't be mad but Daphne and I had sex last night in Elas's food" Aurora said as Bloom just looked at them "You did what?".

"We broke into the stables and Daphne popped my cherry and she was fantastic" Aurora said as they prepared for Bloom's wrath.

"Oh I'm not mad just very disappointed I mean if you two were going to do it at least do it in the bedroom now you know I will be punishing both of you" then Tecna snickered "I feel sorry for you both I mean Bloom will make you clean up yo….oh".

Before realizing that she was going to be punished too "Tecna you need to repair the electrical system".

After Tecna has repaired the electrical system and the other Winx have left while Selina is sitting on the sofa watching a cartoon about 6 winged women who battle monsters and evil trying to take over the universe as Bloom puts all the wine in a container and the empty bottles into box and heads outside.

Outside by the house bins

Bloom puts the empty wine bottles in the bag when Mike's fire truck comes by "Morning dad" Bloom said as Mike asked "Morning honey so did you meddle with the wiring?".

"No why do you ask?" Bloom responds as she puts another empty Wine bottle in the bin.

"Well your house was light up like a 70's disco" Mike says after Bloom finishes putting the empty wine bottle in the bag and she picks up the crate containing the unused Wine bottles and hands them to her dad.

Bloom closed the bin lid saying "After last night I'm no longer keeping wine since this shouldn't have gotten Daphne, Aurora and the other Winx along with Selina drunk".

But Mike opens a bottle and sniffs it before he said to his adoptive daughter "Bloom these are Alcoholic champagne" Bloom said in surprise "Wait what" as Mike spots a note taped to the front and he takes the note off and opens it.

"Happy birthday Bloom and enjoy tonight Nightmarion" Mike reads as Bloom looks stunned as Mike loads the wine into the fire truck and heads to the depot.

After Bloom and Selina have gotten dressed

"So Sis what are we going to be doing?" Daphne asked her sister.

Bloom just said "Both of you are to remove all the hay that is in there so that I can destroy it then you will get 6 large bags of hay since it's winter and you cannot use magic to help".

Daphne and Aurora start cleaning up the hay when Bloom materialises underwear on Daphne and Aurora when Griselda arrived and Bloom said "Ahh Miss G come looking for Daphne I presume".

"Precisely she has a class to teach right now" Griselda said as Daphne came out of the stables with a wheelbarrow full of hay with Aurora holding a pile of hay in her gloved hands.

"So I guess I learned from the best" Bloom said smugly as Daphne put the hay in the incinerator.

When Griselda asked "Just why is Miss Daphne here doing what exactly?

"Well basically they had a little too much to drink last night and got a little naughty in there so I'm making them clean up the mess" Bloom said as she watched her sister and Aurora continue the dirty job.

"So I guess when I made you and the Winx clean all of Alfea it rubbed off on you" Griselda said as Daphne had put the last of the hay in the incinerator then Bloom sent a piece of fire magic inside the incinerator which set the hay on fire.

30 minutes later

Bloom is sitting on the sofa with Selina watching an episode of a cartoon when there is a knock on the door and Selina heads over and opens the door then accepts the parcel from the postman.

upstairs in their bedroom

Bloom stands in front of the mirror in a white ancient Greek wedding dress with light blue diamonds.

"So what do you think?" Bloom asked to her fiancée.

"Well you look gorgeous in that but right now I want to get intimate as your fiancee before our wedding" Selina said as she kissed Bloom before said "No stop".

The pair separate and Selina asked "What's wrong?".

"I want to wait until our wedding night to have sex again" Bloom said changing into her civilian clothes.

"I'm willing to wait until our wedding night" Selina said as she looked at her wedding dress and stores both of them in the wardrobe and the 2 head downstairs.

In the living room

as Bloom and Selina lean back on the sofa

"I can't wait to take you to bed and use that spell so you won't be alone anymore" Selina said as she leaned on Bloom who switched over to the movie channel as an action movie began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Winx club Ancientix  
> the day of Bloom and Selina's wedding arrives but will things go without something ending up in pieces  
> thanks to Shadow Alpha blade for the name of the flower that featured in this chapter and in vacation to Espero


	21. The wedding of the Dragon and the Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

22nd December 2013

At the domino main wedding area

"It's the big day" Daphne said as she and her girlfriend sat together before Aurora joked saying "Yeah and no Wedding Crashers this time".

"The Priest that would have done the ceremony has called in ill but Faragonda has offered to do the ceremony in the priest's place" Marion said as she and Vanessa got up to go and see the bride.

"Can she do that?" Tecna asked and Marion said to the fairy of Technology "Yeah Eldora did the role at Daphne's wedding".

Sky, Helia, Brandon, Nex, Riven, Timmy are standing by the Altar.

"Bloom's big day who'd have thought it" Timmy said as he adjusted his tie.

"Yeah but this would have been Sky's wedding day had he not lied to his ex-girlfriend all those years ago" Riven said when a purple techsqurriel appears and lands on his head.

"I'm sorry man but he's right" Brandon said in agreement.

"Whose this little guy?" Riven asked as he felt something on his head.

"This is Flitter Tecna's bonded Fairy animal and each of the Winx have a bonded Fairy animal" Sky explained as Flitter flies off and lands in Tecna's arms.

"Fairy animal?" Riven asked in confused as Musa and Tecna walk over to the Specialists.

"A fairy animal is basically a creature with a power that keeps the balance of the magic universe, so what was it like I mean travelling at the speed of a Techsquirrel?" Timmy said to his girlfriend who was stroking Flitter's fur.

"It was amazing I have never felt that kind of acceleration before the sensations I felt are unique and something I'll remember for the rest of my life" Tecna explained as Elas explains to the fairy animals how he was in 2 places at once.

"Bloom used stone of memories to see you in the past but caused a paradox that created a 2nd Elas" Lilly said.

"Let me get this right you're a copy of the original Elas but have all his memories" Squonk says looking at Elas as the other Fairy animals look at Elas.

"To be honest I'm confused" Lilly light said to which Elas looked at her saying "I know how you feel".

"You're all confused?" Elas says.

"Yeah" Flitter, Sqounk, Amarok, Critty, Shiny say in unison.

* * *

Over at the drinks table

the Winx are chatting

The Winx's bridesmaid outfit consists of a long dress up to the knees, sleeveless with a cleavage, thin straps over the shoulders and low heel shoes.

Flora's dress is greeny-violet with a shade of light pink.  
Tecna's dress is purpley-light green.  
Musa's dress is magenta.  
Stella's dress is yellow-orange.  
Aisha's dress is aquamarine with a light sea blue.  
Roxy's dress is purpley-green.

Nightmarion disguised as Selina was walking towards to the drink table holding a juice drink but suddenly, she stumbled and crashed into Roxy falling onto the floor with her, hitting the floor along with their drink, Selina casted a little silence spell around them.

When Nightmarion got up on her knees, she was delighted by the sight in front of her, Roxy was lying on the ground with her legs wide open and her dress around her waist, she was not wearing panties and her shaved pussy and asshole were in full expose.

Looking at her face, Selina noticed that Roxy's eyes were closed and she issued low moans.

*She must have banged her head and now she is dazed* Selina thought as she looked again between the legs of the animal fairy, that was a golden opportunity and would not have wasted it, after looking around to check that no one had seen them, she grabbed Roxy by the legs and dragged her under the table.

under the table

Nightmarion starts chanting a spell which emits a purple aura that wraps around her clothes forming a zipper on it which Nightmarion removes with her teeth revealing Roxy's hourglass figure which had a firm round ass and hairless pussy that was wet with d cup breasts

but Nightmarion had a better idea that wouldn't get him accused of rape and spoke "Roxy do you give consent to what will happen next?"

Roxy too horny to care spoke "Yes I consent to it" before Nightmarion's fingers probing her insides but she reached a barrier.

"Ahh yes please take my virginity fuck" Roxy groaned as she feels Nightmarion's fingers pushed through her barrier which sent waves of pain through her body which were moments later replaced by waves of pleasure when Nightmarion pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue which made Roxy press Nightmarion's head deep into her wet pussy and the other woman used her tongue to get to her g-spot which Nightmare's tongue set ablaze and made Roxy arch her back.

"Yes i'm cumming" Roxy screamed who came hard and Nightmarion swallowed the fairy of animals's juices

Nightmarion took Roxy's left nipple into her mouth using her tongue flicks the aerola in every single direction before repeating the process on Roxy's right breast which sent shockwaves throughout Roxy's body that made her cum again and she blacked out.

Roxy wakes up to see the she's fully dressed before crawling out then picking herself up only to hear "Roxy you okay".

Roxy looked to where the voice is coming from to see Selina standing next to her holding a drink before replying "Yeah I think I'm going to lay down" when Selina asked "Rox have you had sex recently?".

"I don't remember" Roxy replied before she fainted and Selina caught her in her arms and picked her up and started making her way to Bloom's palace bedroom.

* * *

In Bloom's bedroom

Bloom in her Wedding dress is staring at a mirror

"This is your special day" Vanessa said as Queen Marion entered the room.

"I know but..." Bloom said with a hint of nervousness in her voice but Marion places her hand on Bloom's shoulder and spoke trying to reassure her daughter "Don't worry Bloom".

"Well I worry that someone will crash the wedding like with what happened at Daphne's wedding" Bloom sighed when Serpentina appears next to her saying "I wouldn't worry about that since the Winx can deal with the wedding crasher".

"I know but..." Bloom began to say when Vanessa places her hand on Bloom's other shoulder saying "I had the same feelings you are having right now on my wedding day, so don't worry" before she and Marion headed back to the main stage.

As Bloom gets up from her chair when she sees Selina enter the room

"Oh Selina I thought you were down… oh wait you're not Selina let me guess Nightmarion" Bloom said as Selina stops her advances.

"Nervous about the big day?" Nightmarion asked Bloom who just looked at him.

"Yeah" Bloom said in response to his question as she picked up the bouquet.

"Well before I became what I am now I had a wife" Nightmarion said.

"Really you had a wife?" Bloom asked and Nightmarion nods.

"Yeah I had a wife before my brother executed her" Nightmarion said with a hint of sadness.

"Come to ruin my special day?" Bloom asked the copy of her soon to be wife.

"Actually no I won't but Laurel might but i think i'll call her off" Nightmarion scoffs

"Laurel?" Bloom asked as Nightmarion changes it disguise to appear as Daphne.

"You remember that firefight against your possessed friends those months ago" Nightmarion asked and Bloom nods.

"Well in response to that incident the realms of the magic dimension ordered that their guards be trained to fight you guys, if you went rogue but let's be honest here even with that training you, your friends, sister that swordsman and Ice wizard are very skilled and would be tricky to beat and I believe you have a visitor Nightmarion says as it changes to appear as Daphne when Selina rushes in carrying Roxy which got Bloom's attention who pulled the bed covers up and Selina places Roxy on the bed before putting the cover back down when Selina spoke "It's time for the ceremony" she and Bloom races out of the room.

Back at the Domino main wedding area

Stella, Tecna, Aisha, Mike, King Oritel, Queen Marion, Selenie, Chillion, Blizzarius, Pyronia, Headmaster Saladin, Morgana, Klaus, Daphne, Aurora, Hagen, Eldora and Headmistress Griffin are all seated and waiting for the bride to appear.

Vanessa and Queen Marion return to their seats while Mike and King Oritel getting up from their seats and the people gathered see Selina wearing an a white ancient Greek wedding dress with light green diamonds sewn into it.

"I'm Nervous" Bloom said as she composes herself.

"We were Nervous on our wedding days but I am proud of you Bloom" says Mike and Oritel as they doors open and the Winx are standing on 1 side.

Bloom, Mike, Oritel Stella, Tecna, Aisha, Flora and Musa walk behind the Bride and Bloom's long hair reflects the light and glows in the sunlightwalk down with Bloom the aisle the here comes the bride march plays

"You look Beautiful" says Selina blushing as she sees Bloom in a white ancient Greek wedding dress with light blue diamonds.

"Friends, Family, Pixies, Fairy Animals we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of these 2 people" Faragonda said as she holds the priest book.

"Should anyone object please speak now" Faragonda said and no-one answers.

"Selina do you take Bloom to be your Lawfully wedded wife" asks Faragonda handing Selina the scissors and Musa hands Selina a wedding ring with a dragon on it.

"Bloom even when you are facing your darkest hour, no matter how bleak the situation may be until the end of time itself, I will always be by your side no matter what so I do" says Selina and cuts Bloom's long hair and places the wedding ring on Bloom's finger.

"Bloom do you take Selina to be your Lawfully wedded wife" asks Faragonda and Musa hands Bloom a wedding ring with a snake on it

"Selina I promise to love and support you throughout the rest of our lives together so I do" says Bloom who places the wedding ring on Selina's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, You may now Kiss the Bride" says Faragonda.

Selina and Bloom move in for a kiss and they kiss and everyone cheers while and Flora throws Confetti and Sunlight appears through the Clouds as Serpentina appears next to Bloom and Selina and who both hears the sound of crying.

"Serpentina are you crying?" Bloom says telepathically and Serpentina who just looked at Bloom before saying telepathically "no I just cry at weddings that's all you know I always wanted to get married".

"Ready to toss the bouquet Bloom" Selina said to her new wife who tosses the Bouquet and Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Tecna, Roxy, Daphne, Aurora and some domino civilians stick their hand out to grab it when Daphne and Aurora grab it at the same time.

"I guess you and Aurora are getting hitched in near future" Bloom spoke when Aurora said "why would Daphne and I need a lift in near future".

Vanessa whispered into her ear "Oh" she said when Bloom picks up Selina Bridal style who wraps her arms around Bloom as the beast of the depths walks over as a large fish is floated in front of him and it takes the fish and heads back to the water

"Hmm no although Bloom remember what I told you earlier since you'll be meeting another of my colleagues later on" Nightmarion said as he vanishes.

"Sis how did you manage to tame the beast of the depths?" Bloom said sounding speechless.

"I was bored during the summer, so I decided to try and train the Beast of the Depths" Daphne explained as Bloom and Selina headed back to check on Roxy.

In Bloom's bedroom

Roxy woke up to find Selina and Bloom sitting on bedside when Bloom spoke "So how do you feel?".

Roxy sat up saying "Fine after that nap but I feel good" when Selina spoke up "so what happened under there?".

Roxy thought back before saying "Well I had sex with Nightmarion"

Bloom and Selina looked at each other before Bloom said "well as long you are okay that is all that counts now how about we go down to the wedding reception".

"Wait Bloom there is something I want you to know" Roxy spoke which made Bloom stop before responding "Yeah what do you want to say?"

Roxy composed herself then said "I'd like you to be my first in having intimacy with a woman" which left Bloom and Selina speechless for a few minutes before Bloom spoke "Of course I'd be honoured to be your first now let's get down the wedding reception" then the 3 head down to the wedding reception.

Later at the Wedding reception

"Lets open the wedding gifts" Bloom spoke excitedly like a kid on christmas morning to which Selina said "Sure why not" as Bloom picks up the first present.

"Bloom was always excited to open presents at Christmas" Vanessa said to Marion as she poured a glass.

"What do we have first" Selina asked her wife who opened her first gift.

Aisha gives them years worth of Art supplies, Musa gives them a CD's of the songs that Bloom and Selina sung and Songs that the Winx band has sung, Tecna gives Bloom a recording of the wedding,

Flora gives them a box of fire rose coffee, Stella gives the pair a whole wardrobe for their clothes to be stored in, as for Daphne She gave Selina a pendent with the domino royal seal which had Selina's name on it.

"Welcome to the family Selina" says Daphne as Bloom puts on the domino royal seal pendent around Selina's neck and The Specialists got the pair a shield with the symbol of red fountain on it.

The Pair dance to the jump into the fun song.

After the 2 newly weds have finished dancing they head up on stage where Bloom created a 2nd microphone which Selina takes as Bloom started singing "It began on a summer's eve, I was the most beautiful princess around, She's the most beautiful lover".

Selina picking up where Bloom left off "We loved so well back then, We wanted to laugh around the world, oh we wanted it all but one eve, one super spectacular eve, she took us to the heavens, Together we are one, it was hot, so hot.

"From that moment our relationship changed, she grew so attractive much prettier than I ever imagined and then it happened I thought my heart had burst into flames with the love I had for you my Sweet snake" Bloom continued as the band played behind them

"The next day I thought my lips had broken, my heart burned a raging inferno of love, but still, she is in my thoughts, I think about how it all changed that eve, that super spectacular summer's eve" Selina continued as she looked at Bloom's beautiful form.

"My heart burns when I think of my beautiful lover, That beautiful lover and me one for all eternity, you are the snake that slithered into my heart, no evil can ever take that away." Bloom sang as she looked at Selina with a growing passion in her eyes.

"In your darkest hour I'll be with you my warrior against the darkness that threatens us all, I'll be with you even if I have to go to hell and back to save you" Bloom and Selina sing as everyone just listens to the pair singing.

* * *

later that Afternoon

As Bloom locks the door of her house and she sees the Winx, Roxy, Daphne, Specialists, Mike and Vanessa standing in the garden

"Come to see us off?" Bloom said.

"Yeah so enjoy yourselves and be careful" Vanessa says.

"Now I realise that someone should keep an eye on this place while we are on holiday

"All of us will look after the place if you wish" Mike said as Bloom turns to her Wife who nods

"Yeah thank you dad" Bloom replied

"Roxy I want you to look after Elas, Lilly light, Kiko and Iris while we are away" Bloom said putting a hand on Roxy's shoulder

"I won't let you down Bloom" Roxy said confidently.

"who wants to take which day?" Selina asked.

"Well me and Timmy will take Friday if you wish" Tecna said.

"I'll do Monday" Musa said.

"We'll do Tuesday" Brandon said as Stella stands next to him

"Sis can you and Mum handle Saturday?" Bloom asked.

"Of course we'll take care of your place" Vanessa said to her newly married daughter.

"Flora, Helia I want you to you guys to look after this place on Wednesday, Sky I want you to handle Thursday but you'll need a fairy to deactivate the house's magic barrier so Aisha will you help him on Thursday and Aisha I need you and Nex to take care of our home on Sunday furthermore Aisha until me and Selina return form vacation, I'm putting you in charge of the company of light" Bloom said as she raises a hand.

"You got it Bloom I won't let you down" Aisha said as she leans on Nex.

"We'll hold your mail until you 2 return" Mike said.

"Thank you Mom, Dad" Bloom said as she prepare her teleportation spell.

"Bon voyage" Winx, Roxy, Daphne, Specialists, Mike and Vanessa say as Bloom snap her fingers and the newly married couple disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on the Winx club Ancientix  
> Bloom and Selina take a holiday around Earth but what will they see and what will they do well you'll have to wait and see  
> the wedding dresses that Bloom and Selina wore is a wedding dress used in Ancient Greek times and the cutting of Bloom's hair is actually part of an Ancient Greek wedding that symbolises the bride's previous virginity  
> now thanks to Nicholstheconquer for the help he provided and I recommend his Formula winx and the rebirth of an empire book 1 the beginning stories seriously they are good  
> now Ancientix has surpassed 3.5k views over on ff.net and now can we get to 4k views  
> also thank you to Lisa boons and Derrick99 for their help with this chapter  
> now the next chapter will take some time before it's out  
> finally I have a poll up with the name choices for the chow chow that will be appearing in chapter 7 of my paw patrol story so if you could find time to vote in it I would appreciate it  
> the poll will close 1 month after this chapter goes up  
> Please remember to read and review

**Author's Note:**

> on the next chapter of the Winx club ancientix  
> the Winx are searching for a book thought to hold the key to objects thought lost to time can they solve the clues that lie within  
> next chapter will be dialogue heavy  
> thanks to Dragon for his help with the summary  
> please remember to read and review


End file.
